


Precious Discovery

by Seajellybaby



Series: The LA Series [14]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby
Summary: The LA Series is my attempt to continue the Luke and Noah story from the finale onward.  I have tried to keep as true to the original show as possible.  I hope you enjoy it.As these stories are part of a series I have rated them all as mature - Just to be safeSlight editing Sept2020
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder
Series: The LA Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601257
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Gianni Di Alberto was not a nice guy. Luke decided this from the moment their hands shook that first meeting… Luke’s first day at Grimaldi Shipping, Los Angeles. He was that typical, shady type Damian used to hire into the organization… to do his dirty work. Luke spent much of his time in the helm ridding the Oakdale branch of just the Gianni sort. Now he guessed it was time to do the same in LA. _His_ Grimaldi Shipping would be run as a legitimate company.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Luke, the complete looks of dislike, resentment and disdain Gianni fired his way, whenever he thought Luke’s back was turned. But Luke was used to this. When he first joined his father’s company in Oakdale, it took him more than a year to fully gain the respect of his legitimate work colleagues. People thought he had it easy, when in reality he had to work twice as hard; so as not to be perceived as just the boss’s son with the silver spoon. He wanted them to respect him for the job he did, not because of his bloodline.

So of course those colleagues in the business who were not legitimate, were immediately and politely asked to leave their employment, or in some cases were paid to walk. Luke hated having to cope with all the illegal dealings his father was involved in, but really he had no choice. If he wanted to clean up the company, he would have to get his hands dirty sometimes. Any illegal activity dug up was immediately reported to Margo Hughes at the police department, and she was grateful to him for it.

Luke hadn’t told Noah. He hadn’t wanted to worry him... especially in his current state with the whole Oliver fiasco... but he knew somebody was watching him... following him. He hadn’t seen anybody, but he just felt it. He knew it almost by instinct…

***

His mommy hated him. He knew this. She told him every day what a stupid, rude and ugly boy he was… he was a pain… and she wished he was dead. But he never thought she hated Ray too.

His shorts were wet from sitting in the puddle that had splashed from the bucket during the frenzy. It was starting to get dark, but he couldn’t stop crying. She told him he couldn’t go inside until he stopped crying. He was scared she'd hit him again, so he held his breath to stop. But he couldn’t forget about Ray.

Groping forward he stretched out his hands, fingers touching at the stiff, cold and wet fur of his dog. His bottom lip trembled. He lay his head on the dog’s body, trying to forget… trying to forget the image of her holding Ray’s head in the bucket of water.

***

“So... where exactly are you taking me?” Luke trailed along beside Noah; keeping lazy steps in-time to his. 

“Some place special…”

They walked hand-in-hand down Santa Monica Boulevard; both having found themselves with a rare afternoon off. As always, the street was bustling with roadside shows. They ambled past a balloon artist; Luke blushing as the man handed him a contorted flower... to Noah’s absolute amusement. "Awe, look... it's what you always wanted!"

“Not funny!” Luke pouted, handing the plastic sculpture to a little girl in a striped pink dress. She grinned with glee at the sight of it; ran off to show her parents.

“Well, you are kinda cute… I can’t really blame him.”

Further down the road a lone guitarist sat cross-legged on a bench. He sang “Vincent” by Don McLean in a crisp and clear voice that caught their attention. Luke slipped his arm around Noah’s waist while they stood listening to the singer. Once the song ended they clapped along with a few other people; threw five dollars in the upturned hat.

“Oliver!” A mother called to her son. Luke felt the instant tension; Noah’s hand squeezing harder into his. He looked up concerned; watched as Noah closed his eyes, shook his head; slowly began to relax again. Eventually he turned to Luke with a smile. Luke smiled back, briefly rubbing Noah's arm. They continued their walk down the long street.

The panic attacks were becoming fewer and fewer. Noah seemed to have found various methods to calm himself out of them. As painful as it was to discover the cause of Noah’s nightmares... his feelings of anxiousness... it had also been the best thing for him. Small events and objects could still jolt his memory; send him flying back to that night in Oliver’s apartment, but he was slowly learning how to bring himself back out of them. And Luke was proud of him. He was proud of the way Noah handled the entire affair; admired Noah for his strength.

To Luke’s surprise Noah’s final destination seemed to be located somewhere away from the main activity. Noah quickly cut a right down a small avenue slightly hidden away, pulling Luke along with him. It was beautifully palm-tree-lined; gave them some respite from the hot Californian sun.

“We’re here!” Noah announced; stopped in front of a stately white Moorish-style building. It had a tiled courtyard with a fountain outside; large arch stretching over the sides of the building in a half moon, pronouncing the place as a classical movie theater.

“An an old movie house?” Luke asked, examining the building with interest. 

“Yep! In top shape too! They play some revivals and art films, but mostly they just stick to the classics. Come on!” Noah eagerly pulled Luke inside, where Luke was immediately struck by the musty smell; the worn crushed burgundy walls.

“Top shape?” Luke asked. “Noah this place is a dump!”

“That’s because you’re seeing it though the eyes of a modern man.”

“I hate to break this to you Noah, but I am a modern man.” He smiled at the animation on Noah’s face.

“Close your eyes…” Noah hugged him in from behind; placed a hand over his eyes, swaying gently. “Now… it’s 1968… you’ve just collected your rather dashing boyfriend," (Luke snorted), "from his stunning LA pad," (a giggle that time), "and you’ve arrived at _the_ premier movie theater of the day, okay?”

Luke nodded,

“Now when you open your eyes, use that writer imagination of yours; picture the place as though the past 40 years never happened. Ready?”

Luke nodded again. “Ready!”

“Now what do you see?” Noah eagerly removed his hand.

Turning around Luke grinned. “I see my rather dashing boyfriend!” He pulled a smiling Noah into a sweet kiss. That sweet kiss quickly turned into a rather scorching one. Noah had to push Luke back to say, “Okay yes, now that we’ve established that, stay focused and tell me what else you see.”

Luke smiled. He loved to make Noah impatient. “I see a beautiful interior…”

“Aha?”

“... with plush everything, a sweeping carpeted staircase; graceful lighting fixtures in a rainbow of subdued colors.” He used his most posh voice.

“Ooh! You’re good!” Noah quickly paid for two tickets; dragged Luke through the swinging doors and into the main heart of the theater.

“And I see a crescent balcony with gilt edging. And fascinating murals are on all the walls.”

“Murals, really? What are they of?”

“Naked men…”

“Idiot!” Noah pushed him playfully as they laughed. “Where do you want to sit?”

“Up there of course!” Luke indicated the balcony.

“Perfect!” As they climbed the stairs, Noah seemed to be headed right for the back.

“Are we actually going to be able to see anything from there?” asked Luke, looking back at the screen.

“Best seats in the house! Trust me!” Noah flashed him his most innocent smile, but failed to extinguish Luke’s suspicions.

As soon as they were seated, the cinema lights dimmed; the old black and white movie reel spun on. He felt Noah’s arm snake around his neck; the sneaky other hand creep it’s way under his shirt to lie flat against the skin of his abdomen. Simultaneously Noah’s hot breath blew down his ear; sent shivers up his spine and caused him to exhale loudly. “Ah… Why do I get the feeling you didn't bring me in there to watch the movie?"

Noah giggled; nibbled his ear.

"Am I being taken advantage of over here?”

Noah moved Luke’s long hair back with this nose; bit the side of his neck mumbling, “Theater’s always empty on Wednesday afternoons.” He removed his hand from Luke’s navel; turned Luke’s head in his direction; placed a sensual kiss on Luke’s mouth. A small squeak escaped Luke's lips; his toes curled. “That’s why I always loved coming here. It was just me and the movie.”

“Mm-hmm… and now?”

“Now it’s just me…” kisses down his neck…

“Yes?”

“… and the movie…” hands on his skin…

“Aha?”

“… and a gorgeous blonde who drives me crazy.”

Despite being ridiculously turned on, Luke couldn’t help but check the empty seats for people as Noah sank to the floor; began to undo the buttons on Luke's jeans; stared up at him with intention.

“Noah… um… are you sure about this?” Just as he said the words he spotted the large shape of a broad back appear just below the balcony. It was too dark to see well, but it was clear the figure was looking for someone. Quickly Luke pulled at Noah’s shoulders, breaking his concentration so that he looked up. Reading Luke’s expression, he followed this boyfriend's gaze to see the person himself. He whipped quickly back up into the chair, while Luke buttoned up his jeans.

“Empty, hey?” Luke whispered over at him.

Noah grinned and shrugged.

While Luke showed no outward sign of it, his eyes were glued on the figure. That same icy feeling spread through his veins…trepidation…

The man seemed to catch sight of them, even in the bad light, and then backed away, almost spookily, leaving Luke and Noah to wonder the entire length of the film whether or not he was still down there.

***

“You better not still be sniveling child!” She grabbed him by the ear; lifted him up; stared him in the face. “I got a customer in five minutes, so you had better get a hold of yourself!” There was a loud pounding on the front door. She turned to face the direction of the sound. “Shit! Early! Come on!” She dragged him through the back door; shoved him into her bedroom closet; his usual spot for moments like these. “If I hear just one sound from ya tonight it will be the belt, understood?”

He nodded; tried not to sniff. She hated that.

The slatted door closed shut. After a few minutes he heard the usual, “Come on in, honey. Don’t be shy. I think you’ll understand that I need ask for the money up-front?”

“Of course,” came the graveled reply.

He cowered slightly. If he was scared of his mother, he was even more scared of men. He learned over his short life to steer well clear! He watched as they began to undress. He knew it was about to start, so he squeezed his eyes shut; put his hands over his ears. He needed to pee, but he would be in trouble if he wet himself. She _really_ hated that. He held it; tried not to think about Ray’s body in the yard.

***

Melanie finally found the time to accept one of Noah’s endless invitations to dinner. She and her husband Jake were just taking their seats at the dining table. With Noah working from home, they hadn’t seen each other in ages, although they spoke daily over the phone. She thought he looked good… happy… considering…

Luke arrived from the kitchen carrying a large pot of beef stew, which he gingerly placed in the center of the table. As he did so his hand slipped off the cloth. He yelped as his little finger burned against the side. Noah immediately grabbed his hand to check it. Seeing no damage, he smiled; kissed the little finger, before allowing Luke to continue serving their guests. Melanie couldn’t help but think how cute they were.

“Wow, smells amazing!” said Jake genuinely.

“Sure does!” agreed Melanie, sniffing in the incredible aromas. “Noah mentioned you were quite the cook!”

Luke grinned. “He exaggerates, believe me!”

“Well you just let us be the judges of that.” She smiled warmly back at him.

...

They continued to busy themselves serving their guests. Before joining them at the table Noah asked, “Would you two like a drink? We have everything really…”

“I’d love a Martini, if there’s one going,” replied Melanie.

“Jake?”

“Oh, Jack Daniels will be fine, thanks Noah.”

“Coming right up!”

Noah kept a selection of drinks in a cabinet next to the dining table, mostly for times like these when they were entertaining. Luke instructed Noah to keep this under lock and key, just in case. He didn’t think he would ever make the mistake of relapsing again, but he thought it was always best to at least remove the temptation.

“So Noah,” Melanie began as he unlocked the cabinet, “when do you think we’ll see you back at the studio? It’s just not the same without you around, you know?”

But Noah was silent. Luke immediately felt the tension radiating from him; turned in Noah's direction to find that Noah had frozen in front of the cabinet, a hand on each of the wooden doors. The brunette stared at something inside.

“Noah?” Luke said gently; sensing the start of something.

To the shock of all three at the table... Noah’s hand shot into the cabinet. He removed a vodka bottle; flung it across the room. It ruptured liquid and glass against the wall. Noah was wide-eyed, angry, breathing heavily, staring at the spot where the bottle hit. Melanie’s hands went to her mouth to stifle a cry, and Jake sat back in his chair looking stunned.

Noah looked slowly around at them, locked eyes with Luke. Chest still heaving said, “Sorry.” Then he turned and made his unsteady way down the hallway.

Luke, Melanie and Jake sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Melanie asked, “It wasn’t what I said, was it?”

Luke shook his head; found the strength so say, “He’s still… Sorry, excuse me for a minute.”

He left to find Noah leaning over the sink, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. His blue eyes were pained; face shaded. Sensing Luke there he said, “Sometimes I wonder if it will ever stop.”

Luke said nothing, just walked over; held him until the shakes faded from his body.

After a few minutes Noah splashed some cold water on his face. They left hand-in-hand to try and salvage the evening with their friends.

***

It hadn’t been easy finding them. He’d needed to stay clear at first, for fear the police might follow them. When he thought it was safe he returned to Noah’s apartment and discovered it sold to new owners. Lately he'd been staking out the studio, but for reasons he couldn’t understand, Noah didn’t seem to be attending work. He knew the boy well enough to know that this was totally out of character, and he couldn’t help but wonder at it.

Coming up short with these options, he focused his attention on Luke.

Luke. That was all he had to go on… a name and a face. So of course he was surprised when his first search for online images, immediately brought up the blonde’s profile. He was even more surprised to discover that the kid owned an entire shipping conglomerate; ran a charitable foundation and had once been influential in the setting up of a top neurology wing at Oakdale Memorial Hospital.

He guessed that must have been where the two met… Oakdale.

Once he knew Luke’s full name and place of business, he simply waited by the main entrance of the impressive blue glass building with views of the harbor. He was eventually rewarded when he spotted the kid leaving the building, smiling widely as he chatted on his phone.

_Finally!_

Then all that remained was to follow Luke… and he led directly to Noah…


	2. Chapter 2

As Noah showed his assistant and her husband to their car, Luke entered the bedroom without switching on the light. He slowly pulled back the curtain so that he could eye out the man in the tan Alfa Romeo... the same man he had spotted watching the house the night before… the man who had stayed parked there the entire Saturday… the one who was still parked there…

He jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Luke Snyder?” he answered.

“Gianni Di Alberto stays within your organization,” said an electronically disguised voice, “that was the deal we had with your father...”

“Who is this?” Luke demanded shaken. “Are you the one following me?”

But the line was dead.

He took another look outside; watched as Noah made his way back to the house. His heart beat solid in his chest at the sight of him. The last time he dealt with this type of problem, Noah was safe and sound in LA. Now they were stalking out the house, which meant they knew about Noah, and that was just too risky for Luke.

Quickly he searched for a name on his phone.

“Hello, Mr. Snyder,” said the confident voice.

“Julius, I need you right away. Are you available?”

“For the right fee…”

“We’ll discuss that when you get here.” He gave the man the office address. “Do you remember the drill?”

“Old friend from college… I remember. I’ll be on a flight tonight.” And he hung up.

Just as Luke placed the phone on the dresser, Noah walked into the bedroom looking for him. “Hey, there you are… What are you doing in the dark?”

“Waiting for you…” Luke covered quickly. He hated keeping things from Noah, but he wanted to solve the issue without involving him. Noah already had enough to deal with.

Noah took Luke into his arms; their kiss gentle. It seemed like they could never get enough of each other. The moment the two of them were in the same room the compulsion to touch was so strong it amazed Luke every time. He wondered how they ever managed to be parted for so long.

“Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?” Luke asked, placing one hand on the location of Noah’s heart. The heart… so important… so symbolic for Luke…

Noah’s look was one Luke had come to know well. He was contemplating whether or not he was ready to talk. Luke knew it was important to Noah that he get his point across clearly. Instead of pushing him, Luke had learned to be patient and wait for the time when Noah would come to him on his own.

“I get frustrated,” he began, obviously deciding that he did want to talk, “because just when I think I’m there… you know? I’ll see something so mundane… like a stupid vodka bottle! And it makes me so angry! Because I want my life back! Especially this new life… my dream life… with you! I waited so long to hold you again… and… for a while I even began to think it might never happen...” he subconsciously held Luke tighter at the thought. “Now that you're here, I don’t want him to ruin it.”

Luke’s hand was still firm on Noah’s chest as he leaned in to part Noah's lips. “You’re doing great. I’ve been watching you. You _are_ getting better… you just have to give it some more time.” They kissed again with more urgency. “And there is _no_ way he could ruin this! Not a chance, Noah Mayer!”

Noah smiled at him, pulling him in closer; smoothed his hand under Luke’s curls to cup the back of his neck. “Did I tell you how great you look tonight?”

“Only about ten times, but I have a massive ego… so… give it to me...”

“You look so damn hot… too hot actually…” Noah stood back to study Luke critically; moved in again. “How about we cool you down a bit by removing this shirt?” Noah had already started to unfasten the buttons. He smoothed the material halfway down; gripped Luke’s shoulders to pull him forward into another searching kiss. As their tongues locked, Noah slowly pulled the shirt the rest of the way until it fell to the floor. “Feeling cooler?” he asked, gazing into Luke’s hazel eyes.

“No actually… I’m feeling hot… Very, very, hot...” He smiled seductively, putting on his best pout.

“Hmm… really?” Noah replied with mock surprise, sweeping his hands down Luke’s chest until they met the top of his trousers. He gripped his fingers over the top of the fabric; used this to pull Luke closer. Deftly he fiddled at Luke's button and then zip. “Maybe it’s these darn trousers you have on? Let me help you with them…” He bent down to follow the black material to the floor.

Kneeling, eyes blazing a deep blue, he looked up at Luke and said, “Any better?”

Luke gave a small sexy laugh, “Um… not really. It’s kind of steamy in here all of a sudden…”

Noah’s lips on his torso… Noah’s touch around his ankles… up the back of his legs… was electric, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Especially when Noah’s fingers slipped under the elastic of his boxers; cupped Luke’s buttock cheeks as he finally removed the last of the clothing; taking him fully… taking the whole of him in one go… deep into his mouth, pulling softly… enticingly.

“Oh, God!” Luke's breath quickened at the sudden and wet warmth of Noah’s mouth.

Noah had only to flick his tongue and Luke was in ecstasy. He snatched at the back of Noah’s head to steady himself; his legs starting to lose all feeling… all the blood running to the hot center of his core. Just when he thought he might die, he exploded with such a force Noah had to stand up quickly to catch him; smoothly guided him to lay flat on the bed.

“Shit!” Luke exclaimed, entire body shivering and pulsing. “Ah… that was… ah… I’m just…” He fought to get his breathing under control as Noah planted soft kisses over his collarbone; rubbing his hand down the side of Luke’s body... down the outside of Luke’s thigh. Luke shivered at the touch, already feeling his lower regions springing back to life. He was pretty sure only Noah would ever be able to draw this level of desire out of him.

Noah stood to remove his own clothing under Luke’s eager gaze, maintaining contact by straddling Luke’s legs as they hung off the side of the bed. Noah was stunning; his muscles rippling as he returned to lie beside Luke... Luke welcoming him back in his arms.

Noah’s eyes followed the path of his fingers as they rubbed back up Luke’s body to his neck... found entrance between Luke’s lips. Luke sucked greedily at them... tasted himself there. Noah’s other hand pushed his blonde locks back. "Wet them..." Noah whispered; leaving two fingers in Luke's mouth long enough for Luke to do his worse, before removing the saliva wet digits to stretch Luke; their mouths finding each other... tongues joined in fire.

Noah must have found their supplies in the bedside drawer, because suddenly they were both prepped. Luke marveled at how Noah managed to do this, seemingly without once taking a hand from Luke's body. Luke groaned as Noah fondled him deeply; the combination of that and Noah’s hot breath on his face an incredible symphony. Luke hitched his breath; took Noah’s face in his hands to stare intensely into his eyes, trying to convey his feelings… his love… losing himself in the blue…

Holding that gaze, Noah bit his lip; moved over him... used his hands on the back of Luke’s thighs to angle himself; slowly started to push inside... lose himself there. The pressure was amazing and they moaned simultaneously, Luke quickly encouraging him to move faster. Noah held Luke tightly around his ribs. Luke cried out loudly with each thrust. He was so fired up that he orgasmed first, and it didn’t take Noah’s body long to reply, leaving them wrapped in a pounding, sweaty heap.

“Hot… so hot…” whispered Luke, wrapping his arms around Noah's back.

Noah smiled contently, drowning in the honey scent of a sweet blonde waterfall.

***

When he was very little she would put him to sleep inside the barrel of one of the huge washing machines in the laundry mat where she worked during the day. Twice the toddler was nearly spun in the wash, when a customer inadvertently flung their dirty washing inside the supposedly available machine. On both occasions... by some miracle... he'd been on duty; was able to pull the boy free.

Mostly the boy was left to spend all day on the floor of the laundry mat, entertaining himself. He had no toys and nobody to play with except himself. Sometimes other children would come in with their mothers and spend time with him, but he was a suspicious child and they didn’t seem to warm easily to him. It didn’t help that he never uttered a word.

The boy spent a considerable amount of time drawing, and after many attempts to gain his trust... when he'd first been given the privilege of seeing the creations... he was astonished at their accuracy for a child not yet four-years-old.

He knew it was risky to make contact with the kid, but after months of watching the mother drag the poor little guy through the same mundane routine day after day, he felt this strange and unfamiliar need to become at least somewhat of a friend. So everyday he would make sure to bring a pile of laundry with him on the job, even if it was already clean, just so that he would have the excuse to spend a few moments with the sad little boy.

But it had been over a year that he'd seem the boy, and whilst busy on his assignment, he would often find his thoughts drifting to the child.

_Worrying about him?_

Now as he entered the laundry free from that employment, he wondered if the woman still worked there. Of course, she did! And as per usual her child, now over a year older, sat cross-legged on the floor, color pencils in hand as he sketched an amazing scene of a dog running through green hills and sunshine. He noted the detestable woman was chatting with some other whore behind the counter. She was unconcerned by his interest in her son.

As the boy looked up at him he gave the kid the warmest smile he could, not really expecting the kid to remember him. To his surprise the little face lit up like a candle for just a second, before returning to it’s usual blank stare. It would have been hard not to notice the new shiner blacking one beautiful blue eye.

God, but that woman made him sick!

“Hello, kid. I’ve been gone a long time, haven’t I?”

The boy looked up at him with those cautious eyes and nodded.

“But I’m back now.” He sat on the bench near to where the kid was sitting. “Can I see your drawing, kid?”

The child handed him the scrap of paper, and he realized it was the back of an old junk mail leaflet. “You don’t have a notebook?”

The boy looked down at the floor; shook his head... dark curls bobbed.

As he studied the picture the boy pointed to the orange dog he had drawn.

“Very nice. Is that your dog?”

He nodded flatly; a tremendous pain behind the blue eyes.

“What’s his name?”

The boy looked around; pointed at the yellow circle on the picture.

“Sun? His name is Sun?”

The kid frowned; grabbed a yellow pencil off the floor. As he held the paper on his knee, the kid pressed the pencil and carefully drew lines coming out of the round sun in the right-hand corner of the picture. Once satisfied, he dropped the pencil and pointed at the lines.

_This kid's smart._

He smiled. “Ray? Like the sun’s ray?”

The boy nodded sadly.

“Where is your dog?”

The boy bent down; opened an old shoe box... extracted another picture. This one was completed on the back of a Chinese take-away leaflet. The picture was of a dog lying (asleep?) by a bucket of water. When he looked up he saw the boy trying to hold back tears. The kid looked nervously over to his mother.

“I’m sorry kid. How did he die?”

But the child took the papers back; continued his drawing alone.

Any doubts he had about what he was about to do dissipated. He definitely needed to act!

***

“Brace yourself,” Ellie said from her desk, as Luke walked past on route to his office.

“Julius?”

“In the flesh!” Ellie had moved to LA from Oakdale to remain as Luke’s personal assistant. She told him that he was by far the best executive she could hope to work for, and there was no way she was going to leave his side. As such she was one of the few people who knew about Julius and his involvement with Grimaldi Shipping. Of the few people who Luke truly trusted with his life, Ellie was one of them.

“Anybody asks…” he began.

“… he’s an old college friend… I know...” she never once took her eyes off her computer screen as she typed.

“You got here quickly…” Luke said as he entered the office.

The man wore his sandy hair slicked back; stood by the window in a dark blue suit and tie. He didn't remove his sunglasses even though they were inside. “I was wondering when I’d hear from you again Mr. Snyder. I figured we hadn’t even scraped the barrel with those perps apprehended in Oakdale. I take it you have discovered a few more?”

“It’s worse than that. They’re following me and they know where I live.”

“Do you know what they want?”

“I recently fired a man called Gianni Di Alberto. A few nights ago I received a phone call telling me I must keep him in the organization, as per the deal with my father.”

“Interesting. Like I've told you before, perhaps it's time to pay your father a visit?”

"No."

"But-"

“No. Like _I_ said before, I never want to see him again. I certainly don't want to key him in to what we're doing. I want you to find out all you can about Di Alberto and anybody connected to him. I need to know what kind of arrangement my father had with them. And keep it hushed. I don’t want anyone to know I’m investigating…”

“Done.”

Just as Julius left his office Luke’s phone rang. It was Noah. “Hey bubby…”

“Hi, are you still at the office?” Noah asked.

“Yep, I was just thinking of calling it a night…”

“Good... can I take you out?”

As if Noah ever needed to ask.

“Sounds great.”

“Are you okay?” Noah sounded concerned all of a sudden.

“Yes I’m fine, why?”

“I don’t know… just… lately you seem a bit…Look, we can talk about it when I pick you up.”

Luke smiled. “You’re already on your way, aren’t you?”

Noah laughed. “I’ll see you in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay, can’t wait…”

“Um, Luke?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love you…”

“Same here.”

***

He had known Jasmine his whole life. Ten years older, she had always taken care of him… watching him after school, cooking his dinner, protecting him from older boys. They were both from fatherless families and their mothers were best friends, working together serving food at a nearby restaurant. He had a great respect for her, and he knew he could trust her with this.

She looked aslant at him as he stood on her doorstep. “Just exactly who’s kid is it, JJ?”

“A friend’s. Look Jasmine, I just needs to take care of somethin' quick. I just needs you to watch him a day or two.”

She peered behind him where the small boy was hiding behind her friend’s large trunk, gripping the material of his trousers for dear life.

“Well okay then… so longs it’s just for a few hours, you here? What’s his name?”

JJ was silent.

She arched her eyebrows at him, her suspicions... already raised at the sight of the child’s black eye... only increasing. “You not in any kinda trouble are ya?”

“Um... my friend didn’t say what his name is. Also, you should know he don't speak.”

“What?”

“Please, Jas! It's important!”

“You realize if it was anybody else asking me, I’d tell them where to shove it?”

“I know! Thanks!” He kissed her cheek before turning to kneel down to the child. “This is my friend, Jasmine. I needs you to wait here with her for a while, 'kay?”

The kid looked terrified, but when he looked up at Jasmine she smiled kindly at him. He seemed to calm at that. He nodded; walked past her into the apartment, settling himself down on the floor with the small suitcase they had purchased from a gas station on the way over. He opened it; extracted his art supplies to continue his latest drawing.

Jasmine eyed her JJ critically but nodded; watched him leave to go and complete his task. Whatever that was.

***

Noah always felt sparks of excitement in his stomach at the thought of seeing Luke. He would think about Luke every hour of every day until they were reunited in the evening. The love he felt for Luke just seemed to be getting stronger, and the problems that plagued their previous relationship seemed to have all but vanished. He had an amazing evening planned for them.

He pulled up to the security gate at the Grimaldi Shipping parking lot; was surprised to find the booth empty. It was highly unusual, and he was just pondering whether to call the reception desk when he was jolted by an ear-splitting bang that ruptured the air and burst his eardrums. Noah held his hands over his ears; watched in horror as the entire Grimaldi building exploded... collapsed... sprayed blue glass, dust and flames. The windscreen of his car shattered, and he instinctively moved his head to the side; lifted his arms up to protect his face.

Shaken, he slowly looked back at the remains of the smoking building… various business papers and debris floating down from the sky in the deafening silence that seemed to follow.

“Luke?” he whispered, a sickening dread washing over him, his eyes wide with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat frozen in the car seat... barely blinking; gazing ahead at the scorched pile of flaming metal and concrete that had once been Luke’s office.

_Luke..._

He was hardly breathing, merely pulling in short shots of air; gripping the steering wheel to try and steady his shaking hands.

“Luke…”

He knew what he was seeing… he knew what he was looking at, but he fought his brain from accepting it.

_Fifteen minutes!_

Just fifteen minutes ago he'd spoken to Luke on the phone.

He moaned; held back the larger screams with stubborn force of will. He wouldn’t believe it! He couldn’t!

He stared down at the door handle and thought, “Maybe if I open it… maybe if I step out of the car it will reverse things somehow.” He knew how stupid that was but it didn’t stop him from flinging the door open; shakily stepping out... stumbling almost to his knees... pulling himself up by gripping the top of the door. Glass pellets tinkled as they spilled from his lap onto the tar under his feet.

He closed his eyes; steadied himself for a minute, but when he turned his head and opened them again, the sight of destruction remained unchanged.

“No,” he said in a throaty whisper. “No.”

He stumbled toward the building, tripping on glass and debris as it crunched under his feet. He moved slowly at first... then faster until he was running. Maybe Luke was still alive in there. Maybe he was lying hurt inside…

_Luke…_

The corner of his eye registered people… He saw people stumbling around the perimeter of the building; emerging from the rear. A faint speck of hope rose inside of him as he staggered over; grabbed the first person he could... a woman. “Luke? Where’s Luke?” But she was shell-shocked and seemed to look right though him, shaking her head.

He pushed past her, grabbing at random people as he made his way through the throng of more than a hundred shocked beings; some crying, some holding fast to each other, some talking on phones. Each person he passed he would ask for Luke, and always they would shake their heads.

“I don’t know…”

“I’m sorry…”

“I can’t help you…”

Fear and frustration ran through his blood, choking his heart. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

“Luke!” he screamed as soon as enough air entered his lungs, calling to him… praying for an answer.

_Please! Please! Please!_

The thunderous blast had partly deafened him… It felt like he was listening to the world through cotton wool, making things seem unreal; almost like a dream sequence. He wished he would wake up!

“Luke!” Blinded by tears of panic, he was on the verge of losing all senses when a man noticed him; pointed to the back of the wrecked building.

“That way,” he mouthed.

“Is he hurt?” Noah asked, but the man was already making his escape with the rest of his co-workers.

Noah ran; a clumsy, exhausted, terror-driven run. He pushed against the flow of the crowd, his fright forcing him to jerk various stunned office workers out of his way.

_Please don’t take him away!_

There were another hundred or so people standing in various groups at the back of the smoldering building. Even in his current state, his military upbringing recognized these as muster points. They were letting small groups of people leave in drips, to prevent a panicked exit. In the distance he could hear the sound of approaching emergency vehicles.

His eyes scanned the crowd in desperation. It was getting dark; more and more difficult to make out faces. It seemed like he could see everybody but the one person that mattered to him the most.

“Luke!” he yelled again, the thought of losing him weakening his knees; making it difficult to concentrate.

Finally he heard it, even through his muffled ears; that beautiful angelic voice that lit his dreams and calmed his soul. “Noah?”

He felt a familiar hand on his arm; turned to see a shocked and obviously dazed Luke standing _alive_ before him. Noah let out a loud noise of absolute relief, before grabbing the man in a crushing hug. “Luke! My God! Oh my God!”

“Noah, baby,” Luke pushed him back with worry, examining him; wiping at Noah's face with his hands. “Were you in the blast? You’re bleeding...”

But Noah’s relieved sobs left him totally unable to speak, all he could do... all he wanted to do... was hang onto Luke.

“Come,” Luke gently said, guiding him with an arm over his shoulder. They headed back to the front of the building, eventually reaching a number of ambulances. Luke called out, “Help! He’s been hurt…”

By now Noah was shaking his head. “No, I’m fine… I’m fine…” But a paramedic was already pulling him off Luke and into a vehicle. “No…” he called out, not wanting to break the contact.

Thankfully Luke hopped into the ambulance behind them; gripped his hand as the paramedic worked on cleaning the grey ash covering his skin.

“Looks like it’s just a few glass cuts," the young man said, carefully examining Noah's hands in the light. "You have a few embedded pieces that we will need to remove. Are you experiencing any other pain?”

Noah shook his head. “I’m fine… I told you. You should rather go and find more serious injuries.”

“There aren’t any,” Luke said with confidence.

“What?” Noah asked amazed, unable to keep his eyes off of him.

“Someone dialed it in; waited for us to be clear of the building. It was empty, I’m sure.” Then obviously still in shock he said, “I thought it was just a prank! Some stupid kid!” He shook his head in disbelief.

Noah leaned over; hugged him firm... certain that he would never be able to let him go again.

***

He’d been parked outside their house for hours, but there was still no sign of them. He’d tried the door on his arrival, but hadn’t held much hope for an answer. The place was dark and silent. There was no point checking the studio or the shipping office… it was far too late. It was most likely they were out for the night.

He selected a Nat King Cole disc and slipped it into the car’s CD player, pushing his seat back slightly; closing his eyes. He allowed the melody to help calm his nerves and pass the time.

He just had to be patient… eventually they would show up.

***

She’d been watching the child for twelve hours; hoping JJ didn’t mean to leave him with her for long. He was a beautiful child, but it didn’t stop him from putting her on edge. Every so often she would catch him staring at her with piercing blue eyes that seemed to be scrutinizing her, but he would look away as soon as she turned to him. She wondered what animal had administered the blow to his face.

She tried to talk to him a few times, but he never looked up from his drawing. He never interacted with her at all, even when she called him to the table for dinner. She ended up placing a plate of food on the coffee table near him and leaving him to it. He didn’t go near it while she was in the room, but when she came back from cleaning the kitchen the plate was empty.

“Did you enjoy your dinner?” she asked, just to fill the strained silence between them.

Again he didn’t look up, but he nodded slightly and she smiled a little. Seemed like all it took with this child was time.

Eventually the boy fell to sleep right where he sat on the floor. She lifted him gently and placed him on the couch, pulling a light blanket over his tiny body; kissing his forehead.

She wondered again where he was from and just what JJ was up to.

***

Noah sat with Luke during the hours of police interviews regarding the bombing. He was silent throughout, except when giving his statement of events. But inside he was fuming, and Luke knew it too. He kept looking over at Noah all guilt-ridden and worried. He knew he was in trouble.

As soon as they returned home, Noah turned on him, “Whatever it is you’re doing to piss these people off? It stops! Right now!”

“Or you’ll tan my hide and send me to my room?”

“Don’t you do that!”

“Do what?”

“Joke about this! Dammit, Luke! These people aren’t playing around, they bombed your building for God’s sake!” He stared at Luke as the reality of the situation hit him once again. “Fuck!” His hands started shaking.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

“You’re sorry? People are sending you death threats? Watching our house? And you didn’t think I needed to know?”

“Noah…”

“I mean it, Luke! It stops! I’m not going through this again!”

“Noah, when Damian left me the company, I realized he had his fingers in more illegal pies than I even thought possible. The company is rife with these people, and if I want to clean it up, then I have to stand against them. What else can I do?”

“And what’s going to happen when you don’t give them what they want? What if it’s a bullet next time, Luke?” His eyes started to tear as he continued, “Please don’t do this to me. I’m scared shit-less right now, okay? You’re scaring me…” Then barely able to speak he said, “I thought I lost you tonight. I thought you were gone…”

Luke shook his head; reached for him. “I’m sorry, baby.” They held each other until Luke took Noah’s face in his hands, kissed him lightly before saying, “I just didn’t want to worry you for nothing. The last time this happened, all I got was the threats. They never actually acted on them. I guess I thought this time it would be the same. I thought I could deal with this.”

“Tell me you’re going to leave it to the police this time? Please, Luke!”

Luke was just about to answer when he caught sight of the same tan Alfa Romeo through the window. It was parked outside in the exact spot where he had seen it before. He pulled out of Noah’s arms, moving back the curtain to peer at it.

Noah was confused by Luke’s sudden strange behavior during a serious conversation, “Luke?”

“I don’t fucking believe it!” Luke exclaimed all of a sudden. “Bastards! How dare they? After what they did today?”

“Luke?” Noah was getting frantic.

Luke marched toward the phone with Noah on his heel. Quickly he lifted the handset and dialed.

“What’s going on?” Noah asked, “What’s wrong?”

Luke held up his hand as somebody answered the other line and to Noah’s dread, reported a man parked outside watching their house.

***

Julius found it surprisingly easy to ingratiate himself with the Di Alberto family. All he had to do was set up a fake persona over the internet, scatter a few rumors and call in a few favors with various other crime syndicate families. It didn’t take much to make them believe he was the real deal. It was almost as if they wanted to believe it. A wealthy, cold-hearted killer… the perfect business man.

Marco Di Alberto took an especial shine to Julius’ smooth talking, great humor and obvious good connections. He was immediately itching to introduce him to his son Gianni, thinking perhaps that Julius might be a good roll model.

Julius detested Gianni instantly, but he took the man out to the nearest bar and got him drunk before suggesting, “Fancy finding some chicks? My treat!”

“Hell yes!”

He used the place a lot and the whores knew the score. “Hi boss,” they said the moment he entered the bar with Gianni.

“You own this place?” Gianni asked with awe, eyeing out the half-naked honeys in various positions around the room; stripping on poles, serving drinks and entertaining other clients.

“Actually I own several,” Julius answered, telling the man exactly what he wanted to hear. “Pick one.”

Gianni selected a rather interesting looking girl who appeared half Eastern European, half Indian, with long silky black hair that reached the small of her back. She had a fantastic figure Julius thought, not too fat, not too thin, with just the right sized breasts.

“You may just be my new best friend!” Gianni exclaimed, as he slipped his arm around the girl’s tiny waist.

They ordered a couple of drinks; entered a nearby available booth; drew the curtains and took a seat on the ruby red leather bench.

“You’re Sierra, right?” Julius asked.

“Yes, sir.” She replied. He didn’t have a clue what her name was, but the girls were well-versed in what to do should he ever enter the establishment.

“Take off your top,” commanded Gianni, jumping right in, almost salivating into his whiskey. She was wearing a transparent red bra and tight black shorts. “Raise your hands and turn around slowly.” She did as was expected of her. “Now come here!” She moved toward him, hands still raised high above her head. When she was very near to him, within his reach, he said, “Spread your legs.”

He kept her standing in that pose for minutes as he drank his whiskey and conversed with Julius about general life in Los Angeles. Julius noticed how the girl grew tired and decided to rescue her by saying, “I’m told you’re a good dancer.”

“Yes sir, I can dance very well,” she replied, eyeing him gratefully.

“Dance for us.”

They both enjoyed the erotic dance in silence. Julius noticed how Gianni grew more and more excited until eventually he said, “Come here and suck me off sweetheart!”

She complied, kneeling before him and undoing his trousers; getting to work on him. As she worked, Julius took this moment to pass Gianni another drink; nonchalantly asking, “So, tell me about Luke Snyder…” “

"That faggot! That little son of a bitch had me fired!”

By the end of the evening Julius had all the information he needed regarding the Di Alberto family and Grimaldi Shipping.

Jeez! This job was almost too easy!

***

They sat in silence; waiting in the police station. Luke absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over one of the glass scratches on Noah’s right arm. The police had arrested the man in the Alfa Romeo the previous evening. Noah didn’t know what to make of the whole situation Luke had found himself in. It was like a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. Whoever the people were, they had been put there by Damian, and Damian always meant bad news as far as Noah was concerned.

The detective who interviewed them the previous day, a Detective Mullins, approached them. “Mr. Mayer. Mr. Snyder. Thank you for coming in so quickly.” He shook their hands respectively.

“Anything we can do to help,” replied Luke.

“Well, it’s about the man we arrested last night. He won’t give us a name, however he says he knows you.”

Luke and Noah exchanged a confused glace before the Detective continued, “He says he will give us a name, but only if we agree to let him speak to you in private, Mr. Mayer.”

“Me?” Noah asked surprised.

“What?” said Luke. “Why Noah?” Immediately he was worried. It was one thing putting himself in the firing line for the sake of his company, but it was another getting Noah tangled up in the mess. “Why would he want to speak to Noah? It’s my company?”

“That’s what we need to find out Mr. Snyder.”

“Well no!” Luke exclaimed. “There is no way they are getting anywhere near Noah! If he wants to talk to anyone it will be me!”

“It’s okay, Luke,” cut in Noah.

“Forget it!”

“Luke, I’m in the police station! What can he do to me here? And maybe we can find out some information on who’s behind all of this…”

Luke observed him for a few minutes; sighed deeply. “Okay,” he turned to the detective, “but if he has to go in, then I’m going with him. That’s the deal!”

Detective Mullins nodded. “Follow me please.”

Mullins entered the room first. They waited outside while he spoke to the suspect. When he finally came out he nodded at them, “He says he’s fine with you being in there Mr. Snyder, in fact he said that would be even better.”

Again Luke and Noah couldn’t help but exchange a questioning look.

_What the hell is going on?_

The detective opened the door, and it closed behind them as they entered the room. They stood together gazing in amazement at the man handcuffed to the metal table in front of them.

“Hello, kid…” he said, simply.

“Hello, Joshua…” Noah whispered in reply, as Luke’s hand found his.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is this the right one?” Luke asked.

Noah rechecked the scrap of paper Joshua had scribbled a few details on. “Number nineteen? Yes, I think so…”

Luke knocked on the apartment door; waited until it was opened by a striking African American woman. She kept the chain on the door; peered at them through the crack. “Yes? Can I help ya?”

“Um... Hi,” Noah awkwardly replied. “My name is Noah and this is Luke. Are you,” he peered back at the paper searching, “Jasmine?”

“I am,” she stated, eyeing them both with practiced suspicion.

“Um... Joshua sent us?”

Her eyebrows raised at that. “Is this about the boy?”

“I’m sorry?” Noah looked briefly at Luke. “No, he asked us to collect a package from you?”

Deciding they were safe she said, “Hold on.”

They waited as she closed the door to slip the chain; opened it wider. Her expression portrayed her confusion. “Just where exactly is JJ?”

“JJ?” asked Luke.

“Sorry, I mean Joshua. Where's he?”

Luke nodded at Noah before Noah answered, “The police are holding him right now.”

“Ah man!” exclaimed the woman. “I knew it! I knew he was up to shit! What the charges this time?”

“Actually it’s kind of our fault,” explained Luke. “He’s been following us for a day or two, but we didn’t know it was him and so we called the police. They arrested him last night.”

“He said he gave you something to look after, and he asked us to come and get it…” continued Noah. “He said it was important.”

“Look,” she sighed, “no offence or nothing, but I don’t know you two from Adam! How do I know Joshua sent ya?”

Luke smiled. The pretty lady had gumption and a sultry aura that reminded him of a classic soul singer. “He said you would say that...”

She couldn’t help but smile back at him. His grin was infectious. She was testing them but Luke seemed to instantly put her at ease, and it seemed she had already decided she liked them.

“He said when he was seven he stole a bicycle from a kid up the road. When you caught him with it, you forced him to give it back.” Noah recited the tale just as Joshua had told it. “And then you made him carry the other boy’s book bag to school for a week.”

She sniggered, “Little shit! Always up to his eyeballs in trouble that one! But a good heart!” Then after just one more moment of checking them over she said. “Well the thing is, Joshua didn’t leave me no package…”

“Oh,” asked Luke, “he didn’t?”

“No.” She stepped aside with a sigh. “You best come in.”

***

Julius and Gianni followed Claudio into the bowels of the 40,000 ton Grimaldi cargo ship on which he worked. The monster was docked for seven days in the Port of Los Angeles.

“If you hear anybody coming, you’ll have to hide behind one of the crates.” Claudio reminded them and they nodded.

Gianni was itching to show his new friend the ins and outs of their smuggling operation. “Damian Grimaldi allowed us to use his ships for a cut of 40% so long as we made sure he could be cleared of any wrong doing if customs ever discovered a shipment. So far we’ve been lucky. It’s much easier to hide this stuff under the umbrella of a legitimate company.”

They walked through row after row of gigantic palettes and iron crates, until Claudio stopped and withdrew a small remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and one of the crates opened sideways like a door, revealing a hidden compartment crammed with smaller wooden boxes. Picking up an iron bar, Claudio used it to pry open one of these, exposing the hidden arsenal of weapons destined for the Los Angeles underground.

“Impressive,” stated Julius, knowing how it would stroke Gianni’s incredible ego to say so. “How do you get them to shore?”

“It’s a slow process. Basically it’s carried out one crate at a time over the week. A few bribes here and there go a long way.”

Julius nodded. “Just ammo?”

“No, we have a large narcotics business too. Damian isn't aware of this side of the operations so we take a full cut. It does really well. Only now…”

“What?”

“Well it seems Damian’s spawn is a little goodie, goodie, and he’s trying to put us out of business. I need to be working within the organization to continue to pull this off.”

“Oh you told me... Luke Snyder. What you gonna do about it?”

Gianni sniffed, “We sent him a pretty strong message yesterday!”

“The bomb? That was you?” exclaimed Julius, feigning ignorance. Gianni was such a chump!

Gianni grinned with glee, happy to have impressed Julius. “He’ll learn pretty quickly! This is LA, not some hick town! He’s messing with the big boys now!”

***

“No... absolutely not! No way!”

“Luke…”

“Noah, it was bad enough you talked me into coming here to pick up a package, but this is a kid!”

The boy in question was curled up asleep in the center of a giant pillow on the floor. He had apparently dropped off only a few minutes before their arrival.

“Yes, but Joshua couldn’t tell us it was a kid, could he? The police were listening to every word.” Noah spoke softly, so as not to wake him.

“Babe, do you even hear yourself? No matter what Joshua did for you, he’s still a criminal and this… _this_ ,” he swept his hand in the direction of the boy, “...this has got crime written all over it. We’re talking about a _child_ here! We don’t know anything about him?” Then in a whisper he said, “They don’t even know his name...”

“I know. But Joshua saved my life, and now he’s depending on us. I owe him. _We_ owe him. He said he would explain everything when he could.”

Luke was incredulous, “You’re trusting a guy who knocked me out and threw me into the back of a car? Or have you forgotten all that?”

“Of course not! I know what he’s done! I know what he is… but still…”

“You are _actually_ considering this, aren’t you? You actually want us to take him home, don’t you?”

Noah was silent but his expression spoke volumes.

Luke sighed deeply. “Please don’t look at me like that,” he moaned, “you know I can’t say no to that face...”

“Then don’t… I don’t think Joshua would deliberately put us in harms way. I’m sure he has his reasons for asking us to do this. And until we know what they are, we need to help him out. Please?”

Luke looked over at the boy and sighed. “One week Noah, then we talk to the police, okay?”

Noah paused for a minute but finally nodded. “Okay.”

***

He was afraid the first time he woke up in the lady’s place, but then he remembered... Joshua said it was okay. Joshua would fetch him soon. Joshua gave him a case for his pencils and a notebook to draw in and that meant that Joshua was a good person. He was sure. And he liked Jasmine. She spoke nicely to him and gave him food. The food was _so_ good! But now he was awake, and he really didn’t know where he was! He was in a _house_ and he could hear voices! And the voices sent tremors down his spine.

An ice cold chill rushed through his body. He tiptoed across the carpet; peered out of the doorway. He could just make out the side of one man and he knew he couldn’t escape that way. He wedged himself close up against the wall; followed the hallway. He couldn’t stop shaking. The darkness made him feel sick, but he kept going.

“Luke?” he heard one man call from the room he just vacated.

“Yeah?” came the reply.

“Um... he’s not here…”

“What?” asked the other voice, louder this time. “Well he must be somewhere… he didn’t come past us so he has to be in this part of the house.”

His heart beat faster.

“Okay, I’ll look. Just wait here… I don’t want to scare him.”

He could hear the man searching the other rooms and finally arriving in the bedroom. “Hello?”

He moved and cursed himself for making a noise.

_Stupid!_

There was silence for a while, until a soft glow of light pierced through the cracks in the closet door. It wasn’t so dark anymore. He felt somewhat better.

“Hello kid.”

He cocked his head slightly at the sound of the voice, like a puppy trying to make sense out of something unfamiliar. He knew the man was right on the other side of the closet door. He expected it to fly open at any moment; braced himself for the violent beating he would no doubt receive. He held his arms over his head and waited. But nothing happened.

Instead the man said, “My name is Noah. You’re not in any trouble. You don’t need to be afraid, okay?”

He'd made the mistake of trusting those sorts of promises before. Every time he wanted to believe that the guy was good, but always it was just another lie. All they wanted to do was hurt him, and he just wanted to be left alone.

But this man had a calming voice. “We’re friends of Joshua's. He had to go away for a while and he asked us to look after you.”

Joshua. Joshua had never lied to him. Joshua was his friend. Joshua was kind and wouldn’t leave him in danger. He felt sure of that.

“Listen,” said the kind voice, “you can stay in the closet for as long as you like, okay? And you can come out whenever you want. We won’t bother you unless you want us too. I’m leaving you some milk and cookies out here. So you just take them when you’re ready. I’m going to go now, okay?”

He was surprised to actually hear the footsteps leave the room. But that didn’t mean he was going out!

***

Over the next two days the boy remained in the closet, coming out only when he needed the bathroom; and then only when he thought Luke and Noah were asleep. They spent the nights in the spare bedroom, but neither of them could sleep... both too afraid the child would try and leave on his own.

Thankfully he would eat the food laid out for him. In fact he seemed to eat everything up as though he’d never had food in his life. Noah wondered with dread just how true that was, but at least getting him to eat was one less thing they had to worry about.

Luke was forced to run to the store to purchase spare clothes for both Noah and himself, since the majority of their usual clothing was stored in the closet now occupied by the boy.

The extra stress of caring for the child was taking its toll on their work. Noah was far behind on his edits and the studio would call every half an hour for updates. Luke was in the throngs of finding a temporary office space fit for purpose and trying to control the rumors being spread in newspapers by the media. Not to mention spending hours on the phone convincing his parents that he and Noah were both alive and well and there was absolutely no need for them to hop on a flight to Los Angeles. He didn’t tell them about the boy.

On day three Jasmine arrived at the house to bring the child a small suitcase, which she explained contained his art supplies. To Noah’s amazement the child actually opened the closet door to take the case from her. But he immediately shut it after himself.

“Well,” Noah turned to Jasmine, “I guess even that can be seen as progress!”

She winked at him.

“Hey,” said Noah through the door, “it must be kinda dark in there to draw. Why don’t you come out into the light?” He waited, but the door stayed shut. Jasmine watched as Noah pondered over something; opened a dresser drawer to remove a flashlight. He checked it was working and then said, “I’ll leave this flashlight here for you, okay? It will give you some more light in there.”

Within seconds of placing the flashlight on the carpet, the door opened, a tiny hand snatching it; slamming the door shut again.

Noah smiled.

***

“Hi,” Luke said as he sat up against the closet door later that same afternoon. “I got you a book from the bookstore today. I thought maybe you might like a story? I loved it when my mom or dad would read to me when I was little. Of course the first book that caught my eye was this one.” He lifted the book onto his knees and smiled. “Noah’s Ark…” he began.

He read the story in the way his Grandma Emma would, all expressive with different character voices. Right after reading the last word on the page he asked, “Did you enjoy that story?” and closed the book.

He didn’t expect a reply, but just as he was about to stand up the closet door opened. Looking right at him, the handed him a page torn out of a notebook. On it the boy had drawn an unbelievable depiction of Noah and his ark. All the animals were featured two-by-two, just as Luke had read. Luke’s heart did a double beat at the gesture. To receive this gift from such a child was like receiving manna from heaven. His heart swelled. He felt suddenly teary. Luke gazed back up only for his breath to catch in his throat at the look of uncertainty in the boy’s blue eyes. It was look he knew well. It was a look he had seen a thousand times before… only not on this face.

He felt suddenly paralyzed; sure that he was seeing things. He had to be careful. This was an important moment for the boy… a huge step in accepting them. Whatever he was feeling at that moment had to be quickly masked for the sake of the child. Swallowing hard he passed the boy the book, forced a smile and asked, “Are you ready to come out of there now?”

The boy frowned briefly but nodded. He closed the lid on his small suitcase, pressing the locks into place. Then taking it with him, he walked past Luke and out the bedroom door.

Luke let out a shudder of breath. Something strange was going on... He took a moment to steady himself. As he entered the living room he saw Noah watching the boy where he sat cross-legged on the floor drawing. Noah smiled up at Luke and mouthed, “Congratulations…”

But Luke’s mind was elsewhere. “Noah there’s something I forgot to do. I know it’s my turn, but can you watch him for an hour or so?”

Noah frowned. “Sure. Nothing serious I hope?” Since the bombing Noah was extra cautious where Luke was concerned.

“No, no…” he stopped to kiss Noah on the forehead before making for the door.

***

“Boss?”

Marco Di Alberto sat at his enormous mahogany desk; gestured with three fingers for the man to enter. “How soon can you be ready to move against Snyder?”

“Whenever you need me too boss. Everything is in place.”

“I’ve been trying Snyder’s number for two whole days and he’s not picking up. I don’t like to be ignored. I’m not a patient man. Screw being patient! I got no time for it! I want him to squirm you understand? Let’s make sure he gets the message this time.”

“Yes sir. How final a message are we talking here boss?”

“Just scare him… He owns that company. We need him on side, even if we have to get his cooperation by force…”

“Done...”

***

Luke sat face-to-face with Joshua in the visitor’s room. “Okay, I want you to tell me where you got that kid...”

“I took him.”

“You _took_ him?" Luke laughed; even though he found nothing about the situation funny. "Holy shit! That’s just great. So what you're trying to tell me, is that Noah and I are harboring a kidnapped child?”

“Depends how you look at it.”

“Okay,” said Luke with exasperation, “how should I look at this?”

“Boy’s mother hurts him… She don’t want him.”

Luke stared at Joshua for a few minutes while he processed that. “Okay another question then… Where did you snatch him from?”

“Branson. Branson, Missouri.”

Luke felt a strange reverberation throughout his entire body.

_No... It wasn’t possible... Or is it?_


	5. Chapter 5

Luke said nothing to Joshua about the crazy thoughts running through his head.

_You're losing it, Luke!_

There was no possible way that Noah… He needed time to think. He couldn’t voice these thoughts until he was certain.

Once he knew the boy was from Branson, he was completely incapable of carrying on any reasonable dialogue. His brain was exploding. He left Joshua; instead of heading home, found an all night coffee bar; sat there drinking double shot espressos for a few hours... trying to clear his muddled mind. He would have to confront Noah, but he wasn’t sure how.

By the time he got back the house it was dark and quiet. Noah must have decided to have an early night. He was just placing his keys on the table when the light in the hall went on. He turned to find Noah leaning up against the door frame, shirtless in just his shorts. He looked amazing; hair all ruffled. He lifted his hand to stifle a yawn. “You’re home at last… It’s late...”

“Sorry, it took longer than I expected. Did I wake you up?”

Noah leaned his head up against the wall and faked a loud snore.

“Okay, okay!” Laughed Luke as he walked toward him. “Go back to sleep, baby…”

But as Luke drew closer Noah’s hand shot out; pulled Luke’s right arm quickly behind his back... Noah’s other arm crossing his chest... drawing him closer. Luke could feel the rise and fall of Noah’s breathing against his back; felt Noah’s lips search for his in a soft sideways kiss.

“How’s the boy?” Luke asked as their lips separated, but they stayed in each other’s arms, mouths only inches apart.

Noah smiled. “He fell asleep on the floor, so I carried him into the room. He was clutching that book you gave him. I couldn’t pry it out of his fingers, so I just let him sleep with it.” Noah kissed him again. “Trust you to be the one to talk him out of the closet...”

Luke smiled at his little joke.

“It’s because you make him feel safe…” Noah whispered, stroking Luke's arm. “You make him feel like he’s the most important person in the whole world.”

“How do you know that?” Luke murmured back.

Noah’s lips moved closer until their noses were touching. “Because that’s how you make me feel.” His blue eyes were blazing with power. “Every day...” This time as they kissed, Noah pushed Luke gently round, his back pressed up against the door frame; Noah’s hands searching for skin.

Luke pulled away slightly... still wanting to have that conversation... but Noah’s lips followed his, asking for more. Always powerless to resist the man, Luke submitted instantly to him. It was Luke’s turn to push Noah backward against the opposite frame. He lifted his arms around Noah’s neck, relaxing so Noah could bend him slightly back... Noah's hands feeling at the muscles in Luke’s shoulder blades; conversing all the while with lips and tongues.

Luke nibbled Noah’s lower lip; Noah pulled their hot bodies closer... pressing them harder together. Luke felt Noah’s want through the fabric of his boxers and he knew that Noah could feel his too. The brunette's kiss changed briefly, becoming gentler; lingering every now and then… a slight hesitation here and there over different areas of skin… as though memorizing the feeling… magnifying the intensity.

By this point, Luke was completely lost in Noah, his stomach tingled at the strength of their emotional connection and he felt pretty sure he no longer had any lungs. The fireworks that were sparkling deep inside of him at the beginning of Noah’s kisses, were now full blown, blazing and beautiful lights. He loved this! He loved this feeling… this sensation that he had only ever experience with Noah. It filled every aspect of him with warmth, like drinking hot chocolate outside in the snow.

When Luke least expected it, Noah reconnected their lips; emitted such unbelievable passion that Luke actually sagged with the force of it. Noah pushed their foreheads together, whispering, “Can I take you to bed?”

The conversation would have to wait until morning, because Luke could do nothing but eagerly nod.

***

Luke found it impossible to sleep so he went to check on the boy.

The child slept curled in a ball, hugging ‘Noah’s Ark’ tightly against his little chest. He breathed softly through his mouth; squeaked slightly on each exhalation. Luke sat beside him on the bed, gently pulled the sheet up and over him... tucking him in. He stared down at the child, leaning his face in close to study every tiny feature. He gently stroked the fading blackness under one of the boy’s eyes; shuddered at the thought of somebody striking him. He was so small and beautiful.

Joshua said his mother hurt him. What kind of life had he led?

Luke cupped the child’s head with his hand, smoothing the black curls back... feeling his shivers turn into slight shakes. He let out a breath of air; shook his head. It was impossible! It was a coincidence! It had to be! But what if it wasn’t? What if this abused little guy was…?

He kissed the boy’s forehead; wandered back into the hallway... briefly leaning up against the wall... head flung back... eyes closed. He headed for the kitchen and poured a glass of cold milk from the fridge, slugging it back thirstily. The full moon outside illuminated his path as he made his way back to bed. His mind whirling with contemplation…

_How? When? Why?_

His eyes immediately sought out Noah as he entered the room; instantly recognized the dripping heated skin and shifting body for what it was. Quickly he crawled back onto the bed next to Noah; took hold of his hand... smoothed Noah's reddened cheek with the other. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Noah… wake up, baby… shhh… wake up slowly… it’s just a dream… shhh…”

He was flung back as Noah sat bolt up right, breathing in one gulp of air; gasping noisily... yelping with each intake. His body went rigid and solid with tension; his hands gripped the sheets in balled fists at his sides. His eyes were wide at first; then closed tightly shut once he began to come around. When he began to breathe through his nose, Luke knew this was the moment he could touch him. He sat up on the bed next to Noah; placed an arm around his shoulders... gently at first, so as not to startle him... then more firmly as he pulled Noah into lying in a curled up position. His dark head rested on Luke’s lap. Luke bent over to kiss his forehead; smoothed his hair... just as he had done with the boy only moments before.

“Man, that was a doozy! It’s been a while since you had one like that...” Luke said softly.

Noah sighed. “It wasn’t Oliver. It was the bomb.”

Luke closed his eyes as the guilt flowed through him. “I’m so sorry, bubby...”

“You’re going to get out right?” When Luke stayed silent, Noah sat up to look at him. Luke’s expression answered the question for him. “I see…” His breath shuddered... he moved to get up, but Luke quickly grabbed his arm.

“Noah…”

“No, Luke! It’s fine! You’ve made it perfectly clear that you care more about that company than you do about how I feel! About what this is doing to me! About what it would mean to me if you… if…” Still freaked out by his dream, he bent over, hiding tears in his hands.

“Okay...” Luke spoke urgently; grabbed him... pressing his cheek into Noah’s back. He leaned over Noah, rocking him. “I’m sorry.” He spent a few minutes thinking. "Look, I have to somehow clean up this company. But I’ll stay out of it, okay? I’ll hire people in to sort it out. I already have one guy undercover within the syndicate.”

“It won’t stop them, Luke,” Noah said without unfolding. “You’re the boss! You’re the one they’ll go after every time!" Luke moved back so that Noah could sit up and look at him. “Please!” Noah took Luke’s face in his hand; stared directly at him. “Please! Do it for me.”

Luke couldn’t take the pain and panic in Noah’s eyes... pain Luke was causing because of his stubborn need to take back Grimaldi Shipping. He knew he couldn’t refuse Noah. “Okay. I promise. Tomorrow I’ll make arrangements to sell the company and…”

“Today!” Noah cut in, still holding Luke’s cheeks within his palms.

Luke nodded. “Okay, today. I promise.”

Noah kissed him fully on the lips; drew him into a hug. “Thank you!”

***

Having been up most of the night worrying about the child on one hand and his company on the other, Luke woke up to find Noah had already vacated the bed. He slipped on a shirt; wandered into the living room to find Noah on the floor... watching the boy as he colored.

“…and what’s your favorite color?” The boy pointed to a red pencil. “Red, hey? Can I tell you a secret?” The boy nodded. He was sucking at the straw of a juice box. He seemed to be enraptured with this, because every now and again he would remove the straw and make a loud sigh of satisfaction. It reminded Luke so much of Ethan and he smiled. “It’s mine too.” 

To Luke’s amazement the child actually smiled for an instant. The first smile he'd seen.

“You know?” continued Noah softly, “now that you know my name and Luke’s name, do you think you can tell us yours?” The boy frowned at him. It wasn’t a frown of annoyance but rather of confusion, as though he misunderstood the question. “Can you draw something that will help me guess your name?” Again the look of utter bewilderment as he clung to the juice box. Noah tried again. “What does your Mommy call you?” The boy’s eyes grew wide at that, fear etched every part of his little countenance. He backed up against the couch. Noah acted fast. “It’s okay… Nobody will ever hurt you here, all right? We just want to know what to call you…”

Again the boy frowned at Noah. It was clear that he didn’t want to disappoint Noah, but it was also clear he was unsure of Noah’s expectations. Eventually he turned to a new page in his notebook; started to draw. Luke hoped the creation would lead to a clue as to who he might be. Joshua said he never knew the boy’s name and hadn’t had the time to find out.

“Morning.” Luke said, announcing himself... though he knew Noah had already sensed him there.

“Morning.” Noah’s smile warmed his heart as it always did.

On his arrival, the boy dropped the pencil he was holding and leaped up; grabbed the storybook from the floor by his side and held it out to Luke with a look of excited expectation. The child’s eyes unnerved Luke yet again, but he fought not to let that show. “Would you like me to read to you?”

Black curls bobbed as he nodded.

“I think he’s been waiting all morning for you,” laughed Noah. “I offered to read it to him but he obviously has a favorite. Can't say I blame him...”

Luke took the book and sat on the couch. The boy plunked himself back on the floor and watched Luke eagerly.

“Hey,” asked Luke, “why don’t you sit up here with me?” He patted the space next to him. “Then you can see the pictures while I read.”

That same look of uncertainty Luke knew so well crossed the child’s face; briefly stopped Luke's heart. The boy turned to Noah.

“Go on,” Noah nodded encouragingly. “It’s okay…”

Tentatively the child stood. He looked back and forth between the two men; walked slowly to the couch. He climbed up; sat half a yard away from Luke.

“I’m sure you can’t see the pictures from way over there! Come on… scoot over," Luke suggested.

...

For a moment they thought he might not do it, but eventually he crawled across and sat next to Luke, careful not to touch him. Noah watched with a slight smile on his face as Luke read the story. The boy’s expressions were incredible. It was as though he had never been told a story in all his life… as though he had never even seen a book. His face glowed with a sudden light that hadn’t been there before. The blank stare was now expressive with wonder and enjoyment. Noah’s heart swelled with love. There was just something about this kid, but Noah couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

Once the story ended Noah asked him, “Do you think you can finish your drawing for me while I make us some breakfast?”

The boy nodded; slipped off the couch... turned back to take the book from Luke. He sat himself back down on the floor to resume his drawing.

“Wow...” mouth Luke, shaking his head.

Once they were both in the kitchen and out of earshot, Luke moved closer when he saw tears in Noah’s eyes. Noah sniffed; rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Someone has really done a number on that kid! God it makes me so angry!”

Luke stroked his arm and nodded. Noah instantly felt Luke's understanding. Luke was acutely aware of just how much Noah's own childhood may mirror that of the boy.

“Anyway, “Noah began, wiping his eyes, “you managed to work your magic and get him out of the closet, but do you think you could get him in a bath? He’s been in those same clothes since he got here, and we really should take him outside for some air. It can’t be good to be stuck in doors all this time...”

Luke cocked his head at him grinning.

“What?” asked Noah, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Nothing, you’re just so adorable. I love you Mayer...”

Luke faltered for a moment, prompting Noah to ask, "Is everything really okay? You look like you want to talk or something."

Luke looked as though he was going to say something serious, but once again seemed to change his mind. "I do have something to ask you, but let's put the conversation off until we've had a walk. This moment feels so good... I want to enjoy it. I’ll see what I can do about the bath after we’ve eaten.” He leaned up to kiss Noah, before turning to start on breakfast.

***

Julius sucked in the smoke from his cigar, trying to relax after spending yet another drunken night with Gianni. The man was a pig. The sooner he could end this job the better! Even the whores were threatening to ban the guy from the club.

“No amount of money!” they told him, after one of the girl’s ended up in the hospital.

Gianni was still drunk when he woke up on the floor of Julius’ apartment rental. “Hey my pal!” he slurred, when he caught sight of Julius sitting on the couch. “You’re my best pal now, you know?” He stood up; swayed slightly... stumbling forward to sit heavily next to Julius.

“Yes I know, Gianni.” Julius puffed slowly, watched the smoke rise above their heads. It helped keep him calm. In his line of business he couldn’t afford to lose his cool with anyone. As far as they were concerned, he could be trusted with anything.

Gianni motioned for the naked girl seated in the corner chair to come over. She grimaced but did as she was told. He pulled her arm; lay her face-down over his knees; stroked her butt cheeks as he turned his wobbly head back to Julius. He decided to prove his loyalty to his newly discovered friend by saying, “Watch thisssss spaccccce!” He put a finger to his nose to indicate he was sharing a massive secret. He sniggered with excitement, slapping the girl hard on the behind.

Julius held his breath. This could be important. “What’s that friend?”

Gianni smiled wickedly. “Thirty minutes from now that fairy will get it! If the bomb didn’t scare him _this_ will!” He laughed hysterically.

_Thirty minutes?_

Julius needed a distraction. “I’m going to take a shower.” He stood up slowly; calmly walked toward the bedroom. When Gianni looked away he quickly grabbed his phone from coffee table.

He didn’t have much time!

***

They were cleaning up in the kitchen when the boy entered; handed Noah his completed drawing. Noah squatted down to the boy's level; holding the paper up where they could both see it. Luke leaned back against the counter, sipping from his coffee mug. The picture was of a small boy with black hair and blue eyes.

“Is this a picture of you?” asked Noah.

The boy nodded pointing at it.

“Does this picture tell me your name?”

The boy bit his lower lip and stared at Noah with worry.

“It’s okay,” Noah placated, “nothing to worry about. It’s a cool picture. Can I keep it?”

Again the tiny head nodded; the little hand pointed at the drawing. Noah sighed; looked up at Luke who was shaking his head. Somehow the answer to the child’s name was in the picture, but neither of them could figure it out.

“Come on,” Luke said, “hop up on that stool... We’re having pancakes!”

***

Three men in a black Mercedes sat waiting in a leafy suburb of Los Angeles. The windows were wound down and they could hear the ocean; a fact also heralded by the sound of seagulls.

“Get ready…” said the driver.

The two men, one in the passenger seat and one in the back, removed the safety catches from their AK47s; carefully resting the barrels on the car window frames.


	6. Chapter 6

It took quite some persuading to convince the kid he needed a bath. The moment the suggestion was made to him he bolted back into Luke and Noah’s closet. But if there was ever a person to encourage him it was Luke. He was incredibly kind and patient; his voice so calming, so trustworthy… and it definitely helped to promise the kid a trip to the seaside.

However it was going to take both men some time to get over the shock of the little body, littered with cuts, bruises and cigarette burns. The boy winced as he sat in the warm water of the bath. Noah quickly poured in antiseptic liquid, hoping it would help soothe some of the pain away. He had to leave the room for a moment; bent his elbow to the wall and leaned his head on it to hold back from crying.

_Who could do such a thing?_

He returned and knelt down beside Luke. Luke rubbed his back briefly... then both men did what they could to hide their horror and play happily with the boy as he bathed... making a game out of it. They splashed water at each other... blew bubbles. The child never laughed, but his eyes would light up. They took that as indication he was okay.

...

Bathed and dressed in the brand-new clothes Noah picked up from the store the day before, they were ready for their walk outside. Before they left though, Luke took Noah aside and whispered, “Noah, tomorrow we need to have a serious talk with Joshua. Tomorrow is one week.” He watched as Noah's eyes grew wet. “Please, bubby. I don’t want to upset you, but we can’t keep him. Not like this... You know that, right? Joshua took him! And I’m willing to hear him out, but if I don’t like what he has to say then I’m reporting this to the police.”

Noah couldn’t speak but he nodded. He knew Luke was right. Whatever Joshua was up too, it had to be illegal... and they didn’t know the real story behind the child’s injuries. Perhaps they weren’t caused by his family at all… maybe his family were out there desperately trying to find him... worried to death for his safety. Since the boy came to stay with them, Noah had checked the internet every day for missing children reports... but so far there were none that matched his description.

“And Noah, there’s something else... something that’s been on my mind since last night. I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

Noah watched as Luke stared intently at the boy, before saying, “Not now… Later when we come back. When he’s asleep.”

As Luke started for the door, Noah grabbed his arm and said, “Luke, when we get back...?”

“I’m selling the company. I promised you, and I won’t break that promise.”

Noah smiled with gratitude, kissed him lightly. Luke gently stroked Noah’s cheek for comfort; headed for the door, jovially exclaiming, “Come on, boys! There’s a whole beach waiting to be explored!”

Luke quickly grabbed his phone and house keys from the small table by the door. He noticed a few missed calls on the display, but he decided to check them later.

***

_The houses were cheap city council ones, paint peeling from the walls... just a kitchen, one room and a bathroom in most. Although they did each have a tiny unkempt front and backyard..._

_It wasn’t unusual for the hooker to take a sick day off work. She was often out all night, getting drunk and picking up tricks in bars. She would leave the boy with a neighbor; a man called Bill. Bill swore at the child; clipped him over the ear whenever the fancy took him. Joshua knew his babysitting duties were paid for with sex. He once watched them going at it up against the man’s shed in full view of the child and the neighborhood._

_He watched now as the lonely boy played in the yard with an old ball that had long since lost its air and shape. He hated days like these, because it meant he couldn’t speak to the child. But then at least the boy wasn’t cooped up inside all day._

_His phone rang. He quickly placed the sandwich he was eating on the passenger seat; wiping his hands to take the call. “Hello?”_

_“Joshua, its Colonel Mayer.”_

_“Sir.”_

_“I have a job for you. I need you to stop what you’re doing and get on a plane to Los Angeles tonight. I’ve arrange for your e-ticket to be mailed to you.”_

_His eyes found the kid. “How long will this job take, sir?”_

_“Anything from a year to three… as long as it takes for me to get out of here. Your instructions will be mailed to you. Forget what you’re doing. This is more important.”_

_“Who’s the mark?”_

_“My son, Noah.” The phone went dead._

_Joshua spent a few more minutes watching the boy before turning on the engine. “Bye kid. Good luck.”_

***

They made their way down the front path to meet the sidewalk; headed in the direction of the beach. When they reached the road, Noah bent down to talk to the boy, “Now this is a busy road, so I’d really like it if you would hold my hand, okay?”

The boy considered this for a moment; reached out to obediently take hold of Noah’s hand. Both men smiled. It seemed the boy was slowly growing in confidence around them and it felt good. It felt like a privilege to be trusted by a child who usually trusted no one.

“Let’s go,” Luke said, as he hauled the rucksack containing their beach towels over one shoulder. He walked slightly ahead of Noah and the boy, enjoying the cooling sea breeze on his face. He had a lot on his mind, but he decided to try and enjoy a few hours of peace and quiet before having to deal with any of them. It had been one stressful week.

They only walked a few yards when Luke felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He almost left it, but then remembered all the missed calls. He couldn’t help but wonder whether it was important. It wasn’t really fair to cut off his employees after what they endured that week. Sighing he removed the phone from his pocket. “Luke Snyder?” he answered.

It was a frantic Julius. “Snyder, I’ve been trying to reach you, dammit! You’re in danger! They’re planning something!”

“Planning what?” he asked, feeling instant dread. “When?”

“I don’t know! But whatever it is, it’s happening right now!”

It was Noah who first heard rather then saw the gunfire. For years growing up, he spent every Saturday on the target practice ground. He knew the sound of rapid fire as well as he knew the sound of the wind. He looked up; saw the car heading for them… he watched as the bullets sprayed the sides of the parked cars, smashing window glass in all directions. Various garbage cans flew through the air, scattering their trash over neatly trimmed green lawns.

“Get down! Get down!” he screamed as he flew his body onto that of the child, banging him to the floor and holding his arms protectively over the boy’s head.

Luke heard the popping sound, but was less familiar with it then Noah, he turned his head at Noah’s words; watched in surprise as Noah and the boy reached the ground. Realization dawned on him just in time. He threw himself to the floor just as the bullets flew over his head, shattering the windows of his neighbor’s house.

As quickly as it began the shooting stopped. The car came to a screeching halt for a few seconds, the engine revving loudly... before it sped away up the street.

The trembling started from Luke’s shoulders; raced down his body in uncontrollable spasms. “Noah?” he screamed.

“Luke? I’m okay... are you?”

“I’m fine… the boy?”

The small body lay motionless, flat on its face beneath Noah. Luke feared the worst and started toward them.

“Oh, no! Jesus, no!” Noah jumped to his knees.

“Noah?” Luke was only a few yards away, but it felt like a million miles; he couldn’t move any faster. His body had tensed up; felt like he was trying to run in treacle.

He watched as Noah wrenched the child around, sure that he was dead, but the boy seemed to come to life and began to flail and scream. Noah’s head and shoulders absorbed the force of the pummeling. He didn’t try to speak to him, and in time the child settled down some... his panic turning to sobs and finally into tiny muffled whimpers. He clung with one hand to Noah’s shirt; sucking the other hand’s thumb... stared vacantly at the sky above him. Only then did Noah check him for injuries. Finding none, Noah press his cheek against the boy’s, rocking him. “Its okay baby. You’re safe now... It’s over.”

By this point Luke had staggered over to them; dropped to the ground... flung his arms around them both. He kissed them on their heads and faces. “I’m so sorry!” he cried completely terror-stricken. “I’m so sorry!”

Noah looked up at him as all three of them trembled together. “Who are these people, Luke?”

Luke shook his head. He had no answer.

***

_This was the closest he'd ever gotten to his mark. There were a lot of people having fun on the pier that night. His concentration lapsed momentarily when a little girl knocked her candy cane into him. He bent to rub the sticky pink stain from his trousers._

_When he stood back upright he knocked into somebody; grabbed the man’s arms to steady himself. For just a minute they stared right into each other’s eyes. He struggled to hide his worry when he realized it was Noah. A look of recognition passed over Noah’s face... Joshua was sure he'_ _d blown his cover. But then Noah simply apologized and turned to leave, hand-in-hand with the blonde kid._

 _It was only once they stood together by the hotdog stand that Joshua breathed a sigh of relief. He was still in business._ _But as the worry left him something else started to bug him..._ _He couldn’t get Noah’s blue eyes out of his head. Something was there... He had seen those eyes before... Something about them reached down into his soul and squeezed at his heart. He spent the rest of the night pondering what it could be… But it wasn’t until later, when Noah turned to look at him in disgust from the front of the silver BMW being driven by Colonel Winston Mayer, that the penny dropped._

_He was the spitting image of the little boy Joshua had left behind in Branson the year before..._

***

The fuzziness in his head made it difficult for Luke to concentrate on the detective’s questions. Those men had tried to kill them... Noah and the boy. He hadn’t been able to stop shaking since the terrible moment he realized what happened... the realization of what he'd nearly lost chocking him.

“It was a black Mercedes…” he heard Noah saying. "I got the last three letters of the number plate.”

Detective Mullins looked up at Noah with surprise.

“I grew up in the military,” Noah explained. He held the boy tightly in the crook of his arm, patting his back; shaking his foot up and down to rock him. It was obvious the boy was terrified.

“I see,” the man nodded. “Okay give me the letters…”

“Lima, Charlie, Foxtrot.”

“That’s great! Should help us to narrow it down… Hopefully the car wasn’t stolen.” Now that he had all the information he needed Detective Mullins seemed to notice the boy for the first time. “You never mentioned you had a son…”

Luke felt his heart freeze…

_No! Not yet!_

Quickly he said, “He’s Noah’s!” Noah’s eyebrows shot up at that. Luke gave him a look to indicate he should remain silent. “He usually lives with his mom. He’s just visiting.”

The detective stared at the boy for a moment, and Luke held his breath. “Yes. I see.”

Luke exhaled deeply.

“Well it would seem you have had a narrow escape. You're damn lucky! We’ll look into this right away.” He passed a few pamphlets into Luke's hands. "This is our standard victim support information. Please read through it. There are a number of wonderful free programs. In the meantime, I'd like to put you both under police guard."

“What?” Noah exclaimed.

“That’s not necessary.” said Luke. It was the last thing they needed.

“I’m sure I don’t need to remind you, that this is the second attack on your person within one week Mr. Snyder, and on both occasion we are lucky no innocent bystanders were killed in the process. I must insist.”

Luke knew it was useless to resist. He nodded.

“It was a warning,” Noah suddenly asserted.

“What?” Luke asked.

Noah looked up at the detective. “They started shooting way before they were anywhere near us. They wanted us to see them first. They gave us time to get down.”

“Are you sure?” The detective asked.

“100%. Those were AK47’s, detective. If they wanted us dead, we would be dead.”

Luke stared at Noah and gulped.

“Thank you both for the information. You are free to leave. Please wait by the desk so that we can organize a tail for you.”

***

_He knew he liked Noah after watching him for just a few days. He was always so kind and polite to people he met in stores or on the street. He treated everybody equally. Joshua wondered more than a few times over the year what would possess a father to put a tail on his own kid, but he found out soon enough the day Luke arrived in Noah’s life. So the kid was gay, and daddy didn’t like it._

_It was obvious the relationship between father and son had diminished, and the colonel was reduced to drastic measures to get Noah back. Joshua hadn’t expected things to escalate as far as they had. He was shocked when the colonel knifed the blonde right in front of him, as though his life was worthless. He was even more shocked at the cold disregard the man had for his own son’s obvious pain._

_It was pretty clear Noah was totally in love with this Luke kid._ _Joshua was sure the colonel was too intelligent not to see that for himself. So he wondered how the colonel expected to keep Noah with him once they reached the cabin. He never imagined for a minute that the colonel would harm his own child, because it was also clear to Joshua that Noah meant the world to Colonel Mayer._

_It wasn’t until a weak Luke desperately clung to him from a motel room bed... begged for his help... that his eyes opened to the colonel’s sick suicide plot. He was already fond of Noah, but now Noah also reminded him of a sad little boy from a previous job. Joshua knew in his heart that he had to act._

***

Noah carefully pulled the door, but didn’t totally close it. He took one more look at the sleeping child. He left the hallway light on; made his way back to the living room. Luke stood there in the dark staring out of the window at the police patrol car parked outside. He drew Luke into a hug... their first real hug in hours... and they remained like that for minutes, just grateful for life itself. It felt so good to mingle the warmth of their bodies.

“I’m sorry, Noah,” Luke eventually whispered into his chest.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known how far these people would be willing to go.” He held Luke by his shoulders; kissed his forehead before looking into his sad hazel eyes. “And you _were_ trying to get out of it.”

“Yes, I just made that decision too late!” He shook his head.

Noah pulled Luke’s back up against his chest; rested his chin on Luke’s shoulder. “Do you think Karen and Sal next door will ever forgive us?”

Luke couldn’t help but laugh. Their neighbors were not exactly happy with the gay couple next door, not that Luke and Noah cared. Only now they had even more ammunition to bring up at the next neighborhood watch committee meeting.

They stood in each others arms for a few more minutes, until Luke took Noah’s hand and pulled him over to sit on the couch. “Noah, I really need to ask you something…”

“Okay. Shoot.”

“God, please don’t use that word!” Luke exclaimed, his body still shaking slightly from the day’s events.

Noah smiled and squeezed his hands. “Sorry. Go ahead…”

“I’m not sure how to ask you…”

“You know you can ask me anything.”

Luke bit his lower lip. “Promise you won’t take this the wrong way, okay?”

“Okay,” Noah said cautiously, wondering what issue... other then the fact he had a mark on his back... could have Luke so worried.

“When you were with Maddie…”

Noah’s head shot up.

_Where's this going?_

“… did you ever cheat on her?”


	7. Chapter 7

Noah stared at Luke looking slightly perplexed; sure he must have misheard. “I'm sorry, what?”

Luke cut in quickly. “I wouldn’t ask unless it was important. I need to know.”

Noah pulled his hands roughly out of Luke’s. “Why the hell would you ask me something like that? Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?”

“Noah…”

“You think I would have done something like that to her?”

“Well Noah, you kissed _me_ while you were with Maddie, so-”

“So I was sleeping around on her as well? That kiss was different Luke, and you know that!”

Luke sighed deeply. This wasn’t going as he had planned. “Look, you promised you wouldn’t take this the wrong way. You said I could ask you anything.”

“Oh no you don’t! You can’t trick me into giving you the go ahead, just so that you can spring something like this on me afterward!”

“Please,” Luke tried to remain calm in the face of Noah’s growing indignation, and he nervously pressed on, “just trust me and answer the question.”

Noah glared at him but eventually answered him, “No! No, I didn’t cheat on Maddie. But obviously that’s the kind of person you think I am!”

Luke considered this for a moment; then rephrased his question. He knew he was upsetting Noah, but he had no other way of finding out. “Okay… Okay…” he held both hands up. “You officially started seeing Maddie when we were in Branson for Gwen’s gig, right?”

“I guess...” Noah said it through gritted teeth.

Luke’s mind was working fast. “So… so… okay... If you didn’t cheat on Maddie, did you sleep with anybody else in Branson? Before the two of you were together?”

Noah jumped up from the couch. “Luke!”

Luke remained seated, a sad look on his face. He didn’t like having this effect on Noah. He wanted to grab him and apologize… but it was for Noah's own good that he was asking.

***

Noah turned his back; ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't exactly sure why Luke's questions were having this effect on him... he wasn't sure he wanted to understand those reason. He took a deep breath, calming himself; turned back to look down at Luke. He stared right at him... eye-to-eye... reading him as he had done thousands of times before. He softened at the worry and love in those eyes. “I know you wouldn’t be asking me this if you didn’t have a reason. I don’t know where you are going with it, but… no… the answer is no. I never slept with anybody other then Maddie while we were in Branson.”

Luke smiled wetly at him, standing up to hold him; kissed him softly on the lips with relief. “Thank you. Will you sit back down with me please?”

Noah allowed Luke to pull him down onto the couch, until he lay against Luke's chest. They interlaced their fingers, and Luke took another deep breath. “In the past, when I’ve thought about what you must have looked like as a child… he’s the image I had in my head. He’s you, Noah!”

“Who?”

“The kid. Sometimes when I look at that kid, it’s like I’m looking at a younger you.”

Noah turned his head up. “Oh my, God! You thought he was mine, didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t sure. That’s why I went to see Joshua last night. I told you he said that he snatched the kid?”

“Yeah?”

“But I left out that he snatched the kid from Branson... and he seems about the right age, so I thought maybe it was possible… I still…”

Noah turned his entire body round; lay straddling over Luke, staring right at him. “Luke, trust me when I say this! There is absolutely no possible way the child is mine, okay?”

Luke smiled. “Okay. But you understand why I had to ask, don’t you?”

Noah kissed him. “I understand. I was a little shocked, but I understand.”

Luke pulled Noah’s head against his chest; kissed the top of it. “I'm sorry I had to ask."

"It's okay."

"How did I ever get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one…”

***

He fell out the bed during the night; the fall bringing back images of the day. Noah knocked him into the ground. At first he thought Noah was hurting him; and Noah had promised to never hurt him. But afterward Luke and Noah were really scared. They hugged him and kissed him. Nobody ever hugged and kissed him like that before and it felt… it felt safe. Noah wasn’t trying to hurt him. Noah was keeping him safe from the bad men. They spoke about the bad men with the policeman.

He sat shivering on the floor. He was afraid the bad men would come and take him away. The light was on outside the room, so he went to see if Luke and Noah were there, but it was very quiet. He held his hands behind his back; crept toward their bedroom. He wasn’t sure whether to go in. Maybe they would be mad at him and… but no... he didn’t think that… he didn’t think they would ever hurt him.

He was scared to be alone, so he walked to the end of the bed; watched the two men sleeping. They lay on their backs; Noah hugging Luke. He tried not to, but he sneezed... Froze! Luke’s eyes opened; spotted him. He held his breath, waiting for the backlash... waiting for that look he'd seen in the eyes of so many other men before… Every man he knew (except for Joshua) had a temper, and when angry, it was best to stay clear of them.

He felt the tears coming; fought to hold them back. Crying usually got him in a lot more trouble. But he started to cry in spite of himself. He always cried when he was scared, and right now he was frightened of the bad men coming back. Noah said they could make them dead. He didn’t want to be dead. He started to back away from the bed, but Luke wasn’t mad. Luke smiled at him; held out his arm... gesturing for him. Luke had a nice smile.

“Come on,” Luke whispered, “jump up.”

He started to suck on his thumb, unsure what to do. He stared for a long time at Luke, but Luke didn’t move from the bed, just stayed with his arm out... smiling. He wanted to go to them. He felt they would keep him safe if the bad men came, so he slowly climbed up on the bed; crawled into the space between them. He put his head down on the sheet just below Luke’s arm; rolled into a ball. Sticking his thumb back in his mouth he stared up at Luke; making sure to be ready to run quickly if Luke’s mood should suddenly change.

But Luke pulled the sheet up to cover all three of them; kissed his check muttering, “Sleep tight.”

He felt like he could relax.

Just before he fell asleep, he thought how much he liked Luke and Noah. He wondered how long he could stay with them. He wondered where Joshua was.

***

The company lawyer looked tired and stressed as Luke showed him inside the house. The poor guy had been up nights dealing with the fallout of the bombing, trying to negotiate a reasonable insurance settlement for Luke. Gareth was by far the best lawyer that Luke had ever worked with. He knew everything there was to know about the law and not much slipped past him. In addition to that, he was 100% committed to Grimaldi Shipping; more importantly he was on Luke’s side. He was just as keen as Luke was to clean up Damian’s mess.

As they entered the living room, Noah stood up from his editing to greet him.

“Gareth, this is my boyfriend Noah.” Luke introduced them as he closed the front door.

“Pleased to meet you, Gareth.” As Noah spoke, the the boy froze where he sat on the floor. When Gareth moved forward to shake Noah’s hand, the little one shot up and scurried down the hallway. They heard the closet door slam shut at the back of the house.

“Nice to finally meet you too,” replied Gareth, staring down the hallway as he shook Noah’s hand.

“Don’t worry about him,” explained Noah. “He doesn’t like strangers. It just takes him a while.”

“Ah, I see.” Gareth smiled and changed the subject. “So what the hell happened here? It looks like a war zone outside! Reporters are all over the place”

“Oh, you know...” replied Luke, “...first it was a bomb and then it was a couple of AK47s...”

“What?” Gareth exclaimed.

“Yep! Yesterday! They shot at us from a car. And just like the bomb, they gave us notice too, so we’re pretty sure it was just to scare us.”

“Damn, these guys are serious, aren’t they? So what’s the next move? I expect this is why you called me over?” He rubbed his close-cropped head.

Luke looked over at Noah. “I want you to put a plan into action.”

“What kind of plan?”

“I want you to find a buyer for Grimaldi Shipping.”

***

“Three men are wanted in connection with a drive-by shooting in this quiet middle-income street in...” The dark-haired reporter stood in front of a police cordon, behind which Julius could clearly make out the bullet ridden cars.

_Jesus! AK47s!_

“The attack took place at 7:30 AM yesterday morning. Officers attending the scene are thought to have found three victims, two men and a child. It is believed that nobody was hurt or killed in the incident.”

Julius sighed in relief and sank back into the couch.

_Shit!_

That was way too close!

“The motive for the attack remains unclear and names of those involved have not yet been released. Police have provided this community with the enhanced support of trauma counselors. Mayer Hawthorne has come under renewed criticism for failure to control the current increase in gang-related activity in the city. He is due to release a statement later today.”

Julius lifted the remote and the screen went blank. He had to get ready. He was meeting Gianni at his father’s house that afternoon.

His phone rang and he shuddered when he saw the display. Now he would get it. “Sir?”

“Why am I finding out about this from a television news broadcast, Julius?" the heavily-accented voice asked. "You should have called me yesterday!”

“Sir, I didn’t have all the information...”

“I don’t care shit for your excuses! Do you hear me? Where were you anyway? You are supposed to be looking out for him!”

“Sir, I tried to get hold of him, but there just wasn’t time…”

“I want you to keep me better informed, understood!”

“Of course, sir!”

“Now, I can’t have this. It is time we send this Di Alberto family a little message of our own! We’ll teach them to mess with a Grimaldi heir! You know what to do?”

“Yes sir!”

***

Two hours later... finished with their discussions on the finer details of the plan... Gareth turned on the doorstep to face Luke. “I guess there’s nothing I can say that will change your mind, right?”

“I’m sorry, Gareth. I’m really grateful for all you’ve done for me and the company, but I don’t want any part of this. They’re threatening my family, and I can’t risk that. I couldn’t live with myself if anything were to happen to them because of me.”

“I understand Luke, but I’ll miss working with you. You’re a good person! A much finer man than that father of yours ever was!”

Luke smiled at him. “Thank you. It means a lot that you think so.”

Gareth gave him one last slap on the shoulder and left.

Luke found Noah in the bedroom staring into their closet where the boy had fallen asleep on the large pillow placed inside for him. The brunette looked up at Luke as he entered and smiled. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” He definitely was. Sleeping on his tummy with his head bent toward them, he looked like the very picture of contentment.

Luke smiled back. “Poor little guy must have been bored to death in there! He didn’t have time to grab his pencils.”

“Do you think he’s okay? After yesterday I mean?” Noah asked.

“He didn’t seem any different today. I’m sure he’s fine.” Luke had the feeling that Noah would stay there looking at the child forever if he could. Seeing Noah like this… peaceful… made him feel warm inside, but he also felt afraid. “Noah, we should talk.”

“Later…”

Luke knew instantly that Noah was avoiding the issue. “No, babe… I really think we should talk now. There’s a lot…”

“Who would do this, hey? Who would neglect him like this?”

Luke pulled Noah around to face him. “That’s what we need to talk about. What are we going to do with him?”

Noah’s eyes filled with dread, and Luke felt a stab in his heart. “What do you mean?” 

“Babe, we can’t get attached to this child. He doesn’t belong to us. For a while I thought maybe he did, but you’re sure he’s not… so…” Noah’s breath shuddered at Luke's words. He was shaking his head as Luke held his arms. “After lunch we talk to Joshua. We find out why he stole the boy. But Noah, it can’t be good… and that means we have to tell the authorities.”

Noah turned from him to look back at the boy; spoke softly, almost as though he was in a trance. “He needs someone to love him.”

“Yes, you’re right. He does. But that person might be out there desperately looking for him!”

Noah’s voice turned suddenly stern, laced with anger, “Whoever did this to him doesn’t deserve to get him back…”

His tone sent a chill down Luke’s spine. “We can’t keep somebody else’s kid, Noah!”

“Maybe… maybe he’s our kid now…”

_God!_

Noah was losing it.

Luke grabbed his elbow and forced Noah to look at him again, thinking that disconnecting him from the sight of the child might help to bring him back to reality. “Maybe he’s our kid now?” Luke repeated Noah’s words, hoping he’d see how crazy they were. “Noah, we still don’t even know his name!”

Noah’s eyes were filled with desperation. “Then we’ll name him… We’ll give him a name, Luke…”

“Noah!” The child started at the sound of Luke’s raised voice but he didn’t wake up.

“Shh... You’ll wake him up!”

Luke closed his eyes for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. He clung to Noah’s hands and squeezed as he said, “Please just listen to yourself...”

He opened his eyes when he heard Noah make an audible sound of pain. The tears streamed down his face, so Luke took him into his arms... not knowing how else to help him.

“God,” Noah cried. “I know you’re right, but I keep thinking... when I was little... if somebody had just... How much I wanted..."

Luke was suddenly sobbing too. Somehow this tiny silent boy had slipped under the radar and into their hearts. Now neither of them could imagine a life without him.

“I get it, bubby..." Luke sniffed. "Don’t you know I love him too? But we have to do the right thing for him, and that means…”

“…it means we have to find his family.” Noah finished.

Luke nodded. They sat holding each other on the floor by the boy’s side as he slept. Noah rubbed the child's little hand between his thumb and forefinger.

***

“Yo, Pops!” Gianni greeted his father as they entered Marco’s impressive Tuscan-styled office.

“Hello son! And Julius! Come here my boy.” Marco kissed Julius once on each cheek before patting his face. “I hear you’ve been taking good care of my son. Hopefully you taught him a thing or two?”

As far as Julius was concerned, this apparent crime family were a bunch of amateurs. The Tuscan villa was guarded by only four armed men. One of them lay with his throat cut on the floor of the kitchen. Another took a silent bullet in his heart as he supposedly guarded the front balcony. A quick snap of the neck from behind had taken care of numbers three and four.

_Easy!_

Now this allegedly fearsome crime lord was completely at Julius’ mercy, and he didn’t even know it yet. Instead he welcomed Julius with open arms and a glass of ruby port.

“Oh don’t worry, sir. I plan to take good care of your son.” Julius cooed, placing his glass on the closest surface near him.

“Yeah, Pops! No worries! Julius treats me fine!”

Julius looked over at Gianni and grinned. “However there is one important lesson your son has yet to learn...”

“Oh yes, and what’s that?” Marco sat at his desk; leaned comfortably back in his chair. He held his glass of port high in one hand as he waited with expectation for the funny comment Julius would no doubt make.

Quick as lightening Julius withdrew his pistol; shot Marco neatly... just the once... right between the eyes. The chair had wheels and the force of the shot sent it flying back into the wall where Marco’s head slumped on impact. The man’s white collared shirt quickly stained with a mixture of port and blood.

“...how to keep his big mouth shut.” Julius continued, before turning the pistol on Gianni.

Gianni's eyes popped out of his head as he squirmed back into the opposite wall. Julius smirked at him with disdain.

“Motherfucker!” Gianni screamed at him. “You’ll pay! You’ll pay for this!”

“Shut up or I’ll kill you too! I swear to God, I’ll kill you Gianni! And I’ll enjoy it!”

Terrified, Gianni cowered against the wall, eyes squinting upward as Julius placed the pistol right on his forehead.

“Listen really carefully, friend!” Julius threatened. “Looks like it’s your lucky day! You are now the proud owner of a crime syndicate… Only this syndicate will keep its hands well away from Luke Snyder and his dealings...”

Gianni’s eyes shot back to stare with hatred at Julius.

“...understood?”

It looked for a second like Gianni would refuse him, but a quick shake of the gun seemed to convince Marco's son and he nodded. Julius holstered the weapon; looked the other man up and down... left him shaking on the floor in the pool of his father's blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Gianni kissed his father’s ring; carefully removed it from the frigid finger... placed it on his own hand in a tradition passed down through generations of Di Alberto men.

The coroner zipped up the black bag; wheeled the body away. He told the police he came home to the carnage, and he didn’t know anybody with a motive to murder Marco. A lie of course. But in his world you dealt with these issues yourself. You had your own form of justice. An eye for an eye!

Who the hell did that Luke Snyder think he was? Gianni was shocked and livid! They were completely blindsided! He had no idea the little twerp had it in him to order a hit on the Di Alberto family, and there was no way Snyder could be allowed to make them look like fools! Weak fools at that!

If the Grimaldi’s wanted a war, a war they would get!

***

“You look good, kid. Happier…”

“Joshua, why were you following us? Why didn’t you just approach us?” Noah sat down at the holding room table as he spoke.

“Needed to be sure…”

“Sure of what?” asked Luke.

“Sure the cops weren’t around, hoping I'd show up…”

“I’m sorry about that by the way,” Noah sighed. “Luke’s been having a few problems with work and we’ve been on edge so we…”

“I understand.” Joshua didn’t look that good. Months on the run seemed to have taken its toll on him.

“I want you to know that I’ve made a statement in your favor. I told the police how you saved me. Hopefully it will help get you a leaner sentence.”

Joshua nodded at him. “Where’s the kid?”

“We left him with Jasmine,” Luke explained. “He trusts her so…”

“Joshua, we need to know what’s going on.” Noah began. “Why did you kidnap him?”

“Was workin' a job in Branson the year before your old man put me on your tail.”

Noah shifted uncomfortably. He was grateful to Joshua for saving his life... and by doing so giving him his chance with Luke... but it still felt strange to think this man had watched and followed him for an entire year. It still felt creepy. And he suddenly realized that this was the most he'd ever heard Joshua speak.

“I was to follow the kid’s mother. Report what she was up to. But she never did nothin' but work, drink and whore around.”

“And the boy?” asked Luke.

“He’s nothin' to her… less than a dog… just a waste of space… somethin' in her way. She hits him a whole lot; leaves him with unsavory characters. Neighbors and such like...”

Both men winced at that.

“But you left him with her to come to Los Angeles?” Noah asked. “If you cared so much why didn’t you take him then?”

“Had nowhere to take him…”

“What do you mean?” Luke took the seat next to Noah, frowning at Joshua with confusion. “What make’s now any different?”

“'Cause I begun to think the boy might be yours…” he motioned his head toward Noah.

Luke gave Noah an “I told you so” look and Noah sighed loudly, “Oh, for God’s sake you two! The kid isn’t mine, okay? I told you Luke, I never…” He froze for a minute as an idea came to him. “Joshua, why did you think that? Why would you make that connection?”

“I didn’t at first. But while I was watchin' you I started to see some things were the same. It seemed possible and I thought I could help the boy.”

“But _why_ did you think it was possible? There must be more to it... You can’t tell me you went to all this trouble... took such a risk... off a hunch based totally on looks?”

“It was your father who hired me to watch the whore.”

Luke’s head whipped around to Noah, eyes surprised.

Noah looked stunned. Then after a while he swallowed hard. “Luke?”

“Yes?”

“We weren’t the only ones in Branson that summer… I met my father there. It was when he ordered me to join the army and refused to pay my tuition.”

Luke gasped. “Then…?”

“Then it’s possible that… I think… I think it’s possible…” Luke stretched his hand across the table to squeeze Noah’s. “Oh, my God! He might be my… my brother.”

Luke spent a few minutes thinking that over and suddenly his forehead wrinkled. “It makes sense Noah. I mean it would explain the resemblance… but something’s off…”

“What’s that?”

“Noah, if your father knew he had a young son in Branson, do you really think he would have just left it at that? Think about it... a baby son?”

“A son he could mold into the man I wasn’t…” Noah finished. “You’re right. If he was my brother, then there’s no way my father would have left him there. Especially with a prostitute! I mean, that’s the whole reason he killed _my_ mother!”

“Don’t think your father knew 'bout the child,” Joshua suddenly stated. “I never told him. When I saw the resemblance in you, and first started to think you could be the child’s dad, I did wonder whether that was the reason the colonel had me follow her. But I know for sure it ain't. If he thought the kid was his son, or even his grandson, he would have had me take possession of him. That’s the kinda man he was. But he never once asked anythin' about the boy. He never said anythin' about a child. His focus was totally on the mother.”

“So then we don’t know why my father was watching her?”

“No," Joshua agreed. "Perhaps she had somethin' on him or she had somethin' of his that he wanted back? But whatever it was, he decided to let it go. Once he sent me to watch you, he never mentioned her again.”

At that point an officer entered the room to announce their time was up.

“Joshua,” Noah asked quickly, “can you write down the boy’s address in Branson please?”

“Don’t take the boy back! If you can find a way… keep him with you. It ain't a good life for him.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll do our best for him,” Luke said. “But we just want to check things out for ourselves. Most of all we need to confirm whether or not the boy is Noah’s brother. And at least find out his name!”

Joshua nodded; quickly scrawled an address down on the paper Noah handed to him. “She works at a laundry ten minutes from her house. She’s out most nights, except if a trick is meetin' her at home.”

“She brings customers to the house?” Noah asked, feeling sick inside.

“Don’t underestimate what that boy has seen or the things done to him. Like I said… she don't care about him. He’s better off far away from her.”

Luke and Noah left the room feeling totally exhausted. Noah had a brother!

“There’s no denying it Noah! That boy _is very likely_ your brother! I’m sure of it!”

“Yes, I think so too. I think I always knew it deep down. But we still need to check things out in Branson.”

“It’s not going to be easy with…” Luke gestured toward the two uniformed police officers assigned to protect them.

“No. We might have to wait until this thing at your work is resolved. But that means…” Noah was looking at him hopefully.

Luke smiled. “Yes. Okay. We keep the kid a little longer.”

Noah grabbed him in a bear hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He kissed Luke all over his face with glee.

Luke laughed out loud. “Think about it, Noah! If it turns out to be true, then we have a legal reason to fight for custody. Maybe there is a chance he _is_ ours after all.”

“I love you so much, Luke!” Noah kissed him deeply; gave him a gentle hug.

“Okay, time to go then.” They had driven to the police station in separate cars, since Noah needed to drop off some discs at the studio.

“Are you heading straight home?” Noah asked.

“I have to meet somebody first, but how about I pick the boy up afterward? Take him to the seaside like we promised him? Meet me at that ice-cream place at four?”

“Sounds perfect.” Noah’s mood had really lifted since that morning. The stunning little guy they had come to love so much, might be his brother! He knew he should be careful not to get his hopes up until they knew for sure, but he couldn’t help it. He kissed Luke goodbye in the parking lot; turned the music up loud in the cab of his truck as he drove to work.

_Perfect!_

***

“So do you have any idea how many ships have these hidden compartments?” Luke asked Julius as he watched the man feed ducks by the side of the lake. They were seated on either end of a wooden bench. Luke was trying to get his head around all the information Julius had given him about the smuggling.

“About six I think. If it was all of them then they’d no longer need Gianni working from inside headquarters. Gianni has been responsible for the installation of these hiding places. They are making a tidy sum per shipment, so the more ships they can sink their hooks into the better. Thus their insistence you rehire the bastard”

“Shit! Damn Damian!” He smacked his hands together in frustration then calmed and said, “Anyway it no longer matters. I’m selling the company.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Julius stated.

“What?”

“You don’t need to sell the company. You won’t have any more issues from that family.”

“You seem pretty sure. Why would you say that?”

“I always deliver what I promise, Mr. Snyder. That’s why I’m never out of work. Never mind the details… You no longer need to worry. I have asked the family to back off.”

Luke was confused. “But why would they? Are you trying to tell me that they’re giving up? Just like that? After everything they’ve pulled to frighten me into cooperation?”

“Let’s just say they no longer wish to take on the Grimaldi family.” Julius sniffed; passed a large piece of bread straight into the beak of a giant duck.

Luke didn’t like the sound of that at all. “What the hell have you done?”

“I did what was needed, Mr. Snyder. This isn’t a game. There is only one language these people understand, and that’s violence.”

Luke felt his stomach twist. Just what had this man done? And in _his_ name! He prayed that what Julius told him was true; that the danger was over, but he had this nagging feeling that Julius might have made the situation a whole lot worse. “I’m still going to sell the company. I don’t know how many of these syndicates are involved and I don’t want any more to do with it.”

“It’s your choice what you do. My job here is done I believe.”

Julius stood with one final nod; left Luke sitting on the bench.

***

Luke stood barefoot in the sand just within reach of the final wash of the waves. The child clasped his left hand; would move forward toward the water with awe, then quickly run back away from the approaching wave, gripping the bottom of Luke’s shorts with his free hand and hiding behind him. It was adorable and Luke couldn’t help laughing at him. “It won’t hurt you, you know? I’m right here, so you can let the water touch your toes.”

The boy looked nervously up at him and then back at the water. He planted his little feet firmly; waited for the next wave. Luke felt sure he would run again, but this time he stood firm; allowed the water to approach. He watched with amazement as the water washed sand over his feet, sinking him slightly, then he took Luke completely by surprise by flashing him the most striking smile. It was the same smile Luke saw on Noah’s face every time they saw each other. Luke felt his heart flood with love for the tiny being that was slowing coming out of his shell. Every day more and more personality would show itself to them, like a magic little flower bud slowly opening up in the wake of morning sunshine.

“You see?” Luke asked. “Fun, right? Maybe one day you'll let me teach you how to swim like them?” He gestured toward a few young children sitting in the shallows and giggling as the water softly knocked them back into the sand.

The boy looked doubtful, but nodded anyway.

Luke smiled at him. “Come on little man! Let’s go for that ice-cream! Noah will be here soon.”

He didn’t smile again but Luke saw his eyes light up at the mention of Noah’s name. Luke laughed. “Looks like you and me already have something in common.”

He was pleased to see their usual booth on the balcony was free. He quickly grabbed it, lifting the boy up to sit opposite him. The child's head only just peered over the top of the table. Luke noticed the uniformed policeman take the booth two down from them. He was really starting to hate the shadow!

“Have you been to a restaurant before?” Luke asked. The tiny head shook. “Well, you’ll love it! It's the best!"

He ordered a bowel of strawberry ice-cream, Noah’s favorite. He figured the child would never finish a whole serving and Noah could have the remains when he arrived. The waitress winked flirtatiously at him and Luke smiled in response. "Could you bring an extra spoon for the ice-cream, please?”

“We have special kiddie spoons,” she announced. “He can even take it home if he likes.”

As she disappeared to fill their order, Luke checked his watch; wondered what was keeping Noah. He passed the time by watching as the child absorbed the sights and sounds around him. Luke felt sure the child was extraordinarily smart. He had recently begun to wonder whether the muteness was by choice. He would look into getting the child a speech therapist and then...

He caught himself suddenly. He was already thinking about the child as though his living with them were a done deal. He really hoped they could come to some arrangement, but he was cautious to hope too much. They were only going to end up brokenhearted if they lost him.

“Would you mind bringing me a coke please?” Luke asked the waitress as she brought over the ice-cream.

“Sure thing!” she smiled; placed the bowl in front of the amazed child.

As the first spoon of ice-cream passed his lips, his eyes grew wide with enjoyment and delight. He started to shovel the pink substance into his mouth as if the bowl would be seized from him at any moment.

Luke bit his lower lip to stop from laughing. “Slowly boy! Slowly! There’s no hurry, you know? It’s not going anywhere… It’s for you, so you just enjoy it, okay?”

The child paused with the spoon midway to his mouth; his face smeared with cream, which he licked with satisfaction at the corners of his lips. Luke had never seen a child in such a state of sheer enjoyment. He watched as the little guy did all he could to please Luke by slowing down, but he eyed Luke like a puppy guarding his dinner bowel.

A different waitress arrived with Luke’s soda, just as he spotted Noah running up the boardwalk.

“Hey!” Luke smiled as Noah slid into the booth next to him; kissed him hello. "Wow, you're totally out of breath!"

“Hi!” Noah laughed. “Wow,” he said, spotting the messy child, “really enjoying that aren’t you?”

“You could say that again!” Luke laughed. “We had a nice time in the water too, didn’t we?”

The boy seemed totally taken aback at being spoken to at all. He nodded; continued attacking his desert. Noah sat staring intently at him as though seeing him for the first time, and Luke knew that in a way he was.

Eventually Noah turned to smile at Luke. “I ran here from the car. Sorry I took so long… I got caught up at the studio. God, but I’m thirsty!”

“Here,” Luke slid his soda across the table, “drink this. I’ll get another one.”

Noah gulped the black drink down in seconds.

“You really were thirsty!” Luke exclaimed with good humor. “Better order your own bowl of ice-cream too.”

“Yeah,” Noah agreed, “doesn’t look like this little one plans on sha-” his voice caught and he choked.

Luke patted his back. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yes fine, I just fel-” but he choked again, and this time he violently clutched at the table as his body tensed up.

“Noah, what is it?” Luke asked searching his features. “What’s happening?”

Noah turned to him, his pupils visibly enlarged, his faced filled with terror. “Luke?” Noah said the name through a cough that forced a white foam to squirt out between his lips and dribble down his chin.

“Noah?” Luke frantically grabbed at Noah’s shoulders, just as the man's eyes rolled back into his head. Noah fell sideways into him; his entire body convulsing violently. His arms flailed and knocked the glass. It flew through the air, smashing loudly on the concrete paving.

“Noah?” Luke screamed, holding Noah’s head. “Oh my, God! Help! Please somebody help!”


	9. Chapter 9

Luke wondered if he could ever put into words the kind of panic he felt when Noah’s life was at risk. The last time he felt like this was the night Noah’s father tried to kill his son. And before that, when he had to watch powerless as Noah fell from the university rooftop. And even before that, when he thought Noah might bleed to death from a gunshot wound received during that Grimaldi kidnapping fiasco.

It was a special breed of blind panic... a feeling of utter helplessness... that rushed over him in wave after wave of mind numbing pain; caused him to turn in on himself. The only movement he could muster came from his fingers. They stroked the black curls of the child... black curls so familiar, so similar to _his_ , that if he were to close his eyes, he could almost imagine that they were. He sat solid and still; stared ahead of him at the cold white hospital wall across the corridor. The boy was curled asleep in the seat next to him, the tiny head on his lap.

He was distantly aware of a policeman’s attempts to question him about the incident.

“The incident”. That’s what they called it… as though it was just another event; just another everyday occurrence. He wanted to cry… he still wanted to cry… but the child was too afraid to go to strangers. Luke had to remain strong for him. He had to hold back his own fear to pacify the boy; tell him Noah was fine. Noah wasn’t feeling very well. The doctors would make Noah better, and then they could all go home. He prayed fate wouldn’t turn his words into lies.

The world suddenly seemed very small when all you could hear was the sound of your own breathing. He knew there must be other noises. It was a hospital for God’s sake, but his body felt disused... dysfunctional. He didn’t know how much longer he could contain his alarm. If it hadn’t been for the child, he would have lost it already.

His left hand started to shiver. He tensed up even more, fighting it back.

_No! Not yet!_

His heart pounded furiously. He wondered if he looked as frightened as he felt. It was as though somebody had planted a bomb in the middle of his life, and now the timer was ringing, and all he could do was hope the doctors would cut the right wire.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder; looked up blankly into the worried eyes of Maddie. He didn’t even feel surprised to see her. Her lips formed his name, but he couldn’t hear her speak. He struggled to find his voice; eventually managed, “Can you take him please?”

As soon as the weight of the baby left his legs he stood up. He walked a staggered path away from them down the corridor. Every so often he would stop; press his hand up against the wall to steady himself. He passed exam room after exam room, searching for an empty one... for privacy. When he found a room, he collapsed to the floor in relief; momentarily freed from the responsibility of the child. The horrendous scream that had been constricting his lungs broke free. He hugged his shins; buried his face against his knees to expel tears in solid sobs that burnt his throat.

“No… no… no…” he repeated in tiny whispers; rocked himself back-and-forth.

He felt strong, solid and warm arms wrap around him; drank the comfort in, even though he felt guilty for accepting it.

“It’s all my fault!"

“No… shh… it’s not your fault, Luke…” It was Jonathan.

“It was supposed to be me!” he sobbed. “It was my drink! It’s _me_ they wanted! _Me_!”

He punched his hand into the hard hospital floor, forcing Jonathan to grab at it. Luke struggled with him until Jonathan yelled, “Stop! Stop, Luke! It won’t help, okay? It won’t help him!" A passing nurse rushed into the room to check on the commotion; Jonathan asked, “Can you give him something, please?”

She quickly withdrew a syringe and bottle from her pocket, filled the vile... tapped it... expertly injected Luke as he continued to writhe. Luke stopped fighting; his body went limp as he whimpered. Jonathan straddled him; held him tight until the exhaustion overtook him and he fell to sleep.

***

If Luke kept his eyes closed, then he was home. He was all warm; wrapped up in their bed. And _he_ was right there... fast asleep next to him. He clung to that, even as the smell of ammonia and medication mockingly wafted up his nose; the intercom loudly paged a Dr. Roberts to Oncology. But eventually he had to allow the reality to sink in. A tear escaped his closed eye, it tickled as it rolled down the dent of his nose to pool at the tip.

A small movement against his cheek was the final catalyst to this eyes opening. He found the small child curled on the bed beside him, the little fingers stroking softly at his face. The boy stared up at Luke soulfully with those blue eyes... like Noah’s eyes. Luke smiled sadly at him; drew him into a hug... kissed the top of his tiny head.

“He woke up with your friend last night and we couldn’t calm him.” Luke startled at the voice; turned to see a familiar face standing by his bedside. Nurse Maggie, the same nurse who had taken such good care of them after the episode with the colonel. She smiled sweetly at them. “Until we brought him in here that is. The moment he saw you, he curled up next to you on that bed and has been there... good as gold... ever since.”

Luke swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up. A few more tears dropped down his cheek. “Maggie,” he closed his eyes for a second; took a deep breath. He needed desperately to know, but at the same time was too afraid to ask, “please tell me he’s okay…”

She kissed his forehead. “He’s going to be just fine…”

“Ah,” It came out of him in a loud relieved breath. “God!”

He fell forward; rested his head on her shoulder as she peacefully rubbed his back. “They managed to pump most of the poison out of his system. He’ll even be able to go home by this afternoon.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course you can. He should wake up soon. I hope you don’t mind that I called your friend, Maddie? Her name was down as Noah’s alternate next of kin. You were in such a state that I thought it best to phone her… just in case.”

“It’s amazing that you called her! I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't shown up last night, so thanks. Are they still here?”

“They’ve been in the waiting room all night. She’s worried sick.”

Luke stood, sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He turned to the boy and tried to smile as reassuringly as he could. “Come on.”

The child reached for him and Luke lifted him up; carried him out of the room behind the nurse.

Maddie flew up from the waiting room chair at the sight of them. “Luke, have you heard anything? Is he okay?”

Luke accepted her quick hug. “He’s going to be fine. I’m just on my way to see him…”

“Oh, thank God! I’m _so_ sorry! How are you doing?”

Luke nodded, feeling unable to answer. “Can you do me a massive favor and just watch him for a while?”

“Sure...” Addressing the child she asked, “Hello. We didn’t get properly introduced last night did we? My name’s Maddie. What’s your name?”

The boy buried his face into Luke’s neck. “Maddie is mine and Noah’s very best friend," Luke whispered in his ear, “and she is so lovely and kind and she won’t hurt you, okay?”

The child examined Luke’s face; turned to study Maddie.

“How about you sit here at this table and draw? I’m sure the nice nurse here can find you some crayons?” Luke looked hopefully over at Maggie.

“Yes, of course!” she replied and rooted around behind the nurse’s station, coming back with a pencil case which she handed to him.

It took the little guy a moment, but eventually he couldn’t resist. He reached out to take the case from her. Luke sat him down as the nurse left a packet of printing paper next to him.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Luke assured him.

The boy nodded; immediately began to draw.

“Where’s Jonathan?” He asked Maddie.

“He went for coffee. He should be back soon.”

“Thanks… I’m really glad you’re here... Both of you.”

She smiled. “You know we’ll always be there for you guys... Now get going...”

Jonathan showed up with the coffee, just in time to catch Luke following the nurse down the corridor toward Noah’s room. “He looks a lot better.”

“Yes. Noah’s going to be okay.” She took the coffee cup from him. “Thanks.”

“I see he settled the child in here as well. Did he say anything about who he is?”

“Shoot!” Maddie exclaimed.

“What is it?”

“He didn’t tell me the boy’s name!”

***

Luke knew Noah’s room immediately because the police guard stood outside.

_Fat lot of use they turned out to be!_

He thanked Maggie for showing him the way; entered and closed the door softly behind him.

Noah slept peacefully. If a stranger were to see him, they would be none the wiser as to how close he'd come to death. Luke marveled with bitterness at the way he had yet again acted recklessly and thereby unintentionally put Noah’s life in danger. Luke shuddered as he walked over to the bedside. He pulled up a stool and sat; resting his elbows on the bed. his hands clasped together as though in prayer. He pressed is lips up against his interlaced fingers; took a deep breath of relief, his eyes never once straying from Noah’s face.

“Idiot!” He told himself as he cupped his mouth in his hand. “You’re _such_ an idiot!”

He sniffed profoundly; then gently, almost as though examining a delicate feather, lifted Noah’s hand in his; bringing the warm skin up to rest against his lips. He was careful not to disturb the drip line. He butterfly kissed the hand a few times as silent tears fell.

“You know,” he began, rubbing the hand between his fingers, “I remember it clearly… even now… our first kiss? I remember how your lips felt… how they tasted...” He let out a breath as the memory brought feelings to the surface that almost overwhelmed him. “Until then, I never knew my heart could beat so hard and so fast. I never knew how much I could want somebody else. And I knew in that moment, that no matter what happened, I’d love you forever… that I wanted to protect you forever…”

He reached over to smooth Noah’s hair, bent to kiss his forehead; pressed his cheek to Noah’s. “I love you, Noah. God, but I just love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby..."

Luke sagged into Noah; kissed the side of his neck; lifted up to soak in those blue eyes and kiss those rose lips. Noah smiled tiredly up at him; lifted his free hand to Luke’s sad face.

“Hi,” breathed Luke. “Man, but you just gave me a such a fucking scare! How are you feeling?”

“Just tired…” They stared at each other for a moment, until Noah looked around urgently. “Where’s…?”

“He’s fine,” Luke assured him quickly. “Maddie and Jonathan are here. He’s outside with them.”

Noah sighed; frowned as he asked, “What was it?”

Luke looked down at their hands. “Poison…”

Noah’s face fell as realization hit him. “It was meant for you…” Luke nodded, but he couldn’t hold back a look of flash of anger and determination that Noah knew well. He quickly protested. “Promise me, Luke! Promise me now that you won’t go looking for trouble because of this?”

“How can you ask that? This is my fault, Noah! This is because of _me_! I _have_ to do something!”

“No! This is because of Damian! This is a situation that he put in play! You’ve already involved yourself too much! You’re in way over your head, can’t you see that? They’re not just trying to frighten you anymore, Luke! This time they tried to kill you! This time they wanted you dead!” Noah squeezed Luke’s hand at the thought and then wondered aloud. “Why? What happened to make them change tactics so drastically?”

Luke shook his head. “I don’t know… but…”

"What is it?” When Luke paused, Noah asked, “Come on, Luke! Now’s not the time to be holding out on me, okay?”

“I saw Julius yesterday…”

“Who’s that?”

“He’s the man I hired to infiltrate the family suspected of orchestrating all of this. Yesterday he said something… it was odd…”

“What did he say?”

“He said I didn’t need to worry about them anymore… that he’d taken care of it.”

“Fuck, Luke! What the hell did he mean by that?”

Luke was fearfully tearing up again. “I’m sorry…”

“Tell the police! Tell them everything you know...” Noah grabbed at Luke’s shoulder. “Please! I can’t lose you…”

Luke collapsed over Noah; buried his face into Noah’s neck. “I never meant to put you through all of this!”

“Please don’t…” Noah smoothed Luke’s back; pressed him close.

“I didn’t… protect you!” Luke cried. “I should have been… more careful…” He found it difficult to speak through the weeping. “It’s my job! It’s my job to keep you safe!”

Noah held him and let him weep. Their emotions were running too high at that moment for them to deal with the serious problem of how they could resolve the situation. Somehow Luke had gone from being a businessman this family needed something from; to some sort of threat to them… such a serious threat that they took a hit out on him. After spending hours and hours watching mob and gangster stories, Noah never imaged in his wildest dreams, that they’d end up living their own version of one.

Luke had just sat up and wiped his eyes when there was a knock at the door. A wiry man in police uniform stood in the doorway with an uneasy disposition. Behind him they could just make out yet another police officer waiting in the corridor.

“Mr. Luke Snyder?” the man asked.

Luke and Noah exchanged a penetrating look.

“Yes, that’s me. Can I help you?”

“Sir, I need to ask you to step outside please.”

“What for?” asked Luke, stunned. “If this is about last night, I’m kind of busy right now…” He gestured towards Noah. “Can't it wait until I’m finished?”

“I’m sorry sir, but I must insist.”

“What is this about?” Noah queried.

The officer studied Noah’s condition in the hospital bed before saying, “Mr. Snyder, I really do suggest that we take this conversation outside of this room.”

“Look officer, I don’t know exactly why you’re here, but anything you have to say, you can say in front of Noah.”

The officer sighed, obviously feeling extremely uncomfortable. Finally he stepped further into the room. “I’m sorry to have to do this at such a distressing time, but I have a warrant for your arrest.”

“What?” the word left Noah’s lips like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“A warrant?” Luke repeated. “For me?”

“On what charge?” Noah was suddenly clinging hard to Luke’s hand, an ominous feeling of dread passing over them both.

“You are being arrested on suspicion of involvement in murder.” Their mouths dropped open. “You have the right to remain silent.” The officer moved fast, and before either of them could blink his partner had joined him. Luke was being yanked up from the stool. “Anything you say can and will be used…”

“Murder? Wait!” Noah panicked as the rights were read out. His heart-rate peaked within seconds; the monitor he was still connected to began to beep uncontrollably. Maggie rushed into the room, followed by two other nurses.

“What the hell do you men think you’re doing?” Maggie chastised sternly, as she eyed the police officer cuffing Luke’s hands behind his back. “This is a hospital!”

“Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?” the officer continued, paying no attention to the angry nurse, and seeming to accept Luke’s dazed nod as agreement.

Luke and Noah’s eyes stayed connected throughout… blue and hazel brimming with tears, fear and confusion.

In the meantime, Maggie’s colleagues were checking an alarmed Noah who could hardly believe what was happening.

“You’ve got it all wrong!" he shouted. "You’ve made a mistake!”

“Mr. Mayer, you need to relax!” The nurse that spoke tried to keep Noah in the bed.

Seeing his distress, Luke turned to the officer and pleaded, “Can you give us a minute please? Just one minute?”

The officer surveyed the situation; obviously decided there was no harm in it. He motioned to his larger partner and they left the room. Hands still secured behind his back, Luke waited for Maggie to usher the nurses out of the room until they were alone.

“Luke,” Noah’s voice was breathy, “what…”

Luke shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“I won’t let them take you like this.” Another tear joined those already shed.

Luke walked over to him; bent to kiss him deeply on the lips as Noah grabbed his face desperately. “I love you. Stay calm, okay? It’s just a misunderstanding. I’ll go with them now, and I’ll clear things up at the station. Then I’ll see you back at home later…”

Noah kissed him again, hard on the lips, just as the door opened and the officer stepped forward to take him.

“You need to stay strong for the boy, okay?” Luke reminded him.

“Okay I promise. I love you!”

“Can we go out the back way please?” Luke asked the officer without looking away from Noah, “our kid’s out there and I don’t want him to see me like this…”

The officer nodded; Noah left to watch in powerless horror as Luke was escorted from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

He’d never misjudged a single situation in his entire professional life. He was always the one in control... cool and collected. He was always the one with the upper-hand. He was never wrong.

_So what the hell happened?_

Somewhere along the line he was careless; dropped the ball. Could it be... maybe even arrogant? Any way you looked at it, the situation had been completely misjudged.

“Have you ever cleaned a fish?” The voice spat venom into his ear; his face pressed onto the table. “You start with a sharp knife…” the man’s thumb ran along the blade of the cleaver placed in line of sight. “You start low by the tail… and then you split them open up to the head. You let their guts just slide out…” A hand pulled at his hair; lifted his head up so that the cleaver could be held right against his neck. He was afraid to swallow in case the blade cut his Adam’s apple. “What do you think it feels like, to still be alive and watch as your innards drop out your belly?” He was a soldier by nature… born brave… but even he quaked at that. “I’ll let you find out… and just before you die… you can tell me!”

While he eyed the cleaver in disbelief as it rose into the air, he realized he’d made a fatal error, one he would pay for in pain, blood and finally death.

***

The doctor refused to sign off Noah’s release until his blood pressure stabilized. But it was one thing telling him he needed to relax, and quite another actually doing so. He had no idea what was happening with Luke. Noah wanted… no needed… to have Luke in his sights.

_The mob want him dead for fuck’s sake!_

Eventually the nurses allowed Maddie and Jonathan to visit. The child clung unsure to Maddie’s hand as they entered the room. His little frown of confusion relaxed instantly as he laid eyes on Noah in the bed. Before Maddie could even speak, he was pulling forward eagerly. She had to grip his hand to hold on to him.

“It’s okay,” Noah said, “he can come up. I’m fine.”

Released from her clasp the boy scrambled up on the bed; sat in the crook of Noah’s arm. He stared expectantly up at him.

“Hi,” said Noah. “I missed you. Did you miss me too?”

Maddie and Jonathan exchanged confused glances.

The small hand briefly touched Noah’s mouth, the brow crinkled with concern.

“Oh,” Noah reassured him, “I was sick, wasn’t I? But I’m all better now, okay?”

Again a little nod before he handed Noah a sheet of paper.

“What’s this? Is this a picture for me…?” The last of the words faded away softly as his eyes took in the drawing. The emotion he felt had no words, but if he had to describe it, he’d most likely call it a warming. It was as though he’d always had a bulb stored somewhere deep inside him, and this amazing gesture... so simple... was all it took to turn on the light. He pressed his knuckles to his lips; felt his breath stagger against them.

The last drawing the boy made of himself was stuck to the kitchen fridge at home. But in that image he stood alone. In this new picture, he was featured in the middle of the page with a tall man on his left, and another man with yellow hair and brown eyes on his right. And unlike the picture on the fridge, in this drawing the child was smiling.

“Wow!” Noah sniffed as he wiped at his eyes. “This is the most beautiful picture I’ve ever seen.” And it really was. He kissed at the boy’s forehead. “Thank you.” The baby blue eyes shone for a moment before the frown returned. His finger pointed to the man on the left. “I guess you’re wondering where Luke’s gone, ha?”

A tiny nod of the head.

Noah smiled as best he could. “He had to go and see some people, but he’ll be back soon. I bet he’ll just love this picture you made! I’d say this is one for the fridge!” This time Noah was rewarded with a tiny smile. Despite how bad and terrifying things were at that moment, it made him feel so much better. “We love you, kid. You know that?” Noah kissed his forehead a second time.

“Noah,” Maddie spoke, breaking the spell between the man and child, "how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Thank you both so much for coming.”

“Noah what happened to…?”

She didn’t finish the sentence, but he knew what she was asking. He was sure Maggie would have told her what had happened. He shook his head, perplexed. “He’s at the station now… I don’t know…”

“And…?” Jonathan gestured toward the boy.

“It’s a really long story…” He didn’t want to say too much in front of the child; was grateful when they both picked up on that. “Right now, I just want to get out of here so that I can check on Luke. But my damn blood pressure won’t come down!”

“Noah your body’s just been through an ordeal. You need to relax and give it time to heal.”

“How can I do that Mads? I have no idea what’s happening right now! And somebody just tried to poison Luke.”

“Look,” suggested Jonathan, “the poor boy has been here all night. Perhaps I should take him back to your place while you two catch up?”

“That would be brilliant if you could.”

But the boy had other plans. He clung to Noah with a vice-like grip that surprised all of them. Noah tried to talk him into it, but he was determined to stay on the bed and eventually Noah gave in.

So it wasn’t until the child grew tired and nodded off that the three friends were able to change the subject from general chat to the more serious issues at hand.

***

She checked again, but there was no doubt. The money wasn’t there. This was the second missed payment. The son of a bitch had definitely cut her off! What the fuck did he think he was playing at anyway?

She logged off the internet café computer, finished the dregs of her coffee and paid the cashier; stormed outside for a cigarette.

The problem was he no longer took her threats seriously. He no longer seemed as obsessed over his reputation as he used to be. It was that obsession she had played on for years. It was her meal ticket! But she hadn’t heard from him in months, and she no longer knew where he lived. She leaned back thoughtfully, lifting one foot against the glass façade of the café; inhaled deeply on the smoke. This was a major problem! No money meant no drugs! And without her daily fix…

To top it all off she owed Kenny a tidy sum, and she knew what Kenny would do if he didn’t get what was owed to him.

Suddenly a thought came to her. She dropped the cigarette butt and squashed it out with her heel, before hastily returning to the Wash-‘n-Go. She hunted through the reception desk drawer looking for something she had stashed there months before.

“Come on!” she cried in frustration. “Where the hell is it?” And then, “Aha! Got ya!"

“Hey Michelle, where’s your kid got to then? I ain’t seen ‘im around ‘ere in a while!”

It was a regular customer whose name she could never remember. Why the hell would he want to know that? She certainly didn’t give a damn, so why should he? (She felt a faint pang somewhere deep inside, but she had learned long ago to ignore it). In fact, it had been a relief to find the boy missing...

_I can't take care of 'im._

The older he got the more he started to drain on her… He cost too much money! And she needed the money!

“I sent him to a relative…” was her vague answer.

She fumbled with the folded sheet of torn-off newspaper she’d retrieved from the drawer. She stretched it flat on the table; searched the tiny photographs until she found the familiar face that caught her eye a few months back... the reason she'd kept the clipping.

“New Talent in Town” the article read. “This celebrity news reporter has his eagle-eye trained on new talent Noah Mayer, currently filming in downtown Los Angeles…”

_Los Angeles!_

***

The detective came round the table to where Luke sat; leaned over him. He placed three photographs down in front of him. “Julius Maite. Aged forty-eight. Body found in a rented apartment at five o’clock yesterday afternoon. Tortured to death."

Luke felt like throwing up. “Jesus!” His eyes were glued on the mutilated corpse in the pictures. His brain struggled to comprehend the situation. What had he gotten himself into? He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with Noah.

“Mr. Snyder, I’m sure you’re able to see things from my perspective. Yesterday morning I received an anonymous tip-off that you hired a man who goes by the name of Julius to embed himself within one of LA’s biggest crime syndicates; only for this man…” and he stabbed one of the photographs with his forefinger, “ _this_ Julius… to later turn up dead.”

“You think I killed him?"

“No, Mr. Snyder. I don’t believe you did. That is not why you’re here.”

“Then… I'm sorry but I don't get it?”

“The pistol found inside Mr. Maite’s apartment is the same make and caliber used in the shooting of Marco Di Alberto.”

“Gianni’s father?” Things were just getting worse and worse. He rubbed his hands through his hair.

“That’s correct. Four of his men were also found dead in the house.”

“But I still don’t understand… All you found was a pistol? Why does that mean Julius did it?”

“Until the ballistics report comes back, we don’t know that for sure. But the way in which Mr. Maite was tortured is a special kind of death this family is notorious for. Of course we can’t prove that.”

Luke felt his stomach seize up. “But…” Suddenly things were starting to make sense. “Oh, God! Is this why? This is why they tried to poison me, isn’t it? Because they think I ordered the hit?”

“Now you see where I’m at? You are a member of a large crime syndicate family… the Grimaldi family… an important member…”

“Detective, I don't consider myself a member of that family.”

“And yet you head up their main shipping operation?”

“Yes, but I would never arrange to have somebody killed!”

“Even after they allegedly bombed your office building, shot at you and your partner? You did hire this man, did you not…?”

“Yes! I’m not denying that!” Luke looked around the room in frustration. “Look, I wasn’t raised a Grimaldi, detective. My biological father left me the company just before he tried to disappear, and now he’s in prison. I have never been directly involved in any illegal activity! The year before I came to LA I hired Julius to help me clean up the Oakdale branch. I’m trying to eradicate crime from the company, not perpetrate it! Just speak to Margo Hughes at the Oakdale police station! She’ll tell you! Julius was instrumental in cleaning up that branch. I hired him to do the same in LA! But I never once instructed him to kill anybody! I wouldn’t do that!”

The detective eyed him skeptically. He knew how to read people, and he had to admit that the kid didn’t seem to be lying.

“I’m telling you the truth, detective.” As Luke spoke, his eyes were drawn outside the office window. Through the hustle and bustle of the busy police station, they immediately fell on Noah, who was in the process of questioning a female sergeant at the reception desk. Maddie and Jonathan stood close by; most likely having failed in their attempt to take Noah home. Noah held the small child on his hips; turned to gaze in the direction of her finger as she pointed to the detective’s office, where Luke was being interrogated. Luke immediately shifted in his seat; raised his head... felt the familiar hammer in his soul as the worried blue eyes locked with his through the glass. “Um, detective? Is there anyway I can have a moment with him please?” Luke asked.

The detective looked over at Noah and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but no. I can’t have you conferring with anybody right now.”

Luke’s heart sank. He stared longingly through the glass. It was hard to be so close to him and not be able to hold him… talk to him... especially after what they had just been put through. “Could you at least go out there and explain the situation? He just got out of the hospital. I don’t want him waiting around here for hours when he should be at home resting.”

He watched through the glass as the detective approached Noah. Noah listened intently. After a few exchanged words, Noah’s eyes began to brim with tears and he stared desperately back over at Luke.

“It’s okay,” Luke mouthed. “Go home. I love you.”

Noah swallowed hard; appeared to think things over, but then finally nodded. He raised his hand in a soft wave that Luke returned; left the station with the child clinging to him like a baby monkey to its mother... Maddie and Jonathan following behind.

“Detective,” Luke asked a moment later, as the officer returned to the room, “do you have any idea what it feels like to watch the person you love drink a glass of poison that was meant for you? I just want out of this thing!”

***

They loved him. He knew this. They told him every day what a clever, nice and handsome boy he was… He was special and they were glad he was there. They kissed and hugged him too… and they gave him nice food and even ice-cream! He liked that. He wanted to stay with them always, but Joshua said he would come back for him. And Noah had also said Joshua would come back. And he didn’t know what would happen after that. So now he was scared. He didn’t want to go away.

Luke told him in the hospital that he would be right back, but he didn’t come back. So something was wrong, right? And then he was at the police station and the man said he couldn’t come out to see them. He didn’t know why Luke had to stay there, but he wished he would come home. He wanted Luke to come home.

He was crying now. He couldn’t help it. But it was okay to cry. Noah wouldn’t be mad.

***

Noah sat on the end of their bed and sighed. As tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. He’d tried phoning the police station for information on Luke, but they wouldn’t tell him anything... not even how much longer they planned on keeping him. “But have they even charged him with anything?”

“I’m sorry sir,” came the standard reply, “we are unable to release that information.”

As he sat there the house began to feel exceedingly empty. He hated how it brought back memories of all those days without Luke. Those terrible days before Luke came back into his life. A part of him wanted to call Luke’s family, especially Lucinda who'd know just what to do. But he was pretty sure he knew how Luke would feel about that. They couldn’t risk putting the people they loved in danger.

So instead he could do nothing but wait and pray that somehow the police would realize their error and let Luke go. They still needed to figure out what the deal was with the kid.

He could hear Maddie and Jonathan talking in the living room. He thought back to what she said in the hospital.

***

_“Noah, just be careful with this child.”_

_“Maddie, you don’t…”_

_“I can see how attached you are, Noah. But the fact that you have him could get you and Luke into a lot of trouble! Kidnapping is serious, Noah! Prison serious!”_

_“I know! Luke and I have discussed this already. We know we have to find his mother… We just haven’t had a chance with everything else we’ve had to deal with!”_

_“And if you do find her? What then?”_

_He knew she could see the sadness in his eyes. He tucked a curl behind the boy’s ear as he slept and shook his head. “If he needs protection, then we’ll do what we can. The first priority will be confirming whether or not he’s my brother.”_

_“And if he’s not, and you have to give him back?”_

_“Please Maddie, I can’t think about this right now! My head can’t take it!”_

_“I’m just worried about the two of you. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”_

***

Now as he watched the child paging through his ‘Noah’s Ark’ book on the floor of their bedroom, he wondered just what it would mean if their theory was wrong and they had to give him back. The thought turned his stomach into a tangled mess.

The doorbell rang and he heard Maddie yell, “Coming!”

He heard the door open and Maddie saying, “Hello? Can I help you?”

He heard a reply. “Is there a Noah Mayer living 'ere?”

At the sound of the woman’s voice, the boy bolted upright; made a keening sound as he scrambled to Noah for protection. His eyes bore the look of a frightened puppy, pleading and helpless. He pulled with hands and feet to drag Noah into the closet. When Noah didn’t move, he flung his little arms around Noah’s legs; buried his face between them. Noah tried to calm him down, but it was useless... the boy was utterly terrified…


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, hey…” Noah whispered, softly smoothing the small black head that was burying itself deeper and deeper between his knees.

Prying the child off was like pulling two pieces of Velcro apart. He grunted; instantly reattached himself at every attempt. Both of his thin little arms were securely wrapped around Noah’s legs, making it impossible for Noah to move anywhere. Noah finally managed to push him back by gently gripping hold of his shoulders. The boy glanced frightened between Noah and the doorway. He made tiny intense peeps through shallow breaths. Noah was frantic for him. He crouched down to the boy's level as the little one fought to cling onto him once more.

“What is it?” Noah searched the little face for answers; saw only pure terror in the pleading blue eyes. The little hands dug with remarkable force into Noah’s forearms. He could still hear Maddie and the strange woman talking in the other room, but he was too focused on the child to work out what they were saying. Over the short time they had known the boy, he would always react negatively to strangers, but usually he would simply shrink away, or hide in his special spot in their closet. Noah had witnessed a _kind_ of panic in the child… right after the shooting... but even that didn’t compare to the anxiety this stranger’s presence caused him.

The boy’s body crumpled up even further as they heard Maddie say, “Hang on, I’ll just go and get him for you…” but it was the sight of his trousers turning dark with urine that kicked Noah’s natural instincts into motion. Swiftly he lifted the petrified child; placed him on his cushion in the closet. “It’s okay… It’s okay...” He stroked the stricken face. “You stay in here. Stay quiet…”

He closed the closet doors; leaned his body against them. His heart pounded. What was he doing? If she was here for the child then…

"Noah, there’s somebody…” Maddie stopped in the doorway when she saw his face. “Noah, what’s wr…?” He quickly lifted his finger to his mouth, his eyes beseeching her to be silent. He grabbed both of her hands, drawing her with urgency deeper into the bedroom.

“Promise me you won’t mention the child…” he spoke so quickly that his words stumbled together.

“What?”

“If she asks, you don’t know anything about the child, okay?”

“Oh my God, Noah? Is that why she’s here?”

“I don’t know. I just… I just have this really bad feeling! Please, Maddie! I know it means I’m involving you in this but…” he was desperate all of a sudden and he didn’t really understand all the reasons why. “I need you to trust me on this.”

Maddie must have felt the shiver that ran through his hands to meet hers. She watched a single tear path its way down his cheek. She did the only thing she could do. She nodded and drew him into a hug.

“I know there’s a possibility we’ll lose him one day,” he whispered in her ear, so as not to let the boy hear, “but not now, okay? Please… I couldn’t handle it… Not without Luke here…”

She pushed him back, palmed his cheeks. “We don’t even know for sure why she’s here. Let’s go out there and find out what she wants. If it’s the child then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

He took a few deep breaths... steadied himself... quickly visited the bathroom to wipe his eyes on a towel. One look in the mirror revealed them to be tired and bloodshot… but it would have to do.

Maddie took his hand as they walked to face the woman together.

The visitor sat nervously on the edge of the couch. Jonathan gallantly filled the silence with idol chit-chat; seemed more than a little relieved to see them.

Noah almost staggered at the sight of the stranger. He had only to look at her to know the truth. Her long greasy black locks... slightly wavy at the ends... and her crystal blue eyes, left him in no doubt. This was the baby’s mother. Noah felt it in his bones. Anxiety dropped from his throat to his guts every time he swallowed. He held tightly onto Maddie’s hand, trying to stem the shakes that threatened to give him away. God but he missed Luke!

The woman stood as they entered, her cheap gold hooped earrings swinging from her lobes. She wore a terribly short and skin tight white skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Her beige tights had seen better days, and her singlet pink shirt was cut low down her front. She had a boyish figure, with no breasts to speak of, but the lack thereof was most likely due to her emaciated frame. It was obvious she was an addict. She was restless… edgy… and she had a nervous habit of shaking her left hand every few minutes. She also hadn’t bothered to hide the needle bruises that trailed up her arm.

_Did that little angel really come from this?_

“Hello?” Noah swallowed and greeted cautiously. The external displayed casual interest, while the internal fell slowly apart. “Can I help you?”

She eyed him up and down, chewing loudly on a stick of gum. “You look just like ‘im.”

Noah’s heart froze, thinking she meant the child.

_No! No way!_

There was no way he could hand the boy over to this woman. “I’m sorry?”

“I knew who you were from your picture.” She rummaged around in the tatty clutch purse she had hooked over her bony shoulder; withdrew a crumpled up bit of newspaper. She passed this to him, tapping her finger on one spot.

Baffled he took the paper from her. An image of him smiled shyly up off the page from the tiny picture that accompanied the article.

“‘Cause you look just like ‘im,” she continued, her eyes surveying the surroundings. “Well, when he was younger that is…“ She began to wander around the room; picked up a vase from a nearby table. She studied it intently before replacing it. “You done well for yourself, ain't ya? Fancy LA director and everythin'...”

The other three adults in the room were completely silent.

“Oooh!” she exclaimed, stopping by a table where her eyes had fallen on a framed photograph of them together.

***

 _The younger kids were buried on the floor under mounds of tossed giftwrap. Ethan was having a wonderful time playing Santa’s little helper; handing the gifts from under the Christmas tree to their relevant recipients._ _Faith would retrieve a parcel, check the tag, and then whisper the name of the recipient in Ethan’s ear. Ethan would then proudly deliver the gift in exchange for a kiss or a hug. Then he would stand by that person and eagerly await the parcel's unwrapping._ _Eventually he handed a shiny red rectangular box tied in a ribbon to Noah._

_“For me?” Noah asked him. He nodded excitedly. “Thank you so much! Do I get a hug as well?”_

_Ethan jumped up; squeezed Noah’s neck; forced himself into a gap between Luke and Noah's thighs on the couch. Noah read the tag. The gift was from Lily._

_“Thank you,” he said to her and she smiled._ _“Do you want to help me?” Noah asked Ethan. The little guy could barely contain his happiness. He tugged at the ribbon and it dropped from the box. Ethan lifted the lid to reveal a sterling silver photo frame about the size of an A4 notebook. But it was the picture inside that rendered Noah completely speechless. Lily had enlarged a shot in black and white… and it was breathtaking._

_Noah had never seen the photo before. He didn’t even know it existed. But he'd never forget that day. It was taken only a few weeks after Luke regained the use of his legs, when their relationship was still brand new; the first real romantic relationship either of them had ever had. They had accompanied Lily on a walk through the forest that bordered Emma’s farm. She’d taken her digital camera along, and unbeknownst to them, secretly snapped a shot of them as they stood with clasped hands beneath the trees. It was a windy day... their hair blew in their faces... but they were oblivious to it. Their eyes were shut... their lips were locked in a tender kiss._

_“I found it on my computer about a month or two after you left for LA,” Lily explained. “I thought once or twice about sending it to you, but at the time I wasn’t sure whether it was appropriate.”_

_Noah knew he was crying. Luke took the frame from him to study it himself. He smiled softly at it; placed an arm around Noah._

_“But I’m glad I didn’t send it then,” Lily continued, “because giving it to you now seems like the perfect gift at the perfect time...”_

_And oh, it definitely was!_

***

Now this woman glared at the photograph; let out a fierce guttural laugh at the sight of it. “My, oh my! I bet your old pops was just _thrilled_ by _this_! Am I right? God, but I woulda killed to have seen his face when he found out!” She surveyed all the other photos of Luke and Noah, as well as those of their friends and family. “And he lives here too, doesn’t he? Lordy… Lordy…! The great Winston Mayer… that fine upstanding man… has a gay son!” She was laughing in hysterics now. 

Noah's nerves were shot. He didn’t think he could take much more of it. He was suffering from a deep seated nausea that weighed down his guts. He was starting to lose control. “Look, would you mind telling us who you are, and how we can help you please?”

“Yeah, I figured he’d never tell ya 'bout me! He left for the army and came back all hoity-toity… Thought he was God’s gift or somethin'! Too good for the likes of us that’s for sure!”

“You knew my father from before he joined the army?”

_Before Branson..._

“Kid, I’ve known your father his whole life! He’s my big brother!”

Noah’s eyes grew to saucers.

“And don’t that just make us family, or what?” She walked over to slap Noah on the back like they were old friends.

“My father never mentioned he had a…”

“A sister? Well… as far as he was concerned he didn’t! Paid me a tidy sum each month to deny we were even related at all!”

_The boy's my cousin..._

“Oh my, God, that means I have family out there? Real family?”

“Sorry kid… it’s just me and ‘im left! Ma and Pops died when I was fourteen.” It didn’t escape Noah’s attention that she said nothing about a son. “We lived in a trailer, so it’s not like they left us a kingdom or nothin'! Pa couldn’t even spell bank account let alone hold one! So, I’ve been workin' the streets ever since.” It took her a few moments to collect herself. “The name’s Michelle, Michelle Harris. I was married once see… for about a month.”

“And you came here to find… to find my Dad?” Noah asked.

“I’m looking for ‘im. He owes me some money! I lost contact with ‘im a few months back… Then I saw your picture and I figured you’d know where he was… But I’m willing to bet I’m wasting my time here, right? I’d bet a million bucks you’re not on speaking terms, right?” And she lifted another photo of Luke and him to highlight her point.

“Even if we were, I couldn’t speak to him. I’m sorry but my father’s dead. He died last year.”

She had just replaced the frame back on the table, and she froze at his words. She turned to him with an expression of complete disbelief. “What?”

“I’m really sorry.”

“But… But… how? When?”

Noah wasn’t certain, but he thought he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. He felt like crawling into a ball and crying. He couldn’t take much more. One section of his brain was desperate for news on Luke; the other was concerned for the terrified little boy...

_My cousin_

...who he’d just hidden in the closet. A third section tried to untangle the mystery of this woman, who he felt sure was the child’s mother, yet she didn’t seem to have come for him. In fact, she didn’t seem to know he was there at all. And that meant the last speck of brain power he had left, simply couldn’t handle anymore; definitely couldn’t deal with dragging up the memories of his father’s death.

Besides all this going on in his head, his body was still racked with poison. His stomach felt like it was on fire half the time, and worry finally took it’s toll… his legs gave out and he collapsed.

“Noah!” shrieked Maddie, as she tried to grab him. “Jonathan!”

Jonathan was quickly on his feet, helping to grip Noah under his arms and moved him over to lie on the couch.

“I’m okay…” Noah said faintly. “I just… I was just a little...”

“I’ll fetch you some water.” Maddie disappeared into the kitchen.

The woman watched flabbergasted. Eventually she followed Maddie and spoke from the kitchen doorway, “Can you at least tell me what happened? What happened to Winston?” There was suddenly a frantic and desperate tone to her voice.

“I’m sorry,” Maddie’s voice replied. Noah heard as she opened the fridge and took out the water bottle. “Can you give us a moment please? Noah’s just been released from the hospital and this is a little too much for him right now. He's supposed to be resting.”

“But I need to know!” insisted the woman. “Why did he-” Noah lifted his head from the couch as her sentence cut off. She was staring intently at something within the kitchen. “Is it just the two of 'em living here?”

Noah felt icicles forming around his heart.

_No! The drawings!_

She would see the drawings stuck to the fridge and she’d know! She’d know her son was in this house, and she’d take him away from them.

“Noah?” Jonathan griped one of his shoulders as he felt the tension in the other man increase.

“It’s just Luke and Noah here,” Maddie replied. “Jonathan and I are visiting from Montana.”

Jonathan stared with confusion in the direction of the kitchen, but he said nothing.

Noah visibly relaxed and said a silent thank you to Maddie as the woman followed her back to the couch. Michelle hadn’t said anything, so she couldn’t have noticed. Noah knew from Joshua that the woman treated the boy badly, but he still found it amazing how unconcerned she seemed by his disappearance. She definitely didn’t strike him as a desperate mother with a missing child.

Michelle watched awkwardly as Noah drank the water Maddie handed to him. “I sees you sick, okay? But I just need to know…”

“Colonel Mayer committed suicide last year. In a cabin, a few miles outside of the city,” Maddie answered so that Noah didn’t have to.

“Suicide? But that’s impossible! That man would never kill himself!”

“Well he did,” stated Noah finally. “I was there.”

“Miss Harris, was it?” Maddie jumped in, concerned for Noah’s wellbeing. “I’m really sorry for your loss, but as you can see this isn’t a good time. Now if there’s nothing else you need, I must ask you to please leave.”

“Yeah,” she was shocked and so did little to protest as Maddie guided her outside. “Yes, okay. Good to finally meet ya, Noah.”

Once the door closed behind her, Noah gulped in air as though he’d just emerged from a long period under water. “Shit! Oh, my God!”

“Wow!” said Maddie. “Your aunt... But at least she was here about your father and not the boy.”

“That was his mother…”

“What?

“It was her Mads. I know it was! The boy’s my cousin.”

“Well if she _is_ his mother, it’s obvious she doesn’t know you have the boy,” observed Jonathan.

“No,” agreed Noah. “She doesn’t know. And she never will! The boy’s never going back to _that_! Never!”

“No…ah…” It was said very quietly. So quiet that he was the only one to hear it at all; the way most people had the ability to hear their name said on the wind or over a crowd of voices. He turned to the sound; locked eyes with the child standing in the hallway entrance. He briefly pressed his face into his hands to quell the flood of emotions erupting within him at the sound of that tiny voice.

_He spoke!_

He rose from the couch; ignored Maddie’s protestations to stumble over to him.

“Hey,” he said as cheerily as he could. “How about we get you out of these wet cloths and into a bath?”

“I can take care of him, Noah. Why don’t you rest?” asked Maddie, kindly.

“No. I need to do this. Thanks.” He held out his hand and the child took it without hesitation, allowing Noah to lead him down the hallway to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The boy said nothing more as Noah bathed him gently before putting him to bed. He tucked the slight body in tightly and kissed his forehead as the little eyes stared up at him.

“You sleep well, okay little man?”

The boy nodded, but as Noah rose to leave, the child grabbed his arm and pulled at him to stay.

“Okay, baby. I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, alright? There’s nothing to be scared of.”

Again that familiar little nod.

“I liked it when you said my name today,” Noah said cautiously. He didn’t want to make too much of a fuss about it, but he also wanted the boy to know what it had meant to him. “Maybe, one day, you’ll say my name again, hey?”

But already the child’s eyelids were drooping shut, and it took only a minute more before his breathing deepened; his features relaxed.

“Noah,” Jonathan whispered from the doorway, “you look terrible. Won’t you please try and get some sleep? Luke will never forgive us if we let you make yourself sick.”

Noah nodded. He joined Jonathan out in the hallway, careful to leave the door open a crack.

Jonathan looked in at the sleeping child. “What are you going to do?”

“Whatever it takes. I have to find a way to keep him here with me and Luke. It’s where he belongs... I just know it!”

“But what about his mother?”

“You know as well as I do she’s not out looking for the boy, or we would have heard about it by now. It would be in the local papers in Branson at least! But there’s nothing… _Nothing_! She doesn’t care! She doesn’t care about him at all! All she’s interested in is getting quick cash for her next fix! I mean, you saw her for yourself, Jon? What kind of mother has she been to him? The boy is terrified of her!”

“I know… But Noah, no matter how good your intentions are, what you and Luke are doing right now is illegal! And you could be in a lot of trouble! Hell, knowing what we know, Maddie and I could be in trouble now too! Maddie’s really worried about the two of you and so am I…” He stopped when he noticed Noah swaying.

Noah felt dead on his feet and overemotional. Jonathan seemed to realize that this combination would be impossible to reason with. Instead he patted Noah's shoulder. “Go to bed, okay? Try not to think too much. Things will feel better in the morning.”

Noah nodded. “Thanks. Sleep well.”

Noah left Jonathan standing in the hall; made his way to the bedroom. He found his phone where he had earlier left it on the bed; checked to see if the police station had called. But there were no messages.

“Luke…” he whispered.

***

By the time she left Noah’s place she needed a fix bad!

Michelle had been using since she was fourteen, when her pop’s friend dosed her up so he could fuck her in the back of his car. He had paid her too, so that’s how she learned to get money. At first she wasn’t a regular user... just at parties… but then Ma and Pops died and Winston pretty much withdrew. She found that her appetite, especially for heroin, increased. Eventually she could no longer control when and where she used it. She basically needed it all the time.

Her mother had left her some jewelry, but it was cheap gold and didn’t buy her much; so she began whoring a whole lot more than usual. Sometimes it seemed she could never earn enough to buy the desired amount of the drug. She would break into houses and cars to steal what she could, but even then she always seemed to be in debt to one pusher or another. Sometimes she could pay for it with sex, but most of the time they wanted the money. She'd been put into the hospital a few times because of it. She’d also been to jail for theft.

She met Paul Harris at a bar and they got high together. He had money and swept her off to Los Vegas for the weekend where they got hitched in some plastic chapel. She thought her ship had come in! They were high together in a five star hotel for a mouth before his parents found them and dragged him off to rehab. He had stolen their gold credit card to pay for his jaunt. That was the last she saw of him.

So by the time Winston returned from his army training, she was already a mess and he wanted nothing more to do with her. She knew he paid her the quarterly amount to stay out of his life, but a part of her had always hoped that... deep down... it was because he was worried for her; because he felt in some small way responsible for his little sister. She hoped.

Then one day she noticed how her belly was swollen. She stood sideways to the cracked mirror on the trailer door, swaying because she was still high from her last fix; frowned at it. She supposed she could be pregnant. She tried to use condoms, but sometimes she was so out of it she’d forget, in a hurry to get the job done. Sometimes it was simply a case of the sooner she got paid the sooner she got high.

A trip to the Catholic charity hospital confirmed her fears.

_Shit!_

And she was too far along to abort.

They offered to arrange an adoption for the child, but over time she began to like the idea of a baby. She thought maybe this would help her to feel less lonely. Maybe this could help her to fix her life. By this point Winston had been paying her for years, and she used the money to rent a small one bedroom house in Branson. One of the nuns at the hospital helped her get a respectable job at the laundry mat. The owners weren’t happy that she started pregnant, but once she agreed to no maternity payment they hired her on the spot.

The baby came quick and fast on a rainy Tuesday night. She didn’t know what to feel for the child. It wasn’t as she had expected. He cried a lot. The nuns explained he was addicted to the drugs and would be sick for some time. They kept him in the hospital at first to watch him, but then eventually they let her take him home. It was a nightmare! She felt guilty for not loving him, but she couldn’t force herself to feel what wasn’t there. He took up so much of her time, and she needed to be out making money or she was behind on her drug payments.

The beginning was the worst because the nuns would check up on her. So she had to make sure he was clean and changed regularly. But eventually they stopped coming and she could let it slide a bit; just bathing him when the smell became too much in the cramped quarters, or to stop him from screaming.

Because of the baby she couldn’t go out at night. She started to allow men into the house. She had always avoided this for fear they might one day come back and bother her, which of course some did. She hated the boy even more for this! The baby’s bed was in her closet so that he wouldn’t be seen when her customer’s arrived. Sometimes he would start to cry and it would put the guys off. They didn’t like that. Some of them would hit her. Her resentment for the boy grew and grew with each passing day.

Thankfully he grew quieter as he grew older. He knew she would only hit him if he cried, so mostly he was silent. He never spoke, which she took as a blessing. Once he was bigger she would often leave him with Bill next door. He was a greasy old man but he would do it for sex. That left her free all night to find a trick, get paid and score.

Then one day she didn’t get Winston’s payment. It wasn’t in her account as per usual. She thought that perhaps he had forgotten or made an error, but when she called his number it simply went to voicemail. She left all kinds of threats on there as well as plaintive pleas explaining how desperately she needed the money. Please could he help her…? She was sick… very sick… and she needed the money for medicine!

Of course the landlord wasn’t impressed when she didn’t make her monthly rental and threatened to have her evicted.

“Please! I have a baby! You wouldn’t throw a little kid out on the streets, would you?” She begged him.

“One month! But if I don’t get double payment next time you are out!”

One afternoon, a little before her payment date, the boy was gone. She searched angrily for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She was actually worried at first. She was surprised by that. But then she was glad. She felt free. She had her life back and she could do as she pleased.

She felt sure that Winston would make her a double payment on her next due date. So she waited for the day and checked, only to discover that he had definitely cut her off. This time when she called his number all she got was a message to say the service was disconnected.

And that was what had brought her to LA. She’d had to borrow the money for the flight and she shuddered to think how she would pay it back now that she knew Winston was dead.

She stumbled into an alleyway; quickly snorted some cocaine she had in her purse. Her supplies were really low, and she was desperate to replenish them before they were finished. There was nothing worse than looking for money when she hadn’t had her fix.

***

Noah couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so exhausted. His eyes drooped as he removed his shirt; threw it into the laundry basket. He started to unbutton his jeans but he couldn’t get the message from his brain to his fingers. Eventually he dropped to the bathroom mat, leaning forward and closing his eyes. The tiredness made his body sway. Just a few more minutes sitting like this and he’d be able to change for bed. He yawned deeply.

He could have been asleep... He could have been kneeling there asleep for hours, he wasn’t sure… but it was while he knelt there that he felt the weight of Luke’s hands on his shoulders. The blonde steadied himself to kneel behind Noah on the floor; warm arms wrapping around Noah’s neck. Luke pressed his cheek up against Noah's. Noah closed his eyes; concentrated on the feel of Luke’s solid heartbeat on his back.

“Luke?” he gasped, afraid it was a dream. “Are you really back?”

Luke’s hands crossed Noah’s chest. He turned Noah’s chin sideways so that he could kiss him. “You’re trembling…” The sound of his voice… the feel of his skin…

Noah pulled him closer and kissed him again. Both minds focused in on the joining of their lips; Noah’s hands grabbing hard onto Luke’s forearm. “I was so scared. I never want to be parted from you. I just want to be with you forever…”

“Noah…”

Another kiss; and this time Noah pulled Luke around to face him, supporting Luke’s head in his hands. Noah’s chest burned as though it were their first kiss.

“I missed you so much.” Luke managed to say between breaths, just before Noah’s mouth was on his again. Seamlessly Luke was laid on the floor; Noah’s weight pressing on top of him; tongues deeply engaged... hands finding contact with skin.

Suddenly able to push through the fatigue, Noah lifted himself up to study Luke. He used his fingers to lightly touch his forehead... then cheek... then neck.

“Your hair…” he bent to kiss Luke’s head. “Your eyes…” A kiss on each eye. “Your lips…” A finger smoothed across them. “Your body, your soul, your heart…” A deep, slow and passionate kiss that started as a shake in Noah's body, only to pass over to Luke's. "They're all mine! You hear me, Luke? They’re mine!” Noah possessively pulled Luke suddenly up into a seated position; threw his arms around him. He held him tightly, rocking them. “Say it!” he said in Luke’s ear.

“Yes.”

“No! Say it! I want you to say it! I need to hear it!”

Luke gripped Noah’s shoulders; stared directly in his eyes. “I’m yours, Noah! All yours!”

“I want to fuck you…” It was a shy whisper, and before Luke could say anything, Noah had him naked; was kissing a path up his arm. He drew Luke up on his lap, and after some quick preparation, Luke lowered himself down onto him... just like that... so the two of them rowed together. The rocking became faster and faster until Noah had to lean back, both hands pressed into tile during the force of the orgasm, giving Luke access to lick up his chest... bite at his neck. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Leaning back on one hand, Noah used the other to grab behind Luke’s blond hair; draw their mouths back together. He lowered a hand to finish Luke off as they kissed; felt Luke’s body tense; clench against his as Noah twitched inside of him.

“Noah…” Luke groaned; fell forward to rest his head in Noah’s neck. “I love you, bubby… So much…”

Noah laid back; pulled Luke over him... closed his eyes tight. His relief at having Luke back home was all consuming. Holding him close like that felt like perfection. “Luke…”

“Shh… I know we need to talk, but right now I just want to hold you, okay?”

Noah nodded. “’Kay.” His voice was distant and fading.

Luke pulled Noah up and into the shower. They both jolted at the touch of the cold water before it slowly heated up and steamed around them. By this point Noah was a walking zombie. He leaned his body and head up against the cubical as Luke soaped him up; scrubbed him clean. He rubbed the bubbles into Noah’s hair and lifted the shower head to rinse the soap off his head and body.

By the time it came to wash himself down, Luke had to do it one handed; the other holding a drowsy Noah up. He turned off the water; towel dried the man and then himself. Noah was half asleep on his feet as Luke guided him to the bed. He removed the covers and gently lowered Noah down. Their damp hair would wet the pillows, but Luke was too exhausted to care. He crawled into the bed; turned naturally to spoon Noah close... naked bodies coupling as one. It took only a minute before Luke joined Noah in a deep sleep.

***

She decided the alleyway was as good a place to sleep as any. She sat up against the wall of what turned out to be an Italian restaurant. The food smells made her a little queasy. She had an uneasy relationship with food. She resented having to spend money on it and so she kept it to a minimum. Besides, her customers liked her skinny.

She sniffed another dose of coke and closed her eyes. The coke was a poor substitute for heroin, but it was better than nothing.

Her mind drifted to Noah. Her nephew was certainly a handsome devil! Just like Pops had been. And of course Winston had always been a looker!

Winston! She felt a sharp pain in her chest and coughed. She was surprised to find herself feeling a little sad about that. There was a time when they had been close… wasn’t there?

No more money!

She jolted awake as she remembered her predicament! What the hell would she do from now on? She had to find another source of regular income and at that moment only one name was close enough to her. Only one name sprung to mind…

_Noah!_


	13. Chapter 13

Lucinda was made to leave her purse and coat at the reception desk, where they gave her a plastic disk with a number on it in exchange. She also had to endure the regulatory body search. This took place inside a white cubical by a young female guard who looked somewhat intimidated by her.

“If you’re intimidated by me, my girl, then you definitely shouldn’t be working in a prison.”

The girl blushed and waved her through the metal detector.

“Look here please…” a burly male guard instructed.

She peered into the lens of a camera so that her picture could be filed. She was guided down a long corridor with white walls and grey floors, until they reached a room guarded by a twenty-something boy.

“Either I’m getting older or the world’s getting younger...” she thought to herself.

He stood up from the table as she entered the claustrophobic visitor room. He couldn’t hide his surprise at seeing her. She guessed she was the last person he would ever have expected a visit from. He held himself with that usual arrogant air, despite the rather drab prison garb.

"Prisoner 666," she read off his lapel, "how appropriate!"

***

It was a shifting at the bottom of the bed that woke Luke. At first he thought it was Noah stretching his long legs out, but it felt heavier. When he lifted his head he realized the kid was sleeping over his feet; tiny hands clutching the storybook tightly. Luke smiled.

“You really are here,” Noah’s croaky voice said from beneath the covers. “I was afraid to open my eyes in case I dreamed it.”

Luke laid his head back down on the pillow; gave him a light kiss.

“Mmm…” Noah responded with satisfaction, “you really are home…”

“Of course I am. It’s Sunday, remember?”

Noah beamed at him.

“How are you feeling?” Luke asked, cupping his forehead. “I was so worried! All I wanted was for the stupid police to finish with their questions so that I could come and check on you...”

“Stomach still burns a little, but I feel better now you’re here.” Another kiss… “What happened?”

“Gareth got me out on bail.”

Noah sighed. “Shit, Luke!”

“I know,” Luke grabbed Noah’s hand; started playing with his fingers, “it’s such a damn mess!” Luke set about explaining the situation to him. The reason for his arrest; Julius; the Di Alberto’s; and the fact that both the police and the crime family believed him to have ordered the hit on Marco. “I just can’t believe it! They think I’m some Grimaldi mob boss or something!” And then quieter as he remembered, “You should have seen what they did to Julius!”

Noah squeezed his hand. They lay watching each other for a while. “It’s like you’re writing your own version of the Godfather… Part four!”

Luke laughed. “Well at least we can still joke about it!” He frowned. “God, Noah,” he twisted some of Noah’s hair between his fingers, suddenly serious, “when you collapsed from that poison…” He shook his head. “I’m _so_ sorry!”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t realize how dangerous these guys were until it was too late.”

“No, but if I had listened to you sooner…”

“…then what? They would have been just as determined to stop you from selling the company as they have been to keep Gianni hired. The point is they wanted access to those ships!” They spent another few moments in quiet contemplation. “So what now?” asked Noah. “What’s the next move?”

“Well, we know I didn’t order the hit so I guess we need to find out who did.”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“Damian.”

“ _You're_ going to visit Damian?” Noah was surprised.

“No. Definitely not! I meant what I said when he was arrested. I never want to see him again. I’ve asked somebody else to do it for me.”

“Who?”

But before Luke could reply the boy sat up, all wonky with sleep; gave them the biggest smile they had ever seen from him. He crawled right up, forcing them apart to sit between them. He leaned back against the headboard with the book on his lap. Luke noticed a folded and crumpled sheet of paper had been stuck between the pages.

“Good morning, bub, what’s this?” he asked the child, ruffling his slightly sweaty... and spiked from sleeping in one position... hair.

The boy spread the paper open. It was another drawing of the three of them. This time they appeared to be eating breakfast. The boy pointed at the picture and said, “No…ah.”

Luke’s eyebrows shot up with surprise. Noah grinned at Luke’s expression of shock; Luke quickly gathering it wasn’t the first time Noah heard him speak.

Then the child surprised even Noah by pointing to the yellow haired depiction of Luke and saying, “Luke.” And he blessed Luke with a beautiful smile, obviously extremely pleased with himself.

“When?” Luke mouthed over the kid’s head.

“Yesterday…” Noah whispered back.

“Wow!”

“I know…” Noah’s grin couldn’t have been wider.

Luke turned back to the boy, his eyes welling up. “That’s right! You’re very clever! And now who is this?” He pointed to the boy in the picture.

Noah held his breath.

The child lifted his little forefinger to his lips; sucked on it for a while. Obviously deep in thought, he looked up at Luke and frowned. Then he stared back down at the picture, repeating, “Luke… Noah...”

Noah shook his head at Luke.

“Okay, yes. This is Noah and this is me, Luke. You’re right. But who is this?” Again he pointed at the smaller figure in the picture.

“Boy!” the child stated with sudden excitement, as though he had just solved a scientific equation. He pointed his finger at the picture.

“Yes, that’s right too,” Luke agreed patiently, “but what is the boy’s name?”

Again the frown as he studied the drawing intently. Finally a bulb seemed to light in his eyes and he said, “Child!”

Noah couldn’t help laughing.

“I tell you! It’s like trying to draw blood from a stone!” Luke exclaimed, joining Noah in the laugh.

And then something incredible happened. The child giggled too. Loud and clear… and his face lit up like a morning sunrise.

“Oh!” said Luke. “I see! You think you’re being funny, don’t you?” He gently tickled the child on his belly, making him bend up; laugh even louder. Both men soaked the sound in… It was amazing, the trust the child was developing in them.

“Ah, Luke,” said Noah, “we kind of went to bed commando last night. Can you distract him while I put on some pants?”

Luke nodded; entertained the boy until they could swap roles so he could dress also. Then the three of them snuggled back down under the covers.

“Oh, my god, Luke,” Noah exclaimed, suddenly remembering the night before, “something wild happened yesterday! I’m still a little shocked and I don’t really know what to make of it all…”

“What is it?” asked Luke, intrigued.

“I’ll tell you later…” and he motioned toward the child.

***

“Hello, Damian,” she stood before him... impeccably dressed as usual... making him feel somewhat small in his blue prison overalls.

“Lucinda,” he gestured for her to take a seat at the visiting table, before doing so himself.

“You and I have to have a little talk,” she began.

“If you wish… How can I be of assistance to you?”

“I would very much like you to explain to me how it is possible that my grandson should end up in police custody in Los Angeles?”

“What?”

“He was arrested last night on charges of involvement in multiple homicide. Now you and I both know that Luke has not always been squeaky clean, but I think we can agree that murder is definitely off the table as far as he is concerned. Thankfully we were able to post bail! But in the meantime we have ourselves more than a slight problem, don’t we?”

“Has this got something to do with the bombing? I heard what happened but they told me Luke was okay…”

“ _They_? They, Damian? Well now, I guess we come right to the crux of it, don’t we? Just who are _they_ , Damian?”

“Lucinda, when I gave Luke the company, you didn’t think the Grimaldi’s would just walk off and leave him did you? They will have been watching him this whole time. And you can be sure they still are! I think you better tell me everything you know.”

***

He sat Indian-style on a purple cloud that floated just above the ground. He was doing what he always did… he drew. She could never understand the drawing. He would steal pens from her at every chance he got, and store them like a squirrel in the corner of the closet. Eventually she gave in and stole him a pack of colored pencils from the local Cash ‘n Carry. At least when he was busy with that he didn’t sit staring at her all day.

The purple cloud started to change color… to red, then green, then orange, then back to purple. It was making her dizzy.

“Where are ya?” she yelled at him, as he wafted up and down on the cloud. But he ignored her to continue with the drawing.

She noticed that now he was no longer a flesh and bone boy, but was a drawing himself. The scribble lines, where he had been colored in, clearly visible.

Something was nagging at her! It was like she should remember something; like she knew something… But her drug fueled mind couldn’t place the two puzzle pieces together.

***

“Your cousin? Wow! That’s crazy!” exclaimed Luke, after Noah explained about the visit from Michelle while they shared a popcorn snack at the table.

“Right? All those stories from the colonel about how I was from this long, long lineage of army men… all a pack of lies! Either that or he was living in his own dream world for far longer then I realized.”

“Well, are you sure? Are you sure she’s his mother?”

“Definitely. She looks just like him. I mean she looks just like me! She just has to be the woman Joshua was tracking. It all makes sense.”

“But she came here looking for your father and not the boy?”

Noah nodded. “You should see her, Luke. She’s a walking disaster. I can’t think how that kid has survived this long…”

“So, why was she looking for your Dad then?”

“Money. Apparently my father was sending her regular payments, but then of course they stopped when he died. She saw a picture of me in a newspaper article and decided to track me down. I guess hoping I’d lead her to the colonel.”

“So, she’s not even looking for him?” Luke stared across the room at the boy who was enraptured by some children’s show on the television.

“No, and now I don’t know what to do… Should I tell her that he’s here and that _we_ want him?”

“And do we?” asked Luke. “Do we want him?”

“Don’t we?” Noah frowned.

Luke smiled at him. “I’m just teasing you, Noah! Of course we want him!”

Noah smiled and kissed him, placed his arm around Luke's shoulder to draw him closer. “Thing is… If she doesn’t care about him, then she wouldn’t mind us taking him, right? And maybe we can do this all legally?”

Luke was silent.

“What?” asked Noah. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know. I guess… Maybe we should just check this out first, you know? Visit where he’s been living? Maybe it’s not right for us to just presume she’s a bad mother because Joshua says so.”

“Luke, you saw all the marks on him. And you weren’t here yesterday. You didn’t see him when he heard her voice. He was terrified, Luke! It’s not the reaction of a child missing his mother.”

Luke’s eyes were drawn back to the boy. His heart broke for the child. What was that like? What was it like to grow up without the love of your mother? His eyes locked with Noah’s, and he felt a pang when he remembered how Noah hadn’t known a mother’s love either. “Look," he said, "I know, okay? I know that most likely he's had a bad life. But we owe it to him to make sure we get all the information before taking such a big step.”

Noah thought about it for a while; nodded. “You’re right. So we hold off telling Michelle we have her son. At least until we can check out Branson?”

“Yes, but to check out Branson, we first need to clear me of murder charges. And we’ll do that by working with the police. The detective has a plan… but… you’re not going to like it.”

Noah immediately went tense. “Luke…”

“They want me to contact Gianni. Talk to him…”

“ _What_? Are they crazy? That psychopath tried to kill you, Luke! He thinks you murdered his father!”

“Yes, but the police are willing to wager that he’ll want access to the ships more then he’ll want revenge. They want to use me to set him up. Get enough evidence together to bring down the whole smuggling operation.”

“Oh really? And what if they’re wrong? I’m not going to let them gamble with your life, Luke! Forget it!”

Luke looked at his feet. He knew this was going to be a hard sell. “Noah, I’m going to do this. I’ve already decided.”

Noah took his arm back from Luke with disbelief. “Despite how I feel about it?”

“We are already in the middle of this, babe. There is only one way for us to end it and that’s to face it head on.”

“Even if it means risking your life?” Luke was silent as he faced the floor. “Look at me, Luke.” Luke lifted his head and shrank from the fear in Noah’s eyes. “You promised you wouldn’t get involved like this...”

“Noah, the police will be monitoring me the whole time. I have to do this! And I think you know I don’t have a choice here.”

Eventually Noah could do nothing but agree and so he nodded. “What will I do if something happens to you?”

Luke bent forward to hug him close. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Noah pushed him back with a look of utter determination. “Okay then. But if you’re doing this, so am I!”

“What?”

“From now on I’m your personal bodyguard! You’re not going anywhere without me!”

***

She was still wandering after the ever changing cloud that drifted just in front of her. When she stretched out her hands, she could just touch the fluffy edge of it. Puffs of vapor would break off and float away and each time she managed to touch the cloud his blue eyes would seer into her.

“Where are ya?” She asked again

He held up his drawing so that she could see it. It was a strange drawing she thought. It didn’t make sense.

“Why'd you draw that?” she asked him, but he shrugged and went back to work.

Her vision started to grow misty; the cloud was suddenly much further away.

“Wait!” she yelled. “I’m not finished!” But hands were gripping at her arms and she thrashed to throw them off. “Let go! Let me go!” she screamed.

A voice seemed to fall from the sky like a god’s and say, “Lady! Lady, you can’t sleep here! You are scaring away my customers!”

She opened her eyes as a rotund man lifted her to her feet; held her up against the brick wall. She couldn’t think. Her head pained as she had started the shakes. She sniffed and stared at the guy, wiping the snot away with her arm. “Okay! Take your hands off! I’m leaving, 'kay?”

She stumbled from the alley; quickly rooted in her purse for the last of the coke. She sniffed it on the walk; hoped it would last long enough for her to find a quick favor.

Her mind swarmed with her predicament! There had to be a way to get some cash from Noah. He was her nephew after all! And family seemed important to him… so… so maybe… Maybe he would take care of his old aunt. She would have to think long and hard about how she could manipulate him… but not now! Not while she had construction work taking place in her skull!

***

“So this man... this Julius Maite, that Luke hired to help him clean up all your mess, worked for the Grimaldi’s?”

“It is possible. Perhaps they made contact with Julius when Luke first hired him in Oakdale. So Luke thought Julius was working for him, but really he was a mole for the Grimaldi’s.”

“Damian, why-oh-why have you always found ways to drag poor Luke into all your intrigues and ridiculous mobster games?”

“Luke is my son! He deserved to take ownership of his birthright.”

Lucinda scoffed at him.

“If I hadn’t given him the company when I did, the Grimaldi’s would have found a way to take it from him. I would have cleaned up the company before Luke took over if I had the chance, but time was against me! Anyway, I do not believe it was the Grimaldi’s intention to harm him by ordering this hit. Most likely they were stamping their mark on this Di Alberto family. Making it clear that Luke was out of bounds.”

“Well be that as it may, instead they have managed to put him into even more danger! Now the Di Alberto’s think he’s a Grimaldi, and Luke is caught in the middle of some silly mob war… Not to mention the fact they almost killed Noah!”

“I love my son, Lucinda, and I grew to care very much for Noah, despite what he thinks. Despite what any of you think! I don’t want either of them in this situation any more than you do. I have come to realize that maybe it would have been best if I had stayed out of his life.”

“What? Do my ears deserve me? Am I to understand you correctly? Is the great Damian Grimaldi finally able to admit he might not be the best influence in his son’s life? Call the lawyers! Let’s get this down on paper, shall we?”

“Okay. You can cut the sarcasm! Celebrate your little victory later! Right now we need to help Luke.”

“And how, pray tell, do we do that?”

“My uncle would be the best place to start. He’s the one with the most interest in Grimaldi Shipping.”

“What is his name?”

“Anton. If you contact my lawyers in Craven Road, they’ll give you all the information you need.”

“I will do that,” she said, standing. “In the meantime, I want you to _leave Luke alone_! And I’m only going to come here to say that to you once! Poor boy has finally gotten back the man he loves and they deserve their chance at happiness… After everything they have been through! Without all your questionable dealings getting in their way!”

“Lucinda, I have only ever wished for Luke’s happiness…”

“Well, you should have thought about that while you were deceiving him into believing his father was dead! Not just the once mind you, when you held back that critical information on Holden, but _twice_ when you faked your own demise! _Oh_ , if only it hadn’t been faked! Wouldn’t we all just be so much better off?”

Damian smirked at her; maintained that smirk until the door closed behind her, before cussing in Italian under his breath.

***

After quite some distance, she finally found her way out of suburbia and onto a road with shops on either side. She stood by one and examined herself in the glass. She didn’t look her best but it would have to do.

Even in a strange neighborhood, she was an expert at tracking down the right spots. She could find them just as easy as a blood hound could sniff out a felon on the run. She stood on a corner that looked promising, and sure enough a fancy car soon slowed and the passenger door opened.

“Can I help, sweetheart?” she cooed.

“How much for a blow?”

“Seventy will do it!”

He laughed at her. “Forty. Take it or leave it!”

She glared at him, but she was desperate and she couldn’t risk losing him. She needed a hit like yesterday! She got in and they drove off.

Only forty-five minutes later... job done... she had sourced her stash. She found another alley and set to work preparing the drug; feeding her favorite vein. She felt the divine substance take her. It was awesome! It was a weightless feeling of inner peace… Pure euphoria….

Then she sat up like a bolt… The picture was suddenly clear in her mind, just as she had seen it stuck to a fridge… just as the boy had held it up to her in her dream… the picture of two men and a child…

It was like her mind was suddenly clean and clear!

_Noah!_

Noah had her son!


	14. Chapter 14

Michelle wasn’t sure how she knew. She just did.

Yet the whole situation was a complete mystery. Noah seemed genuinely surprised to discover she was his aunt. She had been around liars and fraudsters for most of her life; she would know if he were faking it. She was sure he wasn’t.

Almost from the moment she’d seen Noah, she’d sensed some kind of hesitation from him... that he was holding something back. Almost like a fear. She wondered whether he knew the child was hers. But when she’d revealed herself as family he _had_ been shocked. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

And yet…

If he didn’t know he had an aunt, then how...

... _the fuck_...

...had he ended up with the child? How could he have the child without realizing the connection? More importantly, how had her child traveled almost two thousand miles across country to get there? If Noah had stumbled on her son by accident... had him living with them in the house... then wouldn’t he say something if he realized she was the mother? It all seemed like too much of a coincidence. Her mind was ticking away... coming up with ideas... coming up with solutions…

A sly smile crossed her lips.

There was definitely something to be gained from this! She needed more information. She had a little time before her flight back to Branson.

It was possible this was the break she needed!

***

The puzzle was of a Lion. The child’s eyes grew wide with amazement when Maddie handed him the brightly colored box. His mouth gaped open in surprise and Maddie had to motion the box in his direction a few times before he took it. “That’s right, it’s for you…” she assured him, with her usual kind smile.

He climbed up on the couch and examined the picture on the box with wonder, running his finger along it. Then he shook the box; smiled when he heard the rattling sound from inside.

While Maddie and Noah said their goodbyes by the front door, Jonathan briefly took Luke aside. “I’ve left the kid a little gift outside on the decking. You can give it to him later. I figured two gifts at once might be a little overwhelming for him.”

“Thanks. We didn’t know how long he would be here and with everything going on, there’s been no chance to get him any playthings, so it’s really great you guys thought of him...”

“No worries.”

“And Jonathan…” he said, suddenly shy, “about what you did at the hospital…”

Jonathan squeezed Luke’s shoulder. “Don’t mention it...” He lifted his backpack and made for the door, where Maddie waited patiently for him. They were both due back at work in Montana the following day.

“Thank you both so much for coming like you did,” Noah said, hugging them goodbye.

“Yeah,” agreed Luke, “it was a massive help!”

“Are you sure you two will be alright?” Maddie asked with concern. “I mean things are far from settled. I feel bad leaving you like this.”

“Mads, you two have your own lives to lead! You have Bruce to look after. We’ll be fine from now on.” Noah assured her.

“Okay, but if you need anything, just let us know... And keep us posted.”

“Lion!” the boy shouted the moment the front door closed on their friends.

Luke and Noah exchanged a knowing glance. Okay then... the child was only willing to talk to the two of them for the moment.

***

Adam Amadeo liked to think of himself as ‘street smart’. He wasn’t your usual mobster type as portrayed in Hollywood movies. If you were to pass him in the street, you would think he came from some idyllic suburban family... blonde, handsome, well-groomed, and sharp as a razor’s edge.

But you would be only partly right. For although he was all these things, he had also been working for the Grimaldi family in New York for over ten years. And before that he was always involved in some illegal wrangling or another. He was always in trouble with the police as a kid. So despite his middle-class upbringing, he was a born criminal... pure and simple! He just about drove his pious Catholic mother to an early grave with all his antics.

“Why me?” she would often cry to the rooftops, gesticulating to her god. “Why, Lord? Why give me such a wicked son as this?”

But his loyalties didn’t lie with his mother. Sure she had raised him, but that was about it! Her way of showing love and affection was slamming a king-sized bowl of pasta in his face. By the time he was thirteen he was the size of three grown men. He would have died young had it not been for Anton Grimaldi. Mr. Grimaldi felt sorry for him; took him under his wing... introduced him to the gym and a healthy diet... trained him up to become a useful member of the family.

And that was how he thought of himself… as a Grimaldi and not as an Amadeo.

His good looks and slight frame often lead other men to underestimate him. He may not have seemed it, but he was efficient, fearless and most of all brutal! A wicked combination. And it was through his steely determination and intense loyalty, that he had earned the respect of the remarkable man that was Anton Grimaldi.

So he loved the family. He really did. But this business of sitting around watching Luciano Grimaldi and company go about their daily routine had begun to grow stale. Until the bomb that is! And then the drive by shooting! And the poisoning was an interesting twist. Oh, and he had so enjoyed the time they arrested some other guy for spying on the house. He still didn’t know what all that was about!

His phone rang. “Mr Grimaldi?”

“Can you give me an update?” the deep, accented voice asked him.

“Their friends left a few minutes ago. Besides that there's been no further activity. The cops are still watching the house.”

“How many?”

“Two cruisers.”

“Listen up, Adam. I’ve just had an interesting phone conversation with Luciano’s grandmother. Keep a close eye on them! I’m sure Gianni will make his next move soon…”

“Yes sir!” He hung up and smiled. Things were hotting up at last, and he had a front row seat for the ride.

***

After breakfast Noah leaned up against the edge of an armchair, drinking from a coffee mug. He watched happily as Luke eagerly introduced the boy to what they assumed was his very first puzzle, because that was exactly his expression when Luke tipped the shapes out onto the coffee table… puzzled.

They both sat on the carpet and Luke spread the pieces out. “You need to turn them all the right way up, so that you can view the picture on them, see?”

The boy was mesmerized by it and smart too, quickly following Luke’s lead. It didn’t take him long to catch on to the concept, and he was soon searching out the connecting pieces with fascination.

“And so we build the lion like on the box,” Luke continued.

“Lion!” The boy exclaimed with a broad smile making Luke laugh.

The sound of their giggles warmed Noah through. He thought how great it felt with just the three of them… how right…

Obviously he'd always imagined marrying Luke and having kids someday. Even in the early days he had wanted that... eventually. But they were both still so young and having kids, however that was to come about, had always been a future kind of thing. They had only been back together for a few short months, and they were still trying to find their feet within the whirlwind of obstacles life decided to throw their way. Neither of them would ever have thought they would be thrust so quickly... so unexpectedly... into a parental role. But now, watching the two people he loved play together, Noah realized how their relationship... their love for each other... had only been reinforced even further, by their unspoken understanding that this small boy somehow belonged to them… that he had entered their lives for a reason, and they needed to do everything they could to keep him.

Luke’s phone rang where it sat among the puzzle pieces on the table.

“Hello?” Luke scrambled for a few pieces as they fell to the floor when he answered. “Grandmother!... Hi!... Aha?... Okay, just hang on a minute I’m going to put you on speaker so Noah can listen in.” He clicked a button on his phone; placed the device back down on the side table. “Okay, shoot!”

“Hello Noah…” Lucinda’s strong voice emerged from the phone. The child glared at it with trepidation. Luke rubbed his back softly. The blue eyes calmed but stayed glued to the object.

“Hi, Lucinda, how are you?” Noah replied.

“How am I? I think the question we should be asking is, how are _you_ , my boy? We are very lucky to even be speaking to you today! Both of you! This is quite a situation you’ve found yourselves in! All thanks to that miserable father of yours, Luke.”

“Did you get to see him?”

Noah looked up and Luke nodded at him. They hadn’t yet been able to continue their conversation from earlier that morning.

“Oh yes! And you’ll be very interested to know that he wasn’t the one to order the hit on Di Alberto.”

Noah and Luke exchanged another glance.

“He wasn’t,” asked Luke surprised. “But if it wasn't him, then who?”

“Well he seems to think it might have something to with this uncle of his… an Anton Grimaldi. And after the phone conversation I have just had with the man, I’m inclined to agree. Apparently he is a major shareholder in your company, my darling.”

“Yes he is. I know the name but he’s always been a silent investor. Did he admit to it?”

“No. But I didn’t get to my position in life without the skill of reading people. I’m sure he was involved. He was very interested to hear about your current predicament. And Damian is willing to wager that Anton didn’t appreciate the way the Di Alberto’s targeted a family member. Whether _you_ think of yourself as a Grimaldi or not is neither here nor there as far as they are concerned. It is how they are perceived externally that matters to them. They cannot afford to lose face because of it.”

“So they ordered the hit to stamp their mark.” stated Noah in horror. “Damn! This has become way more then just being about the smuggling and access to ships! This is a full on battle for power!”

“I’m afraid so, Noah dear, with you and Luke caught right in the center of it all.”

***

The whole business with Luciano Grimaldi... or Luke Snyder... or whoever the hell he liked to call himself, was so fucking out of control that Gianni was ready to kill!

Gianni had acted rashly when he ordered the hit on Luke Snyder. At the time he could barely control his rage at the death of his father. He immediately sought a swift and quick revenge. He also needed to let the underworld know... as fast as possible... that his father’s death would not go unpunished. He would be as brutal a dictator as Marco had been. In their line of business, they could not be made to look weak. It left them open to attack from other factions, keen to get a piece of the LA pie.

When his men dragged a beaten and disorientated Julius to his feet, he could still remember the rage that consumed him toward the man. Julius humiliated him and by doing so cast the Di Alberto family in a negative light. Julius was right inside the heart of their organization. Julius had been his friend! Men on the street were laughing at him and laughter meant disrespect! Some men might become brave enough to challenge Di Alberto turf.

Gianni had killed before, but killing Julius was the most satisfying ever!

Now that he'd released some of his anger on Julius, he was actually glad his men had failed to kill off the queer. For one thing, he loved the idea of Snyder tearing himself apart that his darling lover boy suffered in his stead. Bastard had probably wet his pants because of it! What a result! And for another, he now had the opportunity to personally pursue retribution.

***

The gift left by Jonathan in the back yard turned out to be a pretty decent soccer ball. The child was ecstatic. He could barely hold onto it, it was so big, but he hugged it close to his body; ran down on the grass where he dropped it to the ground and immediately kicked it about as hard as he could.

Noah hugged Luke from behind. They swayed softly together as they watched him play from their vantage point on the deck.

“I realized something today…” he said into Luke's hair.

“What’s that?"

“I haven’t thought about Oliver Deagostino once since that boy arrived. Not until today when I was thinking about us.” Luke brought his hands up to grip Noah’s forearm where it crossed his chest. “The child’s like the perfect counterpart to the pain left by Oliver. His presence is… soothing… and it’s like he’s somehow repaired the final cracks that had remained inside of me.” Noah smiled as realization hit him. “It doesn’t even hurt so much to think about him anymore. I think it might really... finally... be over, Luke.”

Luke turned into him with a smile. They kissed for a long moment, before continuing to watch the child. After a few minutes Luke said, “He’s so much better now, isn’t he? He’s like a shadow of the kid we picked up at Jasmine’s. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah. It’s so great. He’s not so scared to try things anymore. Like before… it was like he was scared to move… to breathe even! And he’s so smart!”

“As much as we need to check out Branson, a part of me really doesn’t want to know...”

“I know what you mean.” Noah kissed Luke’s cheek. “I’m going to do the dishes, want to play ball for a while?”

“You bet!” Luke skipped off the deck to grab the wayward ball between his feet; kicking it over to the child. “Okay, catch it! That’s right! Now kick it back over to me!”

Noah smiled; bit his lower lip before leaving them to it.

He had only just begun to wipe down the kitchen surfaces when the doorbell chimed. He noticed through the back window that Luke and the boy were still playing football in the yard. He thought briefly that it was starting to go dark; they should get the child ready for bed.

The child!” he thought as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel; made for the front door. “Finding out his name was definitely a priority!”

The person standing on his doorstep caused sweat to instantly bead on his forehead. He could feel the perspiration soak his armpits and his back. He couldn’t find his voice. He couldn’t react at all. His hand trembled on the door handle.

“You lied to me…” It wasn’t an accusation, just a statement.

He swallowed; felt his heart rate double.


	15. Chapter 15

“Can you tell your dog to heal?” She sauntered past him through the doorway, bold as brass.

Still recovering, Noah hadn’t initially noticed the police officer standing behind her. “It’s okay officer,” he managed to say, “she’s my aunt.” Boy did that sound strange coming from his mouth.

He shakily closed the door but didn’t turn around. That same fear he felt the day before when he first laid eyes on her, engulfed him. He prayed Luke would decide to spend a few more minutes out in the yard.

“He used to leave those things all over the place…”

“What?” Still he didn’t turn.

“Those dumbass pictures he insists on drawing! I swear the child’s got a problem or somethin'!”

Noah’s hand tightened on the doorknob. As well as the awful realization that she knew, he could feel anger rising. He took the biggest breath of his life; turned to face her. She was still in the same clothes as the day before, but she looked better somehow... more in control. She was grinning at him.

“I’m sorry,” he tried, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The smile faded from her lips. Her eyes narrowed at him. “Don’t take me for no fool, Noah! I know I ain't finished school or nothin', but I ain’t stupid! I saw the picture on the fridge yesterday! It affected me ya know? But I only realized just now why that is!”

Before Noah could stop her she was marching toward the kitchen.

“No, wait,” he yelled in desperation, “you can’t go in there!”

_Please!_

He could already feel their fragile hold on the child slipping.

By the time he reached the kitchen she held the drawing in her hand, but she wasn’t looking at it. Instead her eyes were focused on the yard outside where Luke and the boy still played, oblivious to her presence. The boy giggled whenever Luke caught the ball; would run after it as Luke kicked it away from him. Noah battled to hold onto his emotions. He wanted to run outside, bundle the three of them into this truck, and speed of to who knew where.

But there was no hiding him anymore.

Michelle had a strange expression on her face that Noah couldn’t read. She cocked her head at the scene; pursed her lips. She seemed to shake the strange emotion off by flipping her long black hair back; sniffing loudly. “So?” she finally said, glaring at Noah as he stood helpless before her, “how’d he get ‘ere?”

“Do you care?” Noah stood firm. If he had to fight her on it then he would.

“’Course I care! That’s my child ain't it?”

“Then why didn’t you report him missing? If you care so fucking much?”

She smiled at him. “People like you! People who 'ave money? You make me laugh! You ain’t got a clue how hard it is out there for the likes of me! Life ain’t so simple!”

“It seems pretty simple to me,” Noah replied, “money doesn’t even play a part in it! You either love him or you don’t. And if you don’t, then you need to do the right thing by him and just let him go.”

She paused for a moment. “You know, there’s one thing I still don’t get? You didn’t now I was your aunt, right?”

“No.”

“So how comes you’ve got my kid?”

“Somebody gave him to us. I guess he knew the boy was my family in some way.”

“And so you just took him in,” she asked in amazement, “without knowing? Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Noah nodded. “What do you want, Michelle?”

“What you think I want? I want my child back of course!”

Noah tried not to visibly tense at that. He had to make Michelle believe he was the one in control, all the while knowing she held all the cards. “I’m sorry, but there is no way in hell I’m giving that boy back to you. Not after the way he’s been treated.” And then it slipped out before he could stop himself. “There’s no way I’m letting him near a monster like you!”

She slapped him hard across his face. He stood stock-still with shock at first, cupping his cheek. Then he stared defiantly at her. “Why did you _really_ come back, Michelle? And don’t try to tell me it’s because of your child. You obviously don’t love him, so what do you really want?”

Michelle stood before him with a look of chilling and calculating coldness. “If I leave the boy with you what happens to 'im?”

“We keep him. You sign his care over to us. It’s the right thing to do Michelle. He has the chance of a better life. Can’t you see that?”

She was silent for a while... thinking. Then she replied simply, “Okay…”

Noah wanted to relax with relief, but something told him she wasn’t finished.

“… on one condition…”

“What’s that?” Noah felt a sinking dread.

“You pay me. You pay me once a month for the boy and he’s yours.”

“Forget it!” he was quick to respond; an intense feeling of disgust and fury flaring up in him again. “I’m not going to _pay_ you for him, Michelle!” He spat the word ‘pay’ as he spoke. “He’s not a commodity for you to trade… to make your drug money on! He’s a human being, God dammit!” His voice was laced with indignation.

She shot a look to Noah that came as close to pure hatred as he'd ever seen. “Just as bad as your pops, right?”

Noah felt a stab at that. He hated been compared to his father. He was surprised at how much the words hurt... even coming from a witch like Michelle.

“What gives you the right to judge me?” she continued. “Do you live my life, hey? You’re just as high and mighty as Daddy! Thing is... legally I ain’t the real criminal here, am I? It’s you two that kidnapped my son! All I 'ave to do is go and speak to those nice young officer’s parked right outside. Explain how my baby went missing and I found ‘im here without my knowing it. The two of you would be behind bars within hours and you knows it!”

“There is no way I’m giving you any money. You can forget it!”

“Okay then,” she spoke sweetly, with an angelic smile, “I’ll just be grabbing my son and we’ll be off.”

She made for the backdoor, her cheap staccato heels sounding like hammers on the tiled floor. Noah ran to catch up, clearing the space in a few long strides. But Michelle quickened her pace and her hand fell on the door handle…

“Stop!” Noah yelled, panting and holding his hands out. “Please… just… Can’t we just talk about this civilly?”

She turned toward him smugly. “I 'ave to split for Branson in a few hours. I ain't got the luxury to change my flight. So here’s the deal! I’ll leave the boy here… “

Noah lifted his head... shuddered. He noticed through the pane of the adjacent window that Luke and the boy seemed to have finished their game; were making their way up the yard. He knew how terrified the child would be to see her... panic began to set in.

“… for now… I’ll give you boys the chance to think about my offer… You got twenty-four hours!”

“Okay. Okay then!” Noah was willing to say just about anything to get her to leave. “But you have to go now. “

“I will. I will. Keep your pants on! Jeez! But I’m going ta need a little somethin' to tie me over. I’ve got some men on my back in Branson.”

Noah kept an eye on Luke and the child outside. He didn’t want to give Michelle a cent. He knew he would be contradicting himself, but at that moment he couldn’t risk the boy seeing her. “Okay, how much?”

“A grand should cover it!”

Noah left the kitchen, knowing that she would follow. He flew for his writing desk, pulling out some notes he’d stored there to pay a repair man. He thrust them at her. “Here!” He pushed her toward the door. “Okay, now leave! Please just go!”

“I’m goin'! I’m goin'! Is this any way ta treat your aunty?”

He watched as she made her way down the path... then he remembered. “Wait!”

She paused as he ran down to meet her by the road. She looked surprised that he followed her.

“His name? What’s his name?” Noah was stunned by the look on her face. She was shocked by the question, as though she’d never been asked it before. “He has a name, right?”

“’Course he does!”

“So what is it?”

She frowned at him. “Nun’s gave 'im a name when he was born. I don’t remember…”

Noah was certain he actually heard his heart break in two. He couldn’t stand to be around her for another minute. “Just go!” he told her coldly.

He rubbed his face in his hands; made his way back up the path and into the house. Luke had just pressed play on a DVD for the boy when Noah entered. They locked eyes... Luke reading his expression, immediately followed him in silence, as Noah headed for the kitchen.

Noah stood transfixed by the drawing of a little boy on the fridge.

“Bubby?” Luke asked from the doorway. “What’s the matter?”

“Child,” he said, nodding his head as though Luke had asked him a different question.

“What?”

“That’s what he drew for us… when we asked him… a child…”

“Noah?”

“Because that’s… that’s what she called him!” The hands come back up to his face. He wept loudly into them; the adrenaline of the moment leaving him with nothing else to keep himself together. The picture blurred behind his tears.

Luke’s arms were around him in a flash; Noah leaning into their warmth. He rested his head on Luke’s strong shoulder, wetting his shirt with his tears.

“Luke?”

“Shh… baby… I’m here… shh…”

***

He used to have to steal food from the general store or from the garbage. Sometimes a person would leave an unfinished sandwich at the laundry mat. He’d hide food in the closet so she wouldn’t see. When she remembered to give him food, it was usually salty biscuits and maybe... if he was lucky... there would be some cheese.

"Here child! Eat up!" she would say.

In the morning he could finish her cornflakes if she left them in the bowl in the sink. He would push a kitchen chair against the counter and stand on it. Then he would eat the flakes over the sink, listening out for her in case she caught him. There were times when she took ages to leave; the milk was sour by the time he got up there. But when there was food going he would always eat it, never knowing when the next meal might come. Anything was better than the way his tummy ached when he didn’t get any.

He pretty much thought about food all the time. The only time he could forget the growl in his stomach, was when he was concentrating on a drawing. So he drew a lot!

But now he didn’t have to hunt for food. Luke and Noah gave him food every day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner! And it was yummy! It was the best food ever! Some mornings Luke would even make pancakes! Once he even made him pancakes shaped like people! Luke could make anything!

He was going to stay with Luke and Noah. He knew because he heard Noah say so to Maddie and Jonathan. He heard Noah say he didn’t have to go back to Mommy.

Mommy came to the house! He was scared that she would take him away. He didn’t want to go back... ever! But Noah and Maddie made her go away, so it was okay now.

This time Luke helped him in the bath. And when he was in bed, Luke read him ‘Noah’s Ark’. It was the best story! Really, really good! He had his own bed now! So he was a big boy now! Then Luke kissed him goodnight, and Noah came to kiss him goodnight.

Noah was sad, so he hugged Noah’s neck and told him, “Be okay, No-ah…”

“You bet we will be, kid!” Noah kissed him again.

“I stay?” he asked.

But Noah looked very sad at that. Noah didn’t answer him and that made him feel afraid.

“Sleep tight, baby.”

He thought he saw Noah crying as he left the room.

***

They left the child with Jasmine the following day, while they undertook the dangerous assignment requested by Detective Mullins. They met him in the men’s toilet of a coffee bar. If any of the Di Alberto clan were following them, they wouldn’t be suspicious. Luke made the call, the nerves making his hands shake. He was glad Noah was by his side to hold one of them.

The phone was hooked up to some fancy gadgets so that the police could listen in.

“IL Forno’s, good morning? Would you like to make a reservation?” said a sweet sounding girl on the other end of the line.

IL Forno’s was one of many Italian restaurants run by the Di Alberto family. This branch was a regular hangout for Gianni, and the police already confirmed that he was currently there checking on the books.

“Um, no,” answered Luke, “I was wondering whether I could speak to Gianni Di Alberto, please? Is he available?”

The girl sounded flustered, obviously uncomfortable with the question. “Oh... um... it’s most unusual for him to take calls on this number... um…”

“If you tell him it’s Luke Snyder, I’m sure he'll take the call.”

“Um... okay... um... just hang on a minute.” He heard her place the phone down on the counter; could hear her voice in the background talking to another woman. Finally a door opened... closed... he heard heavy footsteps growing louder as they approached the phone.

“Who’s this?” said a stern male voice. It wasn’t Gianni.

“As I told the girl, it’s Luke Snyder here. I need to talk to Gianni right now.” He tried to sound like a person in charge.

“Hold on.” More shuffling and conversation could be heard in the background. Finally the same man’s voice said, “Okay, but not on the phone. How fast can you get here?”

“What? To the restaurant?” Luke clarified.

Noah was already vigorously shaking his head at Luke.

“Yes. He will see you now if you can make it here.”

“Um...” he looked over at the detective who nodded. “Okay. I won’t be alone though. I’ll have my partner with me.”

He saw Noah sigh deeply.

“Fine! But just the two of you!” The phone went dead.

“Don’t worry,” the detective reassured them when he saw the unease on both their faces, “it’s the best place to meet him. He’ll never try anything on his own property.”

***

Noah had given her the exact information she'd gone back to his house to hear. They didn’t just have the boy staying with them… they wanted him. That gave her a major advantage. She knew Noah had vetoed the idea of paying her for the privilege of raising her son, but she felt sure he would come around. Eventually he wouldn’t have a choice if he wanted to keep the kid.

She couldn’t imagine what they wanted with the boy. He was just a pain in the ass. And he never spoke so it wasn’t like you could play with him or nothing.

_The blonde man played with him in the yard._

The moment had shocked her. The boy looked different somehow. It took her a while to figure it out, but then she realized… He was laughing and he seemed… happy. She felt a tug of annoyance toward him. Wasn’t he supposed to love _her_? Wasn’t he supposed to miss _her_? She was no saint, but she was still his mother. He should feel something, right, a kid so young?

She quickly shrugged those feelings off. The main thing was that the two men seemed to have taken a shine to the boy and they wanted him. And they were _loaded_! She thought she should find the person who had taken him, so that she could thank him. That person may just have saved her ass!

It was only right what she was requesting. It was only right that she get her share of the pie. It was only fair. After all, if Winston had taken better care of her when she was younger... like he should have done... then maybe she could have turned out like Noah. Maybe she could have been successful and living in a fancy house.

She rubbed her hands on her way to the laundry mat. She had enough cash on her to pay off the sharks and score a little dope. She even had enough to take the night off!

After that... she had herself a new cash cow… or bull… lined up. It wouldn’t be long…

She wasn’t about to give up on it!

_No siree!_

***

Gianni was intrigued. The phone call from Luke Snyder was totally unexpected. The little twerp wanted an audience with him.

_What? Is the guy really that stupid!_

He laughed to himself. He wondered what in the world the guy had to say to him. He was still wondering that when the restaurant door opened and Snyder walked in with his dark-haired boyfriend. They looked like two deer in headlamps as they were patted down by Gianni’s men. Did this wimp really order a hit on his father?

As they approached the table, he stood to shake their hands. He held Luke’s hand a little longer; gripped hard... making him wince. Finally they were all seated and Gianni surveyed them silently.

“I guess you’re wondering why we’re here?” Snyder began.

“You could say that,” he replied.

“We’ve come to ask you to remove the hit you have on me.”

Gianni eyed them for a moment; laughed out loud. His men joined in the laughter. Luke and Noah’s eyes roamed over the laughing hoard. Once he caught his breath back he said, “Why would I want to do that exactly?”

“Because you’re making a mistake.” It was Noah who spoke this time.

“Noah, was it?” he asked. “So how are you, Noah? Healthy?”

He wanted to leap from his chair with glee when he saw the expression of sheer aggression suddenly cross his ex-employer’s face. It was obvious the poisoning had really hit a cord with Luke. “I never wanted any of this, Gianni!" Snyder spat at him. "I know you think I ordered Julius to kill your father, but you’re wrong!”

“Oh really? So you didn’t hire him then?”

“Yes, I hired him! But I never told him to kill your father. It was my uncle, Anton Grimaldi.”

Gianni couldn’t help but start at that news. He felt a shiver down his spine. Anton Grimaldi was a big wig in New York City. What they hell was he doing getting involved in the Los Angeles crime ring. The only answer he could think of was reputation. Gianni was messing with Grimaldi reputation and Anton was taking umbrage to that!

_Shit!_

“We’re here to make a deal with you.” Snyder broke him from his thoughts.

“And what might that be?”

“I will allow you back into the company and you can continue to have full access to the ships as you please.”

“Okay. And what do you want in exchange?”

“We want you to lay off our family. We just want you to pull the hit and leave us in peace. We were never really a part of any of this!”

Gianni eyed him for a second longer. “If I agree to this, I want something else thrown in.”

“Name it.”

“I want ninety percent.”

“You can have it all, Gianni! I’m not interested in your criminal money! All I want is your guarantee to leave us alone!”

Gianni smiled. “Well, how can a shrewd businessman like me say no to a sweet deal like that? You’ve got yourself an agreement Mr. Snyder.”

He saw them both visibly sigh. The two wets were complete amateurs.

So the issue about access to Grimaldi ships had really become second fiddle to the bigger issue at hand. Anton Grimaldi was trying to stake claim to Los Angeles turf. It must not have gone unnoticed by those on the street! As such, Gianni had no choice but to make a loud statement! It had to be big, and it had to be heard across the country. Los Angeles dockside belonged to the Di Alberto’s.

Anton seemed protective of Luke Snyder, so it would be perfect to use the couple to make his point. He just needed a little longer to plan it. In the meantime, he would let Luke and Noah walk out of the restaurant thinking they were safe.


	16. Chapter 16

“Do you think Gianni meant it?”

“God, I hope so…”

“But?”

“I don’t know. It just seems… It just seems a little too easy, you know?” Luke sighed; scratched his head as they sat end-to-end on the couch, sharing a bowl of potato chips between them.

“Well maybe the cops are right... maybe he does care more about the smuggling business than he does about revenge. And now the police have the information Julius gave you, so they can watch them until they have enough evidence to bring down Gianni.”

“Maybe…”

“But we’re still left with no evidence to prove you didn’t order the hit on Marco.”

“No. But I think Detective Mullins believes me, so at least we have that right?”

“Well you’re not exactly Donnie Brasco!”

Luke laughed. “No?” he asked. “Not even a younger Al Capone?”

Noah shook his head with a smile.

“Not even if I wear the hat?” asked Luke with mock disappointment.

Noah moved the bowl from the couch to the coffee table; crawled to lie over him. “I’m not sure whether the hat would turn you into Al Capone, but it would definitely turn me on...”

“Oh really? You like that idea, ha?” The amorous kiss was confirmation that he did. “I don’t know,” mused Luke, once they’d pulled apart, “maybe I should contact Anton Grimaldi? If he did order the hit, then maybe he can help get me off?”

“The only person getting you off is me..." Luke laughed. Noah lifted his shirt to place a few kisses on his navel, then turned more serious. "Asking Anton would mean getting yourself involved with the Grimaldi family. Is that what you want?”

“No, but it may just be my only option.”

The phone rang... interrupting them. Noah jumped up to get it. “Hello?” His face fell fast.

Luke sat up concerned.

“Look, I already told you, Michelle! I’m not paying you! So that leaves you with two choices… either you do the right thing and sign him over to us, or we challenge your custody in court!”

Luke could hear the woman swearing down the phone line.

“Oh yeah?” yelled Noah. “Well you just do that then!” He banged the phone down. “Shit!”

“What did she say?”

“She said our twenty-four hours is up. We either pay her or she’s calling the cops.”

“And what do you think?”

“I don’t know. I think she really wants us to take the deal… pay her. So calling the cops kind of blows her chances, you know?”

“So you don’t think she will?”

“Only time will tell, won’t it?”

Luke nodded; stood to hug him. “I’ll call Gareth tonight, just in case. Get him to look into our options as far as the child’s concerned." He checked his watch. “It’s five o’clock already, we really should collect him from Jasmine’s.” Noah made a move to fetch his keys, but Luke grabbed his wrist; pulled him into a kiss. “On the other hand,” he said, “we could leave him for another hour…”

Noah rested his forearms on Luke’s shoulders; caught his hands together behind Luke’s head. “And why pray tell, would we want to do that?”

“So that we can make love,” Luke pushed Noah down onto the couch, “right here!” He fell to pin Noah down.

“Right here?”

“Right…” a kiss “…here,” he reiterated; a hand pulling Noah’s shirt free from where it was tucked into his jeans. “If we are going to do this thing… have a kid in the house... then we’ll have to learn to take advantage of moments like these.”

“Oh really?” As Luke’s fingers found his nipple he let out a loud groan, “Ah!”

“Mm hmm…”

***

The following morning they were quickly wishing they hadn’t been so complacent as far as Michelle was concerned.

Luke answered the doorbell; was greeted by a small, plump lady with a brown bob. She wore a long floral dress... buttons straining to stay closed around her wide hips... and thick black-rimmed glasses that magnified her eyes... made her look somewhat bug like.

“Mr. Noah Mayer?” She asked, examining the papers on the official looking clipboard she held against one arm.

“No, I’m Luke Snyder. Noah’s my partner. Can I help you?”

“My name is Betty Hawke. I’m from Social Services.” She handed Luke an identification card, which he studied as his stomach fell to the floor. “I understand you have a child... a Nicholas Mayer... staying with you? I’ve come to pick him up.”

_Michelle followed through. She actually followed through on her threat._

“What?” Luke’s head swam suddenly.

_Nicholas. His name is Nicholas._

“I understand from Miss,” she checked her notes, “…Miss Harris, that Mr. Mayer took her son without her consent. Now if this is true, Mr. Snyder, then you and Mr. Mayer should consider yourselves lucky she hasn’t pressed charges.”

Gathering himself, Luke replied, “Lucky? We’d rather go to prison than send him back to that crazy woman, Ms. Hawke. I mean you’ve met her, right?”

She shook her head. “Mrs Harris called this in from Branson, Missouri where she resides. I have not yet interviewed her. I will do so when I hand over the child. We are booked on a flight this afternoon.”

Luke’s heart raced. They weren’t serious, were they? “So you don’t even know what she’s like? You haven’t even checked her out before coming here? Ms. Hawke, you should have seen the state of the boy when he arrived here! She’s not fit to care for him. Did you know she offered to sell him to us?”

“Be that as it may, it is not up to you or me to make that decision. She is his legal guardian until the courts decide otherwise. Now we can log your complaint, and a social worker will check it out. If they are unhappy with the child’s environment, or they think the child is in some kind of danger, they will remove the child immediately.”

“And how long is _that_ going to take? What happens in the meantime? Are you telling me you’ll just dump him back with her? So he has to endure that treatment because of some fucking red tape?”

“I’m afraid it is not a perfect system, Mr. Snyder. However it is the system, and the rules are in place for a reason... to protect children from being unnecessarily taken from their homes.”

“Ms. Hawke, please. What about the children that _need_ to be taken. That _need_ to be taken right away?”

She sighed. “I’m sorry Mr. Snyder. I realize this is difficult. You and Mr. Mayer may feel that you are acting in the child’s best interest, but this is the law. I have a directive telling me to take Nicholas today, and if you stand in my way I will have to call the police in to help me action it.”

Luke looked back over his shoulder at Noah who was listening to the whole conversation. His face was lined with worry. He'd obviously grabbed the child the moment the woman said ‘Social Services’ because he had the boy held protectively against his chest. Even from where he stood, Luke could tell that Noah's breathing was rapid. The boy... sensing trouble... clung to Noah, not understanding what was happening. His tiny frame trembled.

Luke’s mind whirled as it tried to come up with solutions. “Please…” there was desperation in Luke’s plea as he turned his head back to the visitor.

“Mr. Snyder, if the police _are_ called in, then this will become a criminal matter, regardless of whether Mrs Harris presses charges or not. You are treading on extremely thin ground already.”

There was a two minute standoff between them. Luke stood determinedly; arms gripping the door frame. He puffed his body up so that it filled the doorway.

“Please step aside, Mr. Snyder. It would be better for the child if you don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Finally Luke shuddered; had to accept defeat. He stepped back so that she could enter the house.

As Noah came into her view, her seemingly large eyes zeroed in on the boy in his arms.

Noah shook his head, “No.”

She seemed genuinely remorseful for them. “I’m sorry Mr. Mayer, but there really is nothing I can do.”

He continued to shake his head; increased his hold on the child. Finally he did the only thing left to do… he ran.

He flew down the hallway with Luke and the woman close on his heel.

“Noah!” Luke yelled.

“Stop!” she called out.

***

Two men were parked in a black SUV, awaiting further instructions. They had been there for five hours and were starting to get fed up. They were itching to go! It was while they were on their ninth takeaway coffee that the phone finally rang. “Everything’s ready. Do it!” came their instruction.

Their hoods were pulled down to hide their identities... the driver was pulling the car out into the road. He checked the rear-view mirror through the slit in his ski mask; ensured that their colleagues were following in the cars behind.

They were.

***

Noah slammed the bedroom door; turned the key. He stared around the room, looking for an escape he knew didn’t exist. Finally there was nothing left to do except sit on the floor and lean up against the bed... watching the door... holding the baby that he knew to be theirs.

He was theirs.

“Nicholas,” he said to the boy, trying to calm them both down. “That’s your name. Did you know that?”

The little head shook against his neck, but the boy didn’t come out of the embrace.

For as long as Noah had known Luke he’d wanted him by his side. Even during those dark days when he’d pushed Luke away… he had wanted him. It had always been the thing he treasured more than anything! And he never thought he’d find something to treasure just as much! But this child? His blood? Noah would die for him….

Luke banged on the door, “Noah. Noah, open up!”

“Nicholas Mayer,” he paused for a moment after saying the name out loud; smiled softly through his tears. “Nicky... Luke and I love you very much, okay?”

Nicholas nodded.

“And we want you to stay here with us so much!”

“Stay…”

“But…” Noah’s voice caught in his throat. “But that lady outside, she has to take you back to your Mommy...”

“Noooo!” Usually so quiet, the boy’s scream shocked Noah, causing him to slacken his hold. As he did so, the child scrambled free from his arms and into the closet. The door slammed after him.

“Noah?” Luke’s worried voice asked from outside the door. He had stopped banging, presumably because he knew it would do no good. “Is he okay?”

“What do you think?” It was said in anger. Noah regretted the tone right away, but he couldn’t help feeling annoyed that Luke was so calm... even though he knew how hard Luke must be fighting to stay that way.

“Please open the door. We knew this might happen. You know we can’t keep him right now… but we will fight for him, okay? We won’t give up! I promise!” Luke’s voice had a wet quality to it Noah hadn't heard since he was blind.

“I know,” Noah replied feeling bad. “It’s just… I can’t…”

“Please open the door.”

Finally resigned to the inevitable Noah said, “Just give me a minute, okay?”

On the other side of the door Luke looked pleadingly at the Social Worker. She checked her watch and then nodded. “Ten minutes.”

“Noah, you have a few minutes. We’ll wait out here, okay?”

Noah felt like he was in quicksand with no hope of rescue. How was he supposed to do this... explain to a four year old why he was being taken back to hell?

In all the time the boy had been with them, neither of them had ever violated the child’s privacy within the closet. They both understood it was his safe zone. A place he knew nobody could reach him if he didn’t want them to. Not even Luke and Noah. So Noah didn’t open the door. Instead he knocked lightly on it and asked, “Can I hide inside with you?”

Nothing.

“I’m just going to come inside with you and close the door, okay?” It was a lie and Noah hated himself for it.

The door opened a crack. Noah took that as invitation. When he opened the door fully Nicholas stretched up to him, his large blue eyes expressive with confused emotion. Noah lifted him up, but he didn’t enter the closet... instead he increased his grip on the child; made for the bedroom door. The child screamed a bloodcurdling cry of anguish when he realized what Noah was doing. He struggled angrily to break free... to reach the closet that had served so well as a refuge many times before.

“I’m sorry,” Noah whispered in his ear. “We’ll come and get you as soon as we can. I promise. I promise, baby, okay?”

He opened the door; stared at Luke who was sitting on the floor. Luke stood as he passed. The child caught sight of him over Noah’s shoulder. Knowing where Noah was heading, the boy held his little arms out to Luke; hoping Luke might save him from his fate. But Luke didn’t move.

As Noah reached the social worker, the child clung piteously to him; yearning clouded his eyes. His cries were like nails being driven through their souls. They had to fight their natural instinct to protect him. There was nothing they could do. They both knew that. “This is a very nice lady. Her name is Betty. She won’t hurt you.”

_But your mother will._

Noah swallowed at the thought; kissed the boy’s head. He held the child for a long moment.

“Mr. Mayer?” she asked.

He took a step back as she reached toward them. “Luke… I can’t…”

Luke stepped beside him; held his arms out for the boy who fell trustingly into them. The awful look of terror on his sweet face caused Luke’s heart to bleed. “It’s okay, baby.” He rocked the child gently for a while. The boy made loud gasping noises as he struggled to breathe through his sobs. “It’s all going to be okay. We love you and we will fight to bring you home.” That amazing quality he had. That amazing quality that made a person feel safe and loved… protected… immediately went to work on the boy. His lids closed as he relaxed. Exhaustion took him and he fell asleep on Luke’s shoulder, making it easy for Luke to reluctantly hand the tiny body over to the woman’s waiting arms.

As the front door closed behind her, Luke placed his hands on Noah’s back. But the moment they made contact Noah turned violently; shoved both hands hard against Luke’s chest... pushed him back so that he stumbled against the couch. “We should have fought harder!” he yelled; raced out to the yard... only to come to a halt on the top step of the decking.

Luke sank to the floor; sat against the back of the couch. The tears fell freely now as he kept his eyes glued to Noah’s back.

Noah stood there for quite some time. His shoulders heaved up and down as he stared off into the distance; fighting off his anger. Finally they sagged. He turned to walk back inside; sat down next to Luke to draw the sobbing man into his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know. It’s okay.”

***

Adam was now seriously bored! Jeez! How much longer? He knew Anton felt something was up and Anton was rarely wrong, but so far…

_NOTHING!_

He sighed deeply and clicked a button on the car stereo so that the multi-changer flipped to a new CD. God! You really knew you’d been sitting in a car for too long when you’d overplayed ten CD’s in your changer!

The front door to Luciano’s house opened. He sat up, preparing himself in case they were leaving to go some place. So far their visits had at least been interesting. He’d been extremely surprised the day before to watch them walk right into the lion’s den... Gianni’s restaurant. He wondered what they discussed inside. So had Anton once he’d called the information in.

But it was just the fat woman who entered the house a while ago. She had their kid with her. Probably a good thing if Anton was correct in his predictions. She placed the kid in a child seat in her car and drove off.

He yawned; prepared for another few hours of nothing….

***

“Thank you Gareth… Yes, anything you can do to help us would be appreciated… and if you can arrange the flights to Branson as soon as possible that would be great!”

Noah stood anxiously by Luke’s side as he spoke. He couldn’t seem to stop his body from shivering. He had tried to contact Michelle on the number she’d called him on, but figured it must have been a payphone. It was the worst form of frustration, knowing she was bad for the boy, yet held all the power to keep him.

“Yes, “continued Luke. “If you could travel with us that would be even better. I’m sorry to ask. I know you’re really busy setting up the new office and every-” He was startled out of the conversation by a distinctive popping sound... He lifted his eyes to the window.

“Luke? Luke are you still there?” Noah could hear Gareth on the other end of the line, but his eyes were also drawn to the scene outside.

“Jesus!” Luke yelled.

It was like a scene from the many cop shows he'd watched as a boy. The two police cruisers had their doors flung open. The four police officers cowered behind them under a rain of bullets descending from two parked Mercedes further up the road. Whenever they had a moment one or two of them would poke out of hiding; shoot a few rounds before ducking back for cover.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Noah in shock.

“The back,” screamed Luke, dropping the phone and pushing Noah toward the kitchen. “Head for the back!”

They ran for the kitchen, skidding on the hardwood floor; heaved their bodies toward the kitchen door. Noah reached it first. He flung the door open, only to be greeted by two gun wielding assailants with ski masks. Noah immediately moved in front of Luke; holding out his arms.

“Just where the hell do you two think think you’re going?”


	17. Chapter 17

“He-llo,” Adam sang to himself, as he slid down in the car seat.

His experienced eye recognized the pincer attack before it even happened. The four men in the two black Mercs quickly dealt with the police cruisers, leaving their occupants sprawled, dead and bloody over the roadside.

During the gunfight, while their colleagues kept the police busy, two men entered the house from the rear; escorted their stunned prey down the path, shoving them quickly and unceremoniously into the back of a black SUV.

Adam dialed his phone. “Boss!”

“What is it, Adam?”

“They’ve grabbed your nephew and his friend! Just bundled them into a black SUV! I’m in pursuit as we speak!”

“Alive?”

“For now…”

“What about the cops?”

“Dead. All of them!”

“That little shit! What the hell is he playing at? Call me the minute you have a location!”

***

Despite being packed full of crates, the cargo ship’s hull had a strange echoing quality to it, making it feel as empty as Luke’s gut. Whatever happened, he had to maintain a clear head... but to be honest he was terrified.

He wondered how Noah was feeling as they were frog-marched together by two burly dark-haired men with guns. Not only were _they_ in quite a predicament, but they were fearful for Nicholas too. They worried about what Michelle would do to him. It was agony to even allow his brain to go there. He briefly brushed Noah’s hand with this own, hoping it would give him some courage. Their eyes to meet for just a second. It was amazing how much they could communicate with just a second’s look… It was clear that Noah was just as apprehensive.

He supposed that as terrible as Michelle could be to the child, at least she would never kill him. At least he hadn’t been in the house when Gianni’s men attacked. Luke wouldn’t put it past them to kill a child if he got in their way.

Hopefully somebody would have reported the gunfire at the house and the police would be on their trail. He just hoped.

He wondered how the hell things had come to this! One minute they were deliriously happy... even after the whole issue with Oliver... and the next they were target’s for one of LA’s top crime families. He felt sick. It was all his stupid fault! And now Noah was in danger because of it!

“Finally,” said a stocky man with a rifle, who stood waiting for them to show up, “took you guys long enough!”

“What does Gianni want from us?” Luke blurted out. He had gotten no response from the other two men during the drive over; he was frantic for an explanation.

“Boss hasn’t decided what to do with _you_ yet!” the man replied, before eyeing Noah up and down. “Him? He’s already dead!”

The prickle of quivers that ran up Luke’s spine left him iced up with dread. “What?”

But the man ignored him. “Boss wants ‘em in ‘ere!” he said to their two escorts.

They were pushed with some force into a strange cavity between two Grimaldi crates. Both of them stumbled into the back of the space; fell to their knees. Before either of them could stand up, a third crate was closing in on them.

“Wait,” Luke yelled, making for the rapidly decreasing crack of light, “what did you mean by that?” But darkness descended as the crate slammed closed. It was pitch black. All they could hear was the sound of their own heavy breathing. He stifled surging panic, keeping his mind on track by counting his breaths. “Noah?”

“I’m over here…” Noah's voice was shaky. Luke knew how much he feared absolute darkness.

He stretched his arms out; used them to search the air in the general direction of Noah’s voice. Was this what life had been like for Noah when he was blind? Every day like this for months, Believing he would be that way forever? Luke ached at the thought of what it must have done to him mentally.

“Luke?” Noah’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He continued to search until his fingers brushed the buttons on Noah’s open shirt. He grabbed the material; pulled the man into his arms. They shivered into each other. He could feel Noah’s heart beating fearfully; his long arms returning Luke’s desperate hug. “I don’t think we’re going to make it through this, Luke.”

Luke’s mind raced to find an escape. “Yes! Yes we will! Just like we’ve made it through everything else!”

“And Nicky? We promised him! We promised him we’d fetch him! If we don’t make it, what’s going to happen to him?” Luke felt the man jerk with a sob. “He’ll end up in social care or worse!”

“Noah, the police will find us! We have to believe that!”

“How? How will they know where to look? Even if they knew we were on a ship, how would they know which one? They’re going to kill us before anybody even knows we’re missing!”

“We can’t think that! Whatever happens we have to keep calm. There’s a way out of this… there just has to be.”

As they held each other in the blackness, Luke tried to remain outwardly strong for Noah’s sake, but inside… inside three words repeated themselves over and over, “He’s already dead…”

***

Adam’s phone rang just as he was pulling into a dockside parking space. A huge cargo ship was moored just to the side, and he was only yards away from the parked SUV. He could see a couple of men halfway up the ship’s gangplank.

“You follow them?” Anton asked, as soon as Adam pressed answer on his phone.

“Yes, dockside. They’ve boarded one of your ships. There were no security checks when we entered. All the gates were up, so I’m assuming they paid somebody off.”

“Which ship?”

“It’s the Maria of Madeira. She’s a big one!”

“Yes I know it. She sailed in yesterday. Okay. Keep your eye on them! I’m sending backup your way.”

“Yes sir.” He hung up; quickly holstered his weapon. He grabbed a pistol he kept in the glove box and slipped it into the holder attached to his ankle.

He exited his car... keeping low... ran up the length of the ship to reach the gangplank, currently guarded by one armed man. He marveled at how the entire ship and dockyard appeared deserted. He was sure that to achieve this, the Di Alberto’s must have bribed the ship’s captain... getting him to dismiss all hands for the day... as well as some shipping authority. It was incredible what could be achieved with money, if you were lucky enough to possess it…

The guard didn’t notice his approach until Adam was right on top of him. An elbow to the man’s face broke his nose, knocking him out. Before he fell to the ground, Adam swiftly grabbed his rifle before twisting the body round and pushing hard. The body landed with a loud splash into the murky seawater below.

He needed to keep his presence quiet for as long as he could. At least until Anton’s men arrived. He waited a few minutes... just in case somebody heard the splash and came to investigate... then made his silent path up the gangplank. Two suits were hanging around a doorway. Quickly Adam ducked behind a white painted funnel. He peered cautiously around the width of the funnel; watched as they disappeared through the doorway he assumed lead down into the bowels of the ship. Making sure the coast was clear, he stealthily followed them.

***

It was at times like these that Betty really hated her job. The screams of panic and terror that erupted from the poor child when he awoke to find himself surrounded by strangers... secured into the seat of an airplane... were enough to make a stone statue cry. He fought, struggled, kicked and bit her until she was black and blue. His little fists balled in anger… not just anger... fury…

People on the plane began to question her authority over the child, convinced she must have snatched him from his parents. Deep down she felt she had done. It had become quickly obvious to her that the two men loved the boy dearly. They were trying to protect him. She had also witnessed the behavior of enough children in her time to know the boy considered them as fathers. She felt sure that when she finally did arrive in Branson... handed the boy over to his mother... she would find a despicable woman, just as Mr. Snyder had described to her.

She could never understand those types of people. It was obvious they didn’t want the responsibility of their children and yet they would fight tooth and nail to keep them. It was as though they counted their kids as possessions, and since most of them owned very little, were hell bent on holding on to them.

Betty was often left powerless. Sometimes the laws worked and sometimes they didn’t. As much as congress and governments tried to force each and every case into a square box, it was impossible! She learned quickly over her career that each case was completely different.

So as she drove up to the tattered house in Branson... the boy still crying, though much quieter now... she sighed deeply before opening the car door and struggling up. She peered into the back seat; watched how the wide blue eyes stared straight ahead at the house before him. His tiny hands gripped the child seat in which he sat. This was not the right place for him. She knew it, yet procedure had to be followed.

The front door to the house opened. A skinny woman in a yellow sundress made her way down the wooden porch steps. “Baby?” she yelled, holding her hands up to her chest. "Is it you? Are you really home?”

Way too experienced to immediately buy into the woman’s act of motherly concern, Betty leaned into the back seat; unfastened the straps from around the boy’s body. He didn’t fight her this time. It was clear he was too afraid to move.

As she pulled the boy free from the car, the woman grabbed him from her; hugged him tightly. “Oh, thank you so much! Thank you for bringin' back my little 'un!”

The tiny body was as tense as a plank of wood. Betty narrowed her eyes. “Mrs Harris, I presume?”

“Yeah. That’s me.”

“I have a few questions for you. I’ll need you to sign some papers.”

“'Course. I understand. Please come in.”

The house was simple; the furniture plain and overused... but it was spotless. It smelt like lemon, and pots of daisies adorned the surfaces. A few of the kitchen cabinets were missing their doors, but the contents inside were neatly arranged. They looked well-stocked with food supplies. The place was no more then a studio apartment disguised as a house. She could see the bed in the back behind a half-closed concertina door.

“Where does the boy sleep?” She inquired.

“Why with me of course. He always has. Since the day he was born.”

Betty felt a pain for the two men who loved this little boy. It was going to prove harder then they thought to win custody. This woman was a sly one.

“Shall we sit down Mrs Harris, we have a lot to discuss?”

***

It was boiling hot inside the black cavity between those crates. Luke had a roaring headache; was thirsty as hell. Both he and Noah were soaked with sweat, but it didn’t stop them from clinging to each other in the gloom, as they sat up against the harsh metal of the crate. He was feeling weaker and weaker with every minute that past; had no idea how long they'd been trapped in there. It felt like a lifetime. He didn’t know how much longer they would last. He had a terrible feeling they were running low on oxygen.

Noah hadn’t moved for a while.

“Noah?”

“Mmm”

“You still with me, babe?”

“Yeah. How about you?”

“Oh, you know how much I love the heat! I moved to LA because of it, didn’t I?”

Noah laughed weakly at his side. “I thought… you… you moved to LA because you loved me…”

“That was-” he chocked on his dry throat. “That was just an added bonus.”

Noah suddenly tensed. “Someone’s coming!”

Luke hadn’t heard anything, but he trusted Noah’s senses, fine-tuned during months of blindness.

Sure enough the third crate... the fake door to the smuggling cavity in which they lay... creaked open. Light quickly pierced the blackness. They both squinted under the cover of their elbows as their eyes adjusted to it. Before they could recover, they were grabbed roughly by their shoulders; yanked back out into the main hull now filled with around eight of Gianni’s men.

Gianni stood before them with an air of smugness that made his usually puffed up face appear even more so.

“What the hell are you playing at, Gianni?” Luke demanded. “I thought we had a deal!”

“You know nothing about the real world do you, Snyder? So let me educate you a little. You and your uncle have made a fool of me in front of my men, in front of my family and worse then that, in front of the streets!”

“That was my uncle! Not me!” insisted Luke.

“Oh, really?” Gianni countered. “So it wasn’t you who fired me from Grimaldi Shipping? It wasn’t you who hired Julius to play me like some chump! I am not a chump, Mr. Snyder! I made sure Julius learned that lesson, and now I think you’re about to discover that for yourself!”

Luke could feel the dread deep in his bones. Things were not looking good.

“It makes no difference whether you ordered the hit on my father or not! What matters is reputation, Mr. Snyder! What matters is what other people believe to be the truth! That’s the bread and butter of our organization! So now I need to send your uncle a very strong message, and we Di Alberto’s just so happen to have a very special way of leaving our calling card!”

Images of Julius... bloody and broken, guts sprawling... flashed through Luke’s mind. He struggled to control the tremors as realization sank in. Was that to be their fate, as well? He looked over at Noah and his heart went numb... “Gianni, whatever your problem is, it’s with me! Noah has nothing to do with it!”

“You’re absolutely right.” He said it with a nasty level of condescension, as though Luke was doing him a huge favor by pointing it out. With just a nod of his head two of his men had Luke’s arms pinned behind his back, while two more where dragging Noah a few yards away.

Luke had never heard of a person dying of worry, but that was how he felt... life was suddenly being sucked out of him. “What?” Was his first response as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening. As comprehension dawned he screamed, “No! No! Please, stop!”

From that moment on life was in slow motion.

Gianni’s men shoved Noah to his knees. His eyes went wide with terror; he visibly held his breath as a gun was raised to his temple.

“Please!” Luke strained desperately against the hold on his arms. His throat burned from the pitch of his pleas. His heart was exploding.

_This isn’t happening! This isn’t happening!_

“What do you want Gianni? I’ll give you anything! I’ll do anything! Don’t do this!” The level of panic in his voice rose with each emerging sentence. The gunman’s arm extended; the hammer pulled back. Luke’s stricken eyes locked with Noah’s. “I’ll give you the company!”

Luke didn’t even know where the words had come from. They were formed by some deep-seated desperation rooted within him. But those five words… just five words… seemed to act like some kind of key in the strange workings of Gianni Di Alberto. The instant they left Luke’s lips, Gianni held up his hand, and the gun’s hammer was mercifully re-cocked.

Noah’s entire frame rocked up and down as he breathed hard from a potent mixture of fear and relief. The barrel of the gun was still pressed hard to his temple.

“What did you say?” Gianni asked.

“The company…” Luke gasped. “Grimaldi Shipping. I’ll sign it over to you! All of it! Just don’t hurt him!”

Di Alberto mused on this for a while, frowning. A slow smile stretched across his lips. “Hmm. I actually like that idea! I mean I’m sure killing a Grimaldi heir and blowing up a Grimaldi ship would definitely piss Anton off… _and_ it would send out a very serious message to my enemies. However, to gain ownership of a Grimaldi company?” He burst into fits of evil laughter as the idea took hold. He clicked his fingers in Luke’s general direction.

The two men loosened their hold on him, while the gunman by Noah lowered his arm, leaving an angry red circle on Noah’s forehead. Luke dropped like a doll to the floor, wide-eyed with more emotion than he knew what to do with. “Jesus!” he exclaimed, his voice trembling; his body shaking with the shock of the moment. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. His glassy eyes were locked once more with Noah’s stunned blue ones; both of them swam in relief. By some miracle Luke had played a little game of high-stakes reverse psychology, and almost by accident come up with the one thing that might just buy the time they needed.

“Put them back,” Gianni demanded, “it’s gonna take a few hours to get the paperwork drawn up!”


	18. Chapter 18

Adam followed the men as far as the cargo hold, but quickly established he wouldn't be able to go any further without being spotted. The two men hung around for a few hours chatting, apparently waiting for something. Eventually Adam realized it was a someone rather than a something, because Gianni Di Alberto... plus entourage... arrived down the metal steps under which Adam hid in the shadows.

He waited until the group disappeared down the corridor between the crates before he came out to survey his surroundings.

A ladder led up to a viewing office just off to one side...

The crates were packed in twos, one on top of the other…

Maybe…

He approached the ladder; climbed up until he was slightly past the top level of the first set of crates. Judging the distance, he took a deep breath and leaped from the ladder to land with too loud a bang against the side of the crate. His fingers just managed to catch hold of the top edge so that he hung there, his arms straining to hold his bulky weight.

“What was that?” he heard somebody shout from below; the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. He quickly heaved himself up; lay flat on the top of the crate... held his breath to stay as silent as possible. He heard the footsteps right below him. They hang around for a while, then left; deciding there was nothing to worry about.

Crawling carefully... staying low... he made his way deeper into the hull of the ship. Eventually, he heard voices; worked his way toward them. He came upon the group of men below, just in time to witness them drag the two captives... dazed and confused... from within a fake cavity. It wasn’t the first smuggling cavity Adam had seen in his day, but he was impressed with the apparent automation of it. He watched as the man standing to Gianni’s right dropped a black device into his coat pocket.

“The remote?” he wondered briefly.

His phone vibrated and he relayed his location to the arriving Grimaldi soldiers. They arrived in the same manner he had, only some of them lay positioned on the opposite stack of crates, signaling to him they were ready. He did a quick head count. Six men.

The rifle Adam took from the guard outside hang loosely over his back. He moved it around; positioned it against his elbow... ready to shoot down at anybody that tried to execute Luciano Grimaldi. Of course unless they felt Luciano’s life was in immediate danger, they would not make their presence known. Just like animals in the wild, you only went into battle as a last resort.

He cared nothing for Luciano Grimaldi. In fact he detested the man for his complete lack of respect toward the Grimaldi name and family. But Di Alberto could not be allowed to kill off a Grimaldi heir in such a manner, no matter who that heir happened to be. 

He listened with interest to the conversation below. The boyfriend was a goner! He knew that from the start, but he in no way expected those words to come from Luciano’s mouth, “I’ll give you the company!”

“Shit!” Adam whispered to himself. Was this kid trying to ruin them all for good? God, but he was such an idiot! Giving Grimaldi Shipping over to the likes of Gianni was the worst thing Luciano could ever do to them. It was sinful! Unforgivable!

He pulled his phone and texted: 

ADAM: Boss! Need more backup pronto! Going to get messy!”

***

The heat inside the cavity was at a level beyond unbearable. Their individual body temperatures soured. Luke was still struggling to breathe after the jolt of their experience with Gianni. The real Gianni! Not the man Luke had known... the man he had worked with day-by-day within Grimaldi Shipping HQ.

The gun had literally been seconds from firing. The gun had literally been seconds from ending a life that meant more to him than his own. He swallowed; increased his grip on Noah’s hands. They once again sat up side-by-side against the metal of the crate.

“Luke, I love you.” For some time Noah had been silently leaning his head on Luke’s shoulder. As their hands entwined, fingers stroked and smoothed… trying to sooth… trying to comfort…

Luke’s heart burned as he contemplated a prospect he didn’t dare give a name to. “Don’t Noah. Please don’t start that. We’ll be okay.”

Noah was resolute. “Just listen, okay? They’re obviously going to kill me first. That's a certainty.”

“Noah…” Luke hated that tone of resignation in Noah’s voice. It was the same tone he used back in that motel room, just before leaving to die by his own father’s hand. It was a tone that had given Luke nightmares for days afterward.

“Luke,” Noah insisted, blocking Luke's denial, “what isn’t certain is what they plan to do with you. So after they kill me,” Luke shook his head vigorously but Noah kept going, “they might take you some place else. Luke, if they do that, then you may get a chance to escape. If you get that chance, then you _must_ take it!”

“I can’t think about this! Please stop…”

“You have to keep fighting. Promise me you will. Promise me you won’t give up if I die.”

“How can I promise you something like that? I can’t...”

“It’s not just about you and me anymore! You’ll be the only one left for Nicky! You have to do it for him!”

“Please don’t talk like this...”

“Luke, I need this okay? I need you to promise!”

Luke stayed silent for a very long time. He didn’t want to face what was likely to happen, but he also knew this might very well be their only chance for goodbyes.

“Luke?”

“We _are_ going to get out, but… okay… If it makes you feel better then I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“And, Noah?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

Noah felt for Luke’s face. He ran his fingers over Luke’s features; seeing him with touch. When he felt the wetness of a tear, he used his thumb to rub it away; leaned up to kiss his lips.

They sat with their foreheads lightly touching, waiting together in darkness and fear.

***

He was afraid of his mommy. Very afraid.

SLAP!

The moment his mommy closed the door she turned to hit him. He wasn’t even surprised. He stood frozen behind her as the Betty lady said her goodbyes. He knew it was coming. He knew it was coming the moment he saw the house… the moment he saw his mommy.

The next smack was very hard; he fell to the floor.

“Little bastard!” she screamed into his ear as tears of fear and pain streamed down his face. “Fuck! Don’t start crying, you hear me? Shut up!” She lifted him up by both his wrists; squeezed them until he squealed in agony... threw him so hard into the back of her cupboard that he hit his head on the railing. It stunned him into silence.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she closed the slatted door. Maybe that was the worst of her wrath. He watched her through the gaps in the slats as she drank from a long bottle. She lit a cigarette; dropped her head back... blew the smoke out through her teeth.

He bit his lower lip to stop weeping; thought about Luke and Noah. When they held him he didn’t ever want to let go. He wanted to stay in their arms forever.

Why did the send him away with the lady?

Was he bad?

***

They were both passed out from a combination of dehydration and exhaustion. Noah had slumped to his left. Luke lay with his head on Noah’s right thigh. Noah was so weak he didn’t respond to the arrival of Gianni’s men, until Luke was actually physically yanked off of him; into the bright light that spilled through the cavity opening. He expected to be taken too, but instead the fake crate began to close.

“No, wait!” he heard Luke say frantically.

Noah battled to function! His brain seemed to be processing information way too slowly. By the time he realized what was happening, he had only managed to stumble as far as the door before it was slamming shut.

“Luke!” he heard himself shout. His voice sounded far away to his own ears, as though the real him were floating way above somewhere. Noah was left alone with two of his worst fears; separation from Luke and absolute darkness.

Keeping his hands firmly pressed to the iron door, he slid to the floor; held his ear up to the metal. He closed his eyes, trying not to give in to the rising horror in his chest; concentrated hard... hoped his heightened sense of hearing might kick in and he could work out what was happening to Luke on the other side.

***

It was late by the time Betty left Michelle’s house; arrived at the Branson Department of Social Services. She would have to spend a few house filing her report.

“Betty Hawke from Los Angeles,” she told the efficient looking receptionist. “I’m going to need a hot desk for the evening.”

“Oh, Ms. Hawke! We’ve been expecting you! A desk has been provided on the second floor. Just take the elevator up, and it will be the office on your right. IT have set it all up for you already.”

“That’s very kind, thank you.”

“But before you go, there’s a gentleman here to see you. He’s been here for some time already.”

Betty was intrigued. “Did he give a name?”

“Not to me, but he’s in the waiting room down that corridor.” The receptionist pointed off to her right.

“Thank you.” Betty lifted her briefcase; followed the green linoleum tiled floor until she found the door marked 'Waiting Room.'

There was only one man in the bright orange room, sitting cross-legged and barefoot on a chair, papers strewn all over the table. There were more papers placed on the lime green chairs either side of him, and one document held his attention. He frowned deeply as he read it, tapping the end of a pen against the side of his head.

She cleared her throat to gain his attention. “Excuse me?”

He looked up sharply; smiled a dashing array of white teeth at her. “You must be, Ms. Hawke?” As she nodded, he dropped the papers on his lap with those on the chair; stood to shake her hand. “My name is Gareth Kerr. I work as a lawyer for Grimaldi Shipping. My boss Luke Snyder, asked for my help with this issue regarding Nicholas Mayer.”

She was impressed with the speed at which Luke Snyder had moved. At this rate maybe those men would stand a chance.

“Mr. Kerr,” she acknowledged, “I’m very pleased to meet you.”

“Do you have a few minutes, Ms. Hawke?”

“Please call me, Betty. And yes, I’d be happy to chat.”

“Well then you must call me Gareth!”

She sat down, feeling a small spark of hope ignite deep within her.

“Betty, before I begin I must ask… what is your position on this issue?”

“If you’re asking me whether I think the boy belongs in Los Angeles rather than in Branson, then my answer would have to be, yes.”

“Excellent,” again that dazzling and rather hypnotic smile, “then we are already on the same page, Betty. Now, I’ve been investigating this all day and I have put together some interesting pieces of information. Maybe if you and I put our files together we can come up with some kind of a solution?”

She adored the calm confidence that shone from every pour of the man; couldn’t help but return his infectious smile. “I do hope so, Mr. Kerr!

“Gareth,” he corrected.

“Right! Gareth!”

She felt suddenly energized! Excited!

***

At first Luke struggled to get back to Noah, pulling against the hold of the brawny man behind him. But eventually when he could think for a second, he realized that at least Noah was safe inside that cavity.

A fold away table and chair had been set up. Luke was forced to sit in front of Gianni and a new man in a suit and tie.

“This is my lawyer, Sam.” Gianni explained. “Sam has been very busy arranging the relevant contracts for you to sign."

These contracts were thrust under Luke’s nose. The paper shook as his unsteady fingers took them; placed them on the table. A black ballpoint pen followed. He took that too; wiped his sweaty brow... forced his wet hair back from his face as he lightly paged through the papers.

He couldn’t prevent a sharp intake of breath when he recognized a counter signatory on the last sheet. One of his board members, Leonard Reedie.

“H-h-how did you g-g-get this?” He stuttered.

“Let’s just say that Sam over here kindly requested of Mr. Reedie that he sign the form, and Mr. Reedie was only too happy to oblige!”

Luke felt sick! “What did you do? Where is he?”

“If I was you, I wouldn’t waste time with stupid questions, Mr. Snyder! Your job is to sign that form.”

“How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won’t kill us anyway, even if I sign?”

“You don’t,” he replied with finality. “But if you are having any problems with the task, I’m sure we can bring your little girlfriend out here to help you.”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll sign it, dammit! Just leave him out of it!”

As the tip of the pen hit the page, all hell broke loose.

Bullets seemed to rain from heaven, ricocheting off the metal crates; spraying blood and body tissue from those unfortunate enough not duck way in time. Gianni’s men dived for cover between the crates; immediately began to return fire. But they were not in the position of advantage. Instead they were caught like rats in a maze, and Grimaldi’s men easily picked them off one by one from above.

Luke was slow and confused by the long and hot confinement in the dark space of the smuggling cavity. It took him awhile before he registered the danger.

A voice from above sent an order that he found on one hand odd, but on another totally expected, “Get down, Luciano!”


	19. Chapter 19

Luke simply had no energy left. His body was completely devoid of fluid. Consequently it was amazing he had enough sense left to know he couldn’t move fast enough to dodge the flying carnage around him. Instead he plunged to the floor among the dead and dying; pulled the metal fold away table over himself as a shield. He heard and felt more than a few bullets hit this flimsy protection; said a prayer of thanks that Noah was safely out of the way. If they had brought him out as well… Luke couldn’t even think it!

Off to his side lay Sam... the lawyer... his brown eyes were wide open... unseeing. Luke was momentarily surprised at how little blood trickled from the hole in his head. As macabre as the sight was, Luke couldn’t seem to pull his stunned gaze away. It was easier to focus on this one dead man, than to acknowledge the many others surrounding him.

Unexpectedly someone grabbed Luke from behind in a crushing bear hug; pinned his arms to his sides, lifting him off his feet. He struggled wildly as the table fell to the iron floor with a crash.

“Stand down Grimaldi, or the kid get’s it!” It was Gianni’s minty voice in his ear; Gianni’s beefy arm around his chest. He was surprised by that. In his mind he had never thought of Gianni as large or strong, but he realized as he tried to pull Gianni’s arm free from his body, that the man was both these things. He felt the barrel of a gun against his temple; immediately thought, “This is it! The end!”

“Drop it, Gianni!” The young man approaching them looked oddly out of place; like he'd be the kind of man to marry your sister or your neighbor... like he could be your best friend; the guy you’ve known all your life. But his extended revolver spoke another story. It was pointing sure and straight at Gianni’s head; his eyes were as focused and calm as a bird of prey.

“Ha! So that you can kill me afterward? Forget it! As long as I have Damian’s brat you can’t touch me! Think I don’t know that?”

At some point during this standoff, Luke thought how lucky it was that he’d earlier noticed and retrieved a small dagger strapped to the dead lawyer’s ankle. Gianni grunted, dropping his gun; reeled back as the knife in Luke’s flailing hand found Gianni's kneecap. Luke dived to the side when the mobster let go completely; staggered backward... hands gripping his knee around the protruding blade. He released a shocked scream of angry pain; eyes widening as... too late... he realized his mistake. The young man fired. A red circle grew larger and larger on the front of Gianni’s expensive white shirt. He fell to his knees, staring in horror at the bullet wound; toppled forward with a weighted thump to the floor.

Luke lay there frozen… disbelieving. In fact he couldn’t remember a time when he had shook so violently. He was sure that if it wasn't for his desire to see Noah off to safety, he would have lost his mind already... simply from the sheer horror of the scenes of war taking place all around him. Eventually the man Gianni called Grimaldi, woke him from his momentary chill by yelling, “Move!”

The gunfight between both factions continued, each bang of a gun deafening with the echo that would follow it. Adrenaline pumping, Luke made immediately for the fake crate; tried to pull the thing open. "Come on!” he yelled in desperation, knowing he would never have the strength to open it by hand... trying anyway.

“Luciano!” The young Grimaldi yelled, pulled at Luke’s shirt, trying to get him to move away. “You must leave now!”

“Forget it,” he replied smacking the man’s hand away. “I’m not going anywhere without Noah!”

The man swore in annoyance; went about searching the coat and trouser pockets of the surrounding bodies, whilst simultaneously trying to avoid being shot by the remaining Di Alberto men. Luke ignored him to continue his fruitless quest.

How did the damn thing work? How did it open?

“Here!” exclaimed Luke's rescuer from somewhere nearby, apparently finding what he wanted.

“Open!” Luke screamed. He was strangely reminded of a favorite storybook he had as a child… Aladdin. Of course the other man had found the crate's remote, but to Luke it was as though he had uttered the magic word. The door began to move sideways. There was a moment of joy until panic set in once again.

It jammed! Blocked by the weight of the dead bodies in its path.

“Noah?” he shouted through the tiny opened crack, just before he hard a distinct whoosh right by his ear; something knock him to the side. He let out an “oomph!” as he fell on his backside over one of Di Alberto’s injured men. The man made a grab for him, but the young Grimadi fired a shot, killing Luke's attacker instantly.

“Luke, are you okay?” Noah’s voice contained heightened alarm from within the cavity.

Luke was at first too shocked to speak.

“Luke!”

Noah’s obvious anxiety brought him round and he quickly stood back up. “I’m fine. Just let me get you out of there!”

The other man was now at Luke’s side on his knees, firing in the general direction of the shooter. “Hurry the fuck up, Luciano! I don’t want to end up dead because of your stupidity!”

Luke briefly clutched at Noah’s fingers through the space... assuring him... before leaving to begin the struggle of removing the bodies blocking the door. His arms were limp from exhaustion, the sweat beaded in hundreds of little pearls on his skin. It took him an age to heave the bodies out of the way... ducking bullets in the process... but eventually the metal structure opened enough for Noah to squeeze through. His face was dead white, unshaven and shining with a hot sweat that had soaked his hair and shirt.

Before Luke could hold him, Noah grabbed at Luke's elbows, turned him slightly sideways to examine his neck. “Oh my God, Luke! You’ve been shot!”

Luke had noticed the sting in his neck but hadn't had time to think about it. He lifted his hand to it; realized he was indeed bleeding. “It’s okay! It’s just a graze I think.” They caught each other’s astonished looks; shared a grateful hug. They were still alive and they had their chance! 

“Plenty of time for that later!” their young rescuer cried out irritated. “Get moving!”

They ran like the wind toward the exit and freedom, leaving the remaining mobsters to fight it out to the death. Even though it was a stiflingly hot and humid night, the fresh air hit them like a spring shower, instantly relieving the burn on their skin and the closeness of their lungs. Both men gasped in fresh oxygen as though they had never breathed air, huffing and puffing from their exertion up the stairs to the deck above. Both spent a moment recovering in a spasm of coughs; bent over... hands on knees.

Their protector was losing his patience. “Di Alberto had this ship rigged with explosives. I don’t know who has the detonator, so unless you want to risk becoming shark food, I suggest we disembark ASAP!”

As they reached the gangplank they realized they were being followed by around eight other men, all whose eyes surveyed the layout cautiously like bodyguards... weapons still raised and ready for any signs of further trouble.

They made for the parking area where the young Grimaldi grabbed Luke by the shoulder to swiftly change direction. “Come with me!”

Luke pushed him back. “Just wait a minute! Who the fuck are you anyway?”

“Whoa! Chill man! I’m the guy that just saved your sorry ass, remember? The name’s Adam. I work for your uncle. Who do you think called in the Grimaldi’s to rescue you?”

“Don’t make me laugh! They didn’t come to rescue me! They came to keep a hold of their precious Grimaldi Shipping!”

Adam stood back for an instant; surveyed Luke critically. “You really are nothing like your father, are you?”

“No! And I thank my lucky stars everyday for that!” Luke assured him.

“You know I really don’t get you! I would kill to be you! You’re a blood member of one of the richest, most well-known families in the world... the Grimaldi Family... yet you deny them.”

“Yeah well, that wonderful family of which you speak has nearly gotten me and people I love killed on more than one occasion, Including _this_ one! So excuse me if I choose to live a better life! If you love them so much, you can have them!” As Luke turned to leave, he noticed a BMW with blacked-out windows parked across the slipway. The back window rolled down revealing an older version of Damian in the back seat. In fact it could almost have been Damian, if it weren’t for the graying temples, extra wrinkles and higher cheekbones. Uncle and nephew locked eyes... Luke’s defiant, Anton’s questioning.

“Your uncle would like a short meeting with you,” Adam informed him.

Luke sighed deeply. “Do me favor and just piss off, okay? I don’t want anything to do with you, my father or any other Grimaldi!”

Anton seemed to read Luke’s answer from that distance; obviously decided to respect his wishes. He lifted his forefinger to his temple; nodded slightly, like a cowboy tipping his hat. The window wound up once more and the car drove off.

“Thank you for saving us,” Luke said to Adam, watching as the car grew smaller and smaller in the distance. “Whatever your reasons, we are grateful for that.” He took hold of his boyfriend’s hand and they began to walk away.

“Hey wait,” yelled Adam. “I’ll drive you!”

But they walked on without responding to him.

“Hmm,” he shrugged. “Each to their own…”

***

Luke made him something amazing for breakfast. He called it pottage... no, pollage... or something. It was thick and sweet from the honey poured on top and it; warmed him all the way inside as he ate it. He had never had po.. poll... t _hat_ before. His mouth watered as he thought about it. But that was the last time he'd eaten food. The Betty lady offered him food on the airplane, but he was sick then and he couldn’t eat it.

His Mommy was very angry. She was drinking from the big person bottle, so he knew she wouldn’t eat for a while. And when she didn’t eat, neither did he. He was very hungry and very thirsty.

After a long time in the closet his tummy started to growl. He dealt with it that night by sleeping, but when he woke up in the morning it was starting to hurt. He peered through the slats at the kitchen, but his mommy was still there. She hadn’t moved from the kitchen table, but she was now slumped over in her chair. He couldn’t tell if she was asleep; was too scared to test it. He stayed put for a short period of time. Eventually he realized she hadn’t moved, so he thought she must be asleep. He'd seen a box of biscuits in the cupboard above the sink. He knew if he ate them he’d get a beating, but by that point he would take the beating over the ache in his belly.

He decided to risk it. He carefully pushed the cupboard door open; tiptoed over to the kitchen. His shoes were loud on the floor so he sat down to tug them off, leaving them by the door. His socks were soft and quiet as he made his way past her; stopped to grab hold of a kitchen chair. He had to use all his strength to lift it, and it banged slightly when he dropped it against the counter.

She stirred.

He froze.

He stood there in absolute terror. If she woke up and saw what he was doing she’d really hurt him. He knew that! But at that point, the need to eat was stronger than the need to protect himself…

She remained asleep.

He let out the breath he was holding; climbed up the chair to crawl onto the countertop. He twiddled his fingers against the side of the chocolate cookie box to pull it closer, but as he grabbed it, he knew instantly that something was wrong. It was feather-light, completely empty. He couldn’t prevent a sound of anguish escaping; quickly covered his mouth to muffle it.

Sure enough, every single box and tin within the cupboard was empty. He didn’t know why his mommy had put them there, but he struggled to hold back the weeping as he stepped down from the counter. He replaced the chair; returned morose to the bedroom closet... sniffed back his tears of frustration.

He got back just in time, because there was a sudden banging at the front door. His mommy jumped; rubbed her red eyes. “I’m comin'! I’m comin'! Jeez!”

The man took up the entire doorway! He was _huge_! Bigger than Joshua even...

“Jimmy,” she said with a mixture of fear and surprise, “I wasn’t expectin' ya today!”

“What are you talking about Michelle? I told you two days ago I’d be back for my money!”

“Well Jimmy… the thing is…”

“Don’t be giving me no excuses Michelle! I ain’t leaving here today without it!”

“I had the social people here yesterday Jimmy, and you know I can’t be having any tricks over with them sniffin' around! They’ll take my kid off me otherwise!”

“So what are you saying?” He pushed her viciously into the door; held his giant hand round her neck. Her eyes bulged. She wheezed in her effort to suck in air.

“Look,” she stumbled over her words, “I got a job tonight, Jimmy! A good job! So I’ll have the money in the mornin', okay? I promise!”

He eyed her up and down. “This is the last time Michelle, ya hear? Next time you don’t have the money ready when I say, there'll be trouble!”

She nodded wide-eyed at him, and he flung her back so that she fell to the kitchen floor, looking up at him. He snorted at her; banged the door behind him.

“Piece of shit!” she whispered under her breath. Then she spotted the kid staring at her from the bedroom. “What the fuck you lookin' at, child! Jeez! Get lost will ya, before I tan your hide!”

Knowing what would be best for him, he quickly slammed the closet door closed.

***

What they thought was night when they finally escaped the craziness of the shipyard, was in fact early morning. Noah flagged down the first police car they came across. It hadn’t been too hard. He was sure they must have looked quite a sight, especially with Luke’s clothing covered in the blood of more than one other person.

He explained to the officer who they were; that Luke had been shot and needed medical attention. Luke protested, but Noah wasn’t having any of it. The officer transported them to the hospital and contacted Detective Patrick Mullins on their request.

Mullins arrived just as the nurse finished securing a bandage to Luke’s neck. He looked unequivocally relieved to find them both alive and well, after spending hours trying to track them down. He escorted them to the station, where they updated him on the entire series of events as they happened. He had many more questions, but both men were desperately in need of sleep and he could see that. He kept things as short as possible, then had a young officer drive them home.

Just before they reached the door, Luke turned. “Oh! Detective, would you have any problems with me flying to Branson later today or tomorrow? I won’t be there long, just… there’s something we need to do. It’s a personal matter…”

The Detective seemed confused by this for a moment, then light dawned on his face. “Oh, I completely forgot! You wouldn’t have heard the news this morning!”

“The news?” Luke’s body instantly went tense.

“The DA threw out your case.”

“What?” Luke and Noah said together.

“Due to lack of evidence. Although we know you hired Julius, there is nothing to prove you actually ordered him to carry out the hit. There’s nothing to prove Julius wasn’t acting off his own bat. And of course, I also testified in your defense, saying you have been extremely cooperative and in my professional opinion I don’t believe you were involved.”

Both Luke and Noah stood flabbergasted with their mouths hanging open. After weeks of bad news on top of bad news, it finally seemed as though the light was shining on them again. They smiled at each other, laughing; hugged deeply... at least some of the tension stored within their bodies flying out the window!

“God, detective! Thank you so much! That’s brilliant news, you have no idea!” Luke beamed, even in his tiredness.

The detective smiled at them. “Anyway, that means you are free to travel anywhere you like whenever you want!”

“I could hug you right now detective!” Noah expressed.

The Detective laughed, holding up his hands. “Sorry,” he joked, “I don’t really swing that way. You’ll have to stick with this one!” He motioned in Luke’s direction.

“Oh I will! You don’t have to convince me of that!” Noah replied smiling, drawing Luke into another warm hug.

“Let’s go home,” Luke said over Noah’s shoulder, patting his back to get him to release. He turned once more to the detective. “Goodbye and thanks. Let me know if I can be of any further help with this whole mess! With Gianni dead, I guess somebody else will take the helm of that family?”

“Yes, most likely his cousin, Gorro. But you don’t need to worry about that Mr. Snyder, thanks to you we now know how the smuggling is going down, and we should be able to seize their next shipment when it comes in. Then with your father’s statement as well as your own-”

“Hang on,” Luke interrupted surprised. “My father?”

“Yes, he contacted us from prison. Said he would very much like to help get his son cleared and gave us quite a detailed statement. Hopefully we can bring this all to a swift conclusion for you, Mr. Snyder!”

Luke was silent for a moment as the information sank in. Damian had come through for him. Damian had given the police information to incriminate himself in the whole operation, and most likely cost him even more jail time. And he did it to help Luke. Luke was grateful for the comfort that flowed through him as Noah knowingly took hold of his hand.

“Thanks,” he said softly as they left the police station.


	20. Chapter 20

Betty was surprised. Four in the morning and she was still sitting wide awake on the floor of Gareth’s hotel room. She was still scanning through the mountains of evidence they had accumulated. She would usually be in bed already, dead to the world! Yet here she was, not even tired! There was just something about this smooth-talking, charismatic man who sat before her. She was mesmerized; watching with amazement as he zoomed around the Branson judicial system like an Energizer bunny.

She'd always heard that people like him existed, but she'd never actually met one before. She was sure he could charm the birds out of the trees if he called for it. She still didn’t quite understand how he would do it, but somehow he would take all this information piled before her, and get Nicholas Mayer removed from his mother. She just knew he would.

He moved like lightening to get things done!

For the first time in her career, she actually felt like she was doing something useful; that all this hard work with Gareth would have a positive outcome. She believed they had a chance to make a huge difference in the life of this one little boy; give him a chance at a better life. The kind of life she wished she could give to all the children she came across in her career.

“Okay Betty, you still awake?” He sat opposite her on the floor; still in his regulation suit and tie, but had removed his shoes and socks... would periodically curl his toes into the plush carpet, especially when deep in thought.

“I’m still with you, Gareth, yes.” She smiled.

“Okay then, let’s get what we have in some semblance of order. Now this isn’t my line of specialty and it needs to be spot on. So I’m relying on your experience in these things. We only have one chance at this.”

“Anything you need me to do, I’m ready!”

She was rewarded with a smile that gave her butterflies; made her blush.

“Now unfortunately, I don’t have an official statement from Luke and Noah about the condition of the child when he arrived in Los Angeles. The fact that I can’t get hold of them doesn’t bode well and won’t look good in court. Now you and I know they love that boy, so I’m positive they have a good reason for going dark on us, but we need to keep this under wraps for the sake of the hearing. Understood?”

“Yes, I agree.”

“Before I left Los Angeles, I had the police draw up the written testimony of a Joshua Jackson. Now he’s the guy that snatched the kid off his mother and handed him to Luke and Noah.”

“I read it a few minutes ago. It’s very insightful. Very detailed. A great piece of evidence in our favor. The fact that he was watching the boy for an entire year and witnessed first hand some of the treatment of this child will stand up well in court.”

“Right,” Gareth continued. “Then we have your testimony and professional opinion on the condition of the child, as well as his general behavior. Thank you for that.”

She beamed. “It’s my very greatest pleasure!”

“Then our visit to the Catholic hospital yesterday was very interesting, I’m sure you will agree. The child was born addicted to heroin. The nuns were watching the mother for some months because they were suspicious of her behavior toward Nicholas. So we have their statement as well.”

“And we also have Nicholas’s medical records,” Betty contributed. “I’m not even going to begin to ask how you managed to get your hands on these?” She raised her eyebrows at him in jest, as though admonishing a small boy. Then she reached to grasp hold of the blue file, flapping it in front of his face. “You had better hope the judge doesn’t ask you either!”

“Oh don’t worry, he wont.”

She didn’t know how he knew, but she believed him, just as she was sure anybody he ever spoke to believed him. He could probably say the sky was purple and convince people of that fact.

He truly was a phenomenon to behold!

***

“It must be this one.” Luke was driving the rental car. Noah anxiously grabbed at his arm as they passed by the miserable little houses on Nixon Lane. Very few of them displayed numbers; those that did had their numbers painted on by hand across doors or walls. Broken windows were boarded up with plywood or even newspaper in some cases. Litter was strewn everywhere, as though the garbage collection van avoided making its rounds; afraid of the neighborhood.

It was almost midnight by the time Luke and Noah finally landed in Branson. It took them some time to sign for the car; find the right street. They didn’t even discuss whether it was a good idea to simply barge in there and take the boy. They weren’t really thinking at all. They were driven by a powerful force that would not accept leaving the child there for a moment longer. Whatever the consequence of that was, they would deal with it in the light of day.

They made it home from the police station at around lunchtime, both of them wanting nothing more than to immediately get on a plane to Branson. But they were physically and mentally finished. A few hours sleep was essential if they were going to be of any use to Nicholas.

Gianni’s men confiscated their cell phones, so Luke used the house phone to call Gareth’s office. His sweet secretary explained that Gareth left for Branson the previous morning on the company Jet. When he couldn’t get back in touch with Luke after their conversation, he took it upon himself to travel alone. Luke sent up a message of thanks! The man was truly amazing! The secretary mentioned she hadn’t spoken to him much. It was apparent he was very busy, but she gave Luke the name and address of the hotel he was staying at.

So the two of them boarded a commercial flight for Branson that evening, and now Noah was carefully counting the houses as Luke drove down the street. He seemed sure that the white-boarded house must be Michelle’s. He climbed out before Luke pulled the hand break up; frowned as he heard the heavy metal music blasting at club level from within. He waited for Luke; took his hand, squeezing hard and leading him up to the doorway.

A couple of firm knocks on the door yielded no result. Noah looked at Luke; the blonde nodded as they made a silent agreement. He tried the door and it opened. Noah entered first, his eardrums bursting at the pitch of the music. The place looked like a bomb hit it. The first thing he noticed was the sickening and acrid combination of smoke and alcohol smells that permeated the air. Along with that he was sure he smelled human aromas… feces and fluid, maybe vomit.

His eyes scanned the sparse apartment, littered with strewn clothing and empty alcohol bottles; immediately fell on the familiar sight of two tiny blue sneakers... the sneakers Luke bought for Nicholas. They lay discarded by what he assumed was a screen door, obscuring their view to the bedroom. A pitcher of daisies had been knocked from a surface onto the floor; the tiny shoes looking so innocent sitting there among the trodden flowers. So out of place, but they meant that Nicholas was definitely there… somewhere.

As sickening as he found the condition of the home... no, not home, there was no way this place was a home... as shocking as the sight was, it was nothing compared to what greeted them as he pulled open the concertina screen door.

Michelle was naked on hands and knees on the bed. A rotund man, clearly years her senior pounded into her from behind, while another stood at the side of the bed, hands on her shoulders, as she sucked him off. All three jumped as the door screeched violently open, and they were faced with the full force of Noah’s ferocity.

“What the fuck?” the old man exclaimed. “What is this?”

“Get out!” Noah’s voice was precise and clear, even above the blaring music. His blue eyes remained glued... menacingly... on Michelle.

Luke felt a deep and sudden rush of fury. So far his image of Michelle was only what Noah had told him. But this sight before him... Michelle in her environment... was so much worse! He searched out the source of the deafening music to mercifully turn it off.

“What the hell ya think ya doin'?” Michelle screamed with equal anger, as she threw a faded and worn slip over her body. “Ya can’t just storm in ‘ere like this! This is _my_ house!”

The two men escaped, gripping their clothes to their chests; nervously keeping a wide berth from the storm that was Luke and Noah.

“Fuck you, Noah!” She stood up from the bed. “Ya just cost me my fee!”

“Where is he?”

“I needed that money!” she ignored his question. It was clear that she was drunk. Dark circles pervaded her eyes.

“Where is he, Michelle?” Noah’s tone was one of intense warning.

“What the fuck am I gonna to do now, hey? I got a fuckin' payment due tomorrow! Ya gonna pay me then, bastard?” She held out her palm.

This seemed to be the last straw for Luke. He lunged at her, pushing her so hard against the wall by her shoulders that Noah heard the breath expel from her body. Luke was in protection mode and Noah stood ready to step in.

“Now you listen to me,” Luke seethed, “we have had enough shit today and we don’t need more from you! Now I am not joking around! Where the hell is he?”

It was while Michelle sprouted something about breaking and entering, assault, and her rights, that Noah’s eyes rested on the closet. He realized he already knew where Nicholas was hiding.

“Luke,” he had to say it again as Luke’s attention was firmly fixed on Michelle. “Luke! The closet!”

Luke turned to look at him; clarity dawned on his face. He nodded, but he didn’t relax his hold on Michelle. He wasn’t going to allow her to interfere.

Noah fought the urge to fling the closet door open, instead he pulled the door gently; opened it as slowly as he dared.

And there he was.

Noah’s relief at having found him was quickly replaced with rocks of ice in his stomach when he saw the state of him. Those same rocks formed into balls; filtered through this bloodstream to the rest of his body.

The child huddled knees up in the corner of the closet. The doors were slatted, and Noah was instantly aware of Nicholas’ ability to see and hear everything going on in the room. He swallowed back the tears that threatened as he imagined all the things this child must have witnessed during his short life. And seeing this place, the place, the conditions he'd survived in, Noah fell even more in love with the tiny child before him. Nicholas' eyes were squeezed closed; his face buried between his thighs. He held his little hands up to cup his ears, squeezing so hard against the side of his face that Noah could see a redness beneath his fingers.

“Nicky,” he approached cautiously... spoke softly.

The child shivered uncontrollably; shuffled back from Noah’s presence. As Noah slipped in closer on his knees and Luke turned on the bedroom light, he noticed right away the dark hand shaped bruises around the child’s wrists. He thought he felt his insides scramble. Those bruises were so like the ones he discovered on his own wrists _that_ morning... the morning after Oliver’s attack. The thought that Nicholas had suffered anything like what he had, made it difficult for him to breathe. “Nicky, baby, it’s Noah.” Very gently he cupped the tiny left arm; tried to pry one hand from the child’s ear. It was stuck fast. “It’s okay,” he sniffed. “Nicky?”

The black curls fell sideways as the boy’s grip seemed to relax slightly; his head cocked to one side. He listened cautiously, as though needing to be sure it was safe before daring to believe it.

“Open those beautiful blue eyes for me, baby. Come on now. Luke’s here too. We’re going to take you home, okay?” He started to break. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

Luke left Michelle standing dumbstruck against the wall; knelt down beside Noah to place a comforting hand on Noah’s back. “Hello baby, it’s Luke. Do you want to come home with us?”

Finally the boy peered at them out the corner of one eye. As recognition dawned, they opened wider. He lifted his little head, staring at them both. “I want pollage,” he stated softly.

Luke laughed wetly. “You can have as much porridge as you like baby.”

For a moment the boy simply surveyed them both... considering... finally he flung himself desperately into Noah’s arms. Noah caught him tight against his chest; butterfly kissed him all over his face. “That’s it… you’re safe now…”

Luke reached out; rubbed the boy’s bony back... crying as much as Noah. He leaned over to push the child’s hair from his face; both gasping at the gash visible just below the hairline. A pattern of dried blood ran from the wound down the right side of his face... some of his hair clotted with it.

Luke helped Noah stand up with the child in his arms; turned to glare at Michelle. “What happened to his head?”

...

Michelle had temporarily given up her fight, spellbound by the sight before her. Never had she heard the child respond to a person like that. Any person!

_He spoke!_

She didn’t even know he could! She felt something deep within her, something akin to jealousy. “How the hell should I know? He’s always bumping into things! I can’t watch him twenty-four-seven!”

...

Noah was about to speak but then realized he had nothing left to say to the monstrous person swaying unsteadily before him. He sadly shook his head; turned to leave... followed closely by Luke who stooped on the way out to pick up the child’s shoes by the door.

She didn’t try to stop them.

***

It was past midnight and they headed straight for the hotel and Gareth. They weren’t sure what he could do to help under the circumstances, but they were pretty sure there would be hell to pay for their actions. After what they just witnessed, neither of them cared.

The real fight for Nicholas would start in the morning.

The receptionist confirmed that Gareth had indeed checked in two days before. He left his room key at the desk early the previous morning before leaving with a woman, and he had returned alone at around nine pm.

“So he’s still in the hotel?” asked Luke.

“Yes sir, he hasn’t checked out yet.”

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s great! Can you give him a message in the morning, please? Let him know Luke Snyder and Noah Mayer are here and we’ll meet him in the lobby at 8 am?” He waited while she scribbled down a note. “And we would like a room for the night, please.”

Nicholas had fallen asleep on Noah’s lap in the car, but he woke up as they entered the hotel. It was pretty apparent to Luke the child was extremely weak, so he ordered a food service the moment they arrived in their room.

“Hungry baby?” Noah asked him, rubbing his cheek, and the child nodded drowsily.

They were keen he ate something before he fell back to sleep, so they tuned the television on to some cartoons to keep him occupied until the food arrived. In the meantime Noah poured him a glass of water which he drank down in seconds. His face lit up when he saw the bowl of steaming porridge Luke ordered for him. Noah fed it to him mouthful by mouthful to hold him back from eating too fast. Almost immediately after the stodgy substance warmed him through, his eyes flopped closed. Noah caught him just in time; laid him to sleep on the couch; squatted beside him to kiss his forehead and just watch him for a while.

Luke rubbed a hand on Noah’s shoulder; passed him a damp washcloth so that he could wipe the dried blood from the child’s face and hair.

“You okay, babe?” Luke asked as Noah finished off.

Noah stood up, still looking down at Nicholas as he slept. “Now I am, yeah.”

“Quite a day, hey?”

Noah looked at him. “That’s a bit of an understatement.” He dropped the washcloth in the trashcan; clutched Luke’s shoulders in his hands... reading the hazel eyes. “How are you doing? It can’t be easy… with all you saw. It was horrific! How’s the wound?” He gently patted the bandage on Luke’s neck.

“I’ll be fine.” He leaned up to kiss Noah’s cheek, and Noah smiled sleepily at him. “How about we try to get some rest? Could be another crazy day for us tomorrow!”

“When isn’t it ever crazy in our lives?” Noah shrugged.

They stripped down to their underwear; curled up facing each other... hands clasped in front of them.

“You said we would make it.” Noah whispered groggily after a while of lying there.

“Hmm?”

“You said we would make it out and we did.”

“That’s because as long as I have you, I feel like anything is possible. Anything _is_ possible as long as I have you.” Luke smiled; clasped even more firmly on Noah’s hands as his eyes started to close. Noah watched him absorbedly, feeling reassured by his presence after almost losing him yet again. He watched how Luke’s eyelids fluttered; lips vibrating slightly as he exhaled through them. It was comforting watching him sleep… relaxing… peaceful.

“I want you… I need you so much…” he whispered kissing the bound hands almost in perceptively, not wanting to wake him. “Don’t ever leave me, okay?”

He took the contented moan Luke expelled as his answer, before allowing his own eyes to close.


	21. Chapter 21

_Gianni’s men shoved Noah to his knees; his eyes wide with terror... visibly holding his breath as a gun raised to his temple._

_"Please!" Luke strained desperately against the hold on his arms. His throat burned from the pitch of his pleas. His heart was exploding. "What do you want Gianni? I’ll give you anything! I’ll do anything! Don’t do this!" The level of panic in his voice rose with each emerging sentence._

_The gunman’s arm extended…_

_The hammer pulled back…_

_The gun went off…_

_"Noah!"_

Luke jerked awake!

At first he searched the room in a blind panic, totally disorientated. He couldn’t remember were he was. But as his eyes found Noah sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him, he breathed out a deep ‘O’ of relief; rubbed the sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock; peered over the end of the hotel bed to check on Nicholas... still snoring softly in a ball on the couch. He nestled back down as close to Noah as he could get, enfolding him in his arms.

"Mmm," Noah whispered without opening his eyes. "That feels nice…"

"Morning," Luke answered back, trying to keep the shiver out of his voice while still gripping him tightly.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty. We’ll have to make a move soon."

"I guess we’re in a lot of trouble, ha?" Noah asked, finally opening his eyes with a yawn.

Luke smiled; felt himself calm at the sight of his baby blues. "Could be… Depends whether Michelle reports us or not I suppose."

"Yeah well, we can pretty much bank on that!"

Luke laughed slightly; kissed him. "I’ll shower first. Give you some time to wake up."

"Luke," Noah pulled him back by his wrist as he made a move to get up, "what if we don’t…?"

"Let’s not go there for now. Not until we’ve spoken with Gareth. If there is a way we can sort this and keep Nicholas safe, Gareth will find it."

***

In the light of day it was clear there was nothing special about the hotel. It was pretty standard as far as hotels went... boutique styled, intimate and cozy... sophisticated in decoration. Wide pillars were painted a chocolate brown to offset them against the stark white of the walls, and these obscured the vision so that you could never really see what was coming until you passed around them.

It was because of this design feature that Nicholas saw her first. He held Luke’s hand as they made their way to the Lobby. Luke felt the squeeze... the slight jerk... as he walked forward but the child abruptly stopped. The boy’s eyes had that look of trepidation that seemed to have become standard over the past few days... fearful... watchful... and he quickly gripped Luke around his leg; holding on for dear life.

Confused, they followed his gaze to find themselves face-to-face with Betty Hawke. She appeared unexpectedly from behind one of the pillars. Noah went instantly tense... memories of another day surging through him. Protectively he snapped the child up into his arms; held him slightly away from her. "No," he declared. "I don’t know how you found us so quickly, but you can’t have him!"

She seemed just as shocked to see them, as they were to see her. "M-M-Mr. Mayer…?"

"Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it!" Noah continued.

"B-But…"

"I don't give a shit what the stupid law thinks or says!"

"I…" She kept trying desperately to interrupt but Noah wasn’t having any of it.

"Ms. Hawke, let me make this perfectly clear! The only way this child is going anywhere near that so called mother of his, is over my dead body!" He glared daggers at her. "How could you leave him there? How could you leave him in that place with _her_?"

She stood before him with her mouth hanging open, completely lost as to what to do, but just then Gareth made his appearance... strolling for all the world like he was enjoying a day in the park.

"Well," he said, surveying the four of them, "I have to say that if you had snatched that child two days ago, I would most likely be spending the next hour admonishing you on your stupidity. But as it happens…"

"Gareth," Luke interrupted, "am I relieved to see you! Please, there must be some way you can stop this woman from taking Nicholas!"

"As a matter of fact the lovely Ms. Hawke _was_ just on her way to take Nicholas, but it looks like she’s been fortunate enough to bump into you just in time."

"What?" Luke’s jaw dropped. His face fell with dejection. "Does that mean you can’t help? There’s no hope?"

Noah took a step back.

"God no," a relaxed Gareth waved his hand at them. "Quite the opposite, actually!"

"I’ve been trying to tell you!" Betty finally cut in. "I have a directive right here on my clipboard, instructing me to collect Nicholas Mayer from 23 Nixon Lane, Branson, Missouri, and deliver him into the temporary care of Mr. Noah Mayer of 34 Beachcomber Avenue, Los Angeles."

"Sorry?" Both men said in unison... mouths gaping open... unable to fathom this remarkable turn of events.

She smiled, enjoying herself... teasing them now. "It says so right here. Take a look for yourself!" She shoved the clipboard in their direction, banging her finger down on the official looking pages attached.

Noah’s left hand shook as he took the clipboard; scanned the documents. "Is this for real?" he gasped tentatively, barely daring to hope.

"Sure is!" Gareth smiled confidently. "Your luck was in! When I arrived in Branson, I discovered the Judge is an old college professor of mine. I was his star pupil would you believe? Anyway, he was so happy to see me he granted me a hearing yesterday morning at nine AM."

"Oh," exclaimed Betty, "I was wondering how you managed to pull it together so quickly! It’s not what you know it’s who you know!" She laughed at her little joke.

"Then with the help of Betty over here, we managed to put together enough evidence to prove this child was in imminent danger and should be removed immediately... at least until such time as his case could be properly reviewed."

Noah was staring at Luke now, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears; as though afraid to smile. If he did, he might wake up to find it was all a dream. His arm was still firmly wrapped around Nicholas, locking the child to him just in case.

"Then all that remained," Gareth continued, "was to explain that little Nicholas was loved and wanted by his cousin Noah and partner, for the Judge to grant you, Noah," and he nodded at Noah, "temporary guardianship of the boy."

"And the judge didn’t have a problem?" Luke asked, "You know? With the whole unmarried and not to mention gay thing?"

Gareth laughed. "Well actually, you kind of lucked out there too! I have it on good authority that Judge Cranmore is himself gay. Anyway, whether true or not, he seemed more than understanding as far as the two of you are concerned. And Betty assured him you are both perfectly capable of providing the boy with a stable and loving home."

"Gareth," Luke could barely speak, "I-I don’t know what to say! You _really_ are the best lawyer I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with!"

"Well, save your thanks for when we’re totally out of the woods! It’s only temporary custody for now, but at least it means Nicholas is safe while we work on that!"

"I still… I can’t believe it! Just this morning we were wondering whether it was even possible and now… We can’t tell you what this means!" Noah expressed.

Gareth held up his hands. "Just happy to help!"

"And, Ms. Hawke," Noah said gently, taking her hand with his free one, "I’m really sorry for-"

"Quite understandable, young man!" She cupped his fingers in both her hands. "I’m just pleased to see him back where he belongs."

"Thank you!" He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and Luke did the same, making her turn beet red. Only then did Noah laugh, bouncing Nicholas on his hip. "Hey, you hear that, baby? You’re coming home with us to live!"

Still a little unsure, his mind unable to follow the adult conversation, Nicholas smiled at Noah who kissed him, before turning to kiss a grinning Luke fully on the lips.

They group hugged right there in the center of the hotel lobby.

***

"Man but I’m sick of these places!" Noah thought, as he searched the hospital corridor for the room number the reception nurse gave him.

He was back in Branson after just two days, leaving Luke to take care of Nicholas. Betty called him. She'd gone by Michelle’s house right after bumping into them at the hotel. Even though Nicholas was now clear of his mother, Betty still had to serve Michelle with the legal directive; ensure she was aware of her rights. However on entering the house, she discovered Michelle’s blackened and bloody body... half pummeled to death... lying sprawled on her bathroom floor.

"Just like a broken doll," Betty had described her.

Noah knocked on her hospital door with unease. He still wasn’t 100% sure visiting her was the right thing to do, or whether it would just incense her and make their pursuit of ultimate custody of Nicholas more difficult. But he explained to Luke that... despite everything... she _was_ still Nicholas' mother and family. They owed it to him to at least try and help her. If after trying it yielded no results, then so be it. At least when Nicholas was old enough to understand, he would know they did all they could.

"Come in," he heard her say.

He was instantly shocked by her appearance. She was unrecognizable. Half her face was swollen as were her lips. One eye was bloated shut; the lid a pitch black. Her head was bandaged; both her legs in plaster and elevated above the bed... as was her left arm.

"Oh my God, Michelle!"

After the initial shock at seeing him, she blurted out, "Ya don’t have to pretend to give a shit, Noah! What ya doin' here anyways?" Even her voice was different as she tried to squeeze the words through engorged lips.

"I heard what happened. I’m… I’m sorry."

She laughed bitterly. "You’re sorry? Whose fault ya think this is, ha? You and your boyfriend screwed up my trick! I had no money to pay ‘im!"

Noah sighed. It was going to be a hard task to help her. He decided to save them both the aggravation; get right to the point. "Michelle, I am not my father. I’ve come to tell you that, and to make sure you understand that I’m not going to pay you to stay out of our lives... or to leave Nicholas alone or anything like that."

She grunted.

"But… But you _are_ his mother and… and that means something. Even if it doesn’t mean anything to you, it will to him someday. And you’re my aunt… and I thought I didn’t have family so…"

"Oh, come on already! Enough with the sentiment man! Jeez! Just spit it out!"

"Look," he countered, trying not to let her get to him, "I’m willing to help you, Michelle. If you want my help. But here’s what I’m offering. I will pay for you attend rehab for as long as it takes to get you clean. And I will help you with studies and to get a job. I’ll even pay the rent on your place on the condition that you are attending these things, until such time as you can manage on your own. But that’s it! That’s all I’m doing for you! Take it or leave it! It’s your choice." He placed his card on the table beside her. "Here’s my number. I had to get a new cell, so it’s changed. Call me. If you want to…"

He started to leave, but stopped when he heard her say softly, "Ya know... I wanted ‘im..."

"What?" He turned back to her.

"The child! I did want ‘im! I wanted to do right by ‘im! Get clean and everythin'… I tried in the beginnin'… I _really_ tried! And it was the first time I tried at anythin'! But he was sick, did ya know?" Noah shook his head. "He was sick, so he cried all the time. Wahhh, wahhh, wahhh!" she imitated. "All. The. Fucking. Time! And that just made it harder to stay off the stuff, ya know? My nerves were shot! Eventually the drugs are all that matter… Ya don’t realize! Ya can’t understand if you ain’t me!"

He stared at the floor in contemplation of this. "Think about my offer," he said looking up, before leaving the room.

If he had stayed a moment longer, he may have heard her mutter under her breath, "Maybe ya ain’t like your pop after all…"

***

It looked as though her entire family was out in force. The barbecue area in the park was bursting with aunts and uncles, brothers and sisters; children of all ages playing merrily together. The smoke from the large fire filled the air with delicious, mouth watering smells of jerk chicken and seasoned steak. A long wooden park table was covered with corn on the cob, salads and breads of all types. They couldn’t wait to get stuck into lunch. It reminded Luke of a gathering at Snyder farm; felt instantly good to be there.

As they came up upon the group... Luke carrying a tin of cornbread he made the night before, Noah holding Nicholas’ hand... Jasmine stepped out from the crowd to greet them happily. "Welcome! I’m so pleased you could make it!"

"Thank you for inviting us," answered Noah.

"And hello Nicky," Jasmine smiled down at him, and he shyly ducked behind Noah’s long legs. But he knew her well by this point, and there was no fear in the gesture. They all knew he would warm to her in time.

"Say hello Nicky," Noah encouraged. "Go on."

Nicholas' eyes lifted to Noah’s... then back to the floor.

"That’s okay," said Jasmine. "Maybe later, hey?"

"Um... here, I made this for the day," Luke handed her the tin which she opened.

"Oh, my favorite! Cornbread always reminds me of my grandmother, may she rest in peace! An amazing lady! Thank you very much!"

"You have a big family!" Noah observed, scanning the park where a game of soccer was taking place.

"Yes," she agreed. "I’m one of the lucky ones. Never had kids myself, but never needed any. Have so many nieces and nephews to keep me company! And of course this one might not be blood or a baby anymore, but he keeps me the busiest." Her eye line fell somewhere behind them; she leaned forward to draw an embarrassed Joshua past them to stand by her side.

The man didn’t smile but his eyes shone as he shook their hands. "Hello."

"Hello, Joshua," Noah replied.

"Thanks for posting the bail monies."

"No, thank you!" Noah replied, looking down at Nicholas to stress his point.

"Hello Nicholas," Joshua said to him, most likely not expecting the reaction he received. The child turned and ran; disappeared behind a tree. 

"What the…?" ask Luke.

Noah patted Luke’s shoulder. "I’ll get it…"

He found Nicholas sitting up against the tree trunk with his legs drawn up.

"Why are you hiding?" Noah asked. "It’s only Joshua. He’s your friend, right?"

The little boy nodded his head; lifted a tear-stained face.

Noah knelt down; placed hands on Nicholas' little knees. "What’s wrong, baby? Why are you crying, hmm?"

Nicholas ducked his head, hiding his face in his lap; said something that was muffled by his knees.

"I didn’t hear you Nicky. What did you say?"

His blue eyes lifted pleadingly into Noah’s. "I don’t want to go with Joshua…"

Noah frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"You said Joshua would come get me."

Noah smiled. "You think we came here to give you to Joshua? Is that what you think?"

He nodded; bit his lower lip in exactly the same way Noah always did.

"Nicky, listen to me okay?" He lifted Nicholas' head by placing a finger under his chin. "From now on you belong with me and Luke. You stay with us, okay? We love you, baby. Okay?"

"Pinkie swear?" he held up his tiny finger the way Luke had taught him to.

Noah hooked it with a smile. "I promise."

The little body relaxed, and the boy nodded; wraped his arms around Noah’s neck.

"Come on, silly," Noah said, lifting him up, "let’s go and have some fun!"

"Yeah!" Nicholas responded, much more joyfully.

As they returned to the group Nicholas smiled widely at Joshua. "Joshua!"

Joshua’s normally stoic face... which had never shown Luke or Noah much in the way of emotion... contained such a look of shocked surprise that both men and Jasmine couldn’t help but laugh at him.

"You speak?" Joshua exclaimed, and that made Nicholas chuckle.

"Yes, silly!" he sang.

They all laughed... even Joshua.

***

A little while later after lunch, Noah found Luke sitting alone on the log of an old tree. He sat down next him; squeezed his knee, eliciting a warm smile. Nicholas was just finishing off a gigantic wedge of watermelon on the grass a few yards from them.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked him.

"Fine," Noah smiled. "Perfect actually. I just saw you from way over there and I was wondering what you were thinking about?"

Luke’s eyes were back on the boy. "I just spoke to Detective Mullins on the phone."

Noah stiffened.

"They finally managed to uncover a Di Alberto stash on one of my ships. They’re investigating as we speak."

"Well that’s good, right?"

"Yeah."

After watching the activity of the barbecue for a while; leaving Luke to his thoughts Noah said, "I keep waiting, you know?"

"Waiting?"

"For you to tell me about the nightmares? Or did you think I hadn’t noticed?"

"No... I figured you had. I just hoped they’d go away before you asked me about them."

Noah rubbed his thigh. "What’s on your mind, Luke?"

"I’ve decided. I’m still going to sell the company. Especially now that we have him…" He gestured toward Nicholas. "He’s been hurt enough because of it."

Noah nodded. "I know it’s not easy for you. I know you enjoyed that job, even with all of its problems."

"He’s what matters now. He’s ours... and he’s precious... and he deserves to be protected. That means keeping anything labeled Grimaldi out of our lives. I just wish we could have got to him sooner... spared him some of that…"

Noah kissed his cheek. "I know. But look at him, Luke! He’s going to be just fine!" Noah turned Luke’s face to his. "We’re going to be just fine!"

Luke smiled, and Nicholas took that moment to hop up on Noah’s lap.

A pretty little girl with colorfully beaded braids shyly approached them. She wore a ribbon bedecked blue dress; held a stuffed monkey under her arm. She stood swaying in front of them, before working up the courage and saying, "Hi."

"Hi," replied Luke, "what’s your name?"

"Ruby," she replied quietly.

"Wow, really? That’s a very beautiful name, Ruby. My name’s Luke, and this is Noah, and this little monkey is Nicky."

Ruby giggled gently. "He’s not a monkey! He’s a boy, silly!" Then to Nicholas, "Want to play?"

Nicholas, not used to these approaches, hid his face under Noah’s arm.

"You can play with my monkey if you want." The girl was nothing if not persistent. Nicholas looked up; took the stuffed toy she offered to him.

"Well," exclaimed Luke, "Nicky might not want to play, but I do!" He started to count down with his hands over his eyes. "Ten, nine, eight…"

Ruby yelped with glee; sprinted off to hide. Other children in the vicinity quickly cottoned on to the game; scurried off to hide up trees and under tables.

"…three, two, one, coming ready or not!" Luke leaped from the log to start his search of the area. "In here!" He jumped low to look into the hole of a large tree. "Hmm, nothing…"

Nicholas in the meantime was watching this game with interest. Eventually he moved from smiling to laughing hysterically, as Luke found child after child hiding around the park.

"I love Luke!" Nicholas suddenly exclaimed, giggling hard in that innocent way only a child could.

Noah pulled him closer. "Same here, Nicky…" He kissed the back of the tiny head, his heart full and at peace... smiling softly as he watched Luke race around with the other children. "Same here…"


End file.
